Huntsmen Gamer vol 1
by The D-One
Summary: Eighty years after Great War, Remnant is invaded by monsters of an unknown origins called the Bugster. They began infecting people using a computer game virus. The only hope is a group of chosen teenagers - a Genius Gamers. They must master a Gamer Driver System and Gashat to protect world from the Bugster.
1. Stage 01-01

**A/N** : I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _'Thoughts in the dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

 **MODIFIED: 17.01.2017**

* * *

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 _"Open your eyes."_

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw I was floating in this black void. I tried a move, but my body was frozen. "W-what in the world?!"_

 _"Hero that exists in vast universe … heed my call."_

 _When that was said, I was engulfed by a bright white light, so I closed my eyes._

* * *

 ** _"Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one-sided and easily processed._**

 ** _Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgment."_**

* * *

 _When I again opened eyes I wasn't anymore in the void but in the center of dance in some club. Around me dancing a people's silhouette. But my eyes noticed a one 'unique' shape – a girl with long blond hair. She was slowly walked to me "Who are you?" I asked when she stopped a front of me. A blond girl placed her left hand on hips before she began lean closer to me. ' She wants to kiss me?' I asked myself little shock, but before I realized what is happening, she delivered me a devastating right hook to the face, sending me flying through a glass pillar and into a wall._

* * *

 _ **"Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."**_

* * *

 _"That's hurt" I cried in pain, slowly standing up "Wait, where am I?" I asked myself when I looked around. "Train … whoa!" I ducked from energy slash out of nowhere. My heart was beating like crazy when I saw a silhouette of the man in a white mask with red elements on the different train car. I turned and tried ran away, but a front of me stayed a silhouette of the girl with long black hair and a purple bow in her hair._

 _The man was walking towards me and her, when I found, we are near to the connector between the cars. As he wants to be reached out to us …_

 _"Goodbye." Girl slashed a connector and let the free carts slow down. I tried to reach to a strange person, but she disappeared in shadows._

* * *

 _ **"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure.**_

 _ **And all of it... irreplaceable."**_

* * *

 _I heard the music behind me, so I turned and saw an another girl silhouette with long white hair, pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She was stood on center on the stage and sung. "Mirror, Tell me something." It was beautiful, and I can't stop listen to it. I closed my eyes, focusing on the song._

 _After while moment I opened eyes and froze in one second. A front of me stayed a warrior of giant armor with a big sword. He swung the weapon, trying to kill me. I was unable to move, fear of death was too big, but a someone tackled me in last second. I saw a person who saves me, and I recognized a girl from earlier. But on her face … "Blood. You are hurt." I muttered. She turned to warrior and prepared to charge "Wait!" I tried to catch her arm, but she dashed toward an enemy. "Wait ..." I blinked._

* * *

 _ **"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..."**_

* * *

 _I was another place - a snowy forest. I slowly turned and saw an another girl silhouette. She was a shortest, had very brown hair with the red tint and to most important – a red hooded cloak. 'She looks like Red Riding Hood.' I thought, reaching my hand to her. But she disappeared in a swish of rose petals._

 _I blinked confuse "W-what?" a black void again surrounds me "Again?!" I snapped angrily before I saw another silhouette … no, this wasn't a silhouette. I saw a woman in a white hooded cloak. She has a pale white complexion, black and red hair and … silver eyes. "W-who are you?"_

 _"You." she pointed me "You're a chosen one. A hero we need."_

 _"Me? I am not a hero, I am a regular guy!"_

 _She smiled slightly "You will be a hero. Your journey will begin shortly." she said, before turned back to me "Save her."_

 _"Wait." I want to reach her, but woman disappeared in a swish of white rose petals._

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01-01: Mighty Player One!**

" **You have one new message.** "

I slowly opened my eyes, muttering under breath "Five more, please." a voice repeated the sentence. "It this isn't important, somebody will murder tonight." I reached to the smartphone on the edge of the desk, lifting up my head and yawning 'And this strange dream again. It's bothering me the almost half year, maybe it is a good time go to the doctor.'

" **You have two new messages.** "

With another yawn, I unlocked the phone and cheek messages. It was from contact called 'Sir Douchebag.' First was a photo of opened bag. The main thing what was inside. Something I can't believe, so I rubbed my eyes. Maybe it is a dream? Probably, but I looked again. No, this isn't dreaming. "Sweet Saints Abby, how he gets this?!" I asked myself, half yelling. Inside of bag was a box. But no one or two, but twenty and not normal. It was a cartridge box for a Nintendo 64, a great video game system from the middle of '90. The second message was a text. ' _Make coffee and prepare to be defeated in SSB._ ' I sighed after read a message. He really thinks he can be a master?

Yawning again, I stood up and hide smartphone to pocket. "Wants coffee? He doesn't know what hour-" I stopped when I looked at the digital watch on the wall. It was eleven o clock am. "I slept all night? Whoa, I really must be tired after job, but this also means-" with a quick glance, my brain realized how deep in shit I am. On the desk laid disassemble Nintendo 3DS, circuit board, soldering iron and scheme how to solder a board to 3DS. "And today is a deadline. Crap, first Douchebag, next capture card." I muttered to myself, walking to the kitchen.

Maybe little introduce. My name is Tyrian Magnum, and yes, I shared a name with a shade of purple. Thanks to my parents, they thought it will be funny gave a first born son a color name. They didn't expect, some kids in his son school can use an Uncle Google, found what was 'Tyrian' mean and start made fun of him. Hilarious, but I learn three things. First was how to fight with idiots, second – years later – how to ignore their and third – how to find real friends.

But now, I'm just 17 years old boy living in one of the greatest city in the world. I have black spiky hair, somewhat resembles Phoenix Wright's from Ace Attorney series, sterling gray eyes with the little scar under the right eye and rosy-pale complexion. My clothes, well I wore black socks, teal camo cargo pants, gray belt with black box-frame buckle also a gray t-shirt with the Golden Mask print. Also, I have black-blue digital sports watch with a compass on the left hand and silver necklace with a purple stone on my neck.

What am I interests? Well, to be honest, I maybe a little nerd. My hobbies mostly are DIY, electronic or computers, but I also like sports, reading – mostly history book and fantasy/sci-fi novel - and music. But my heart belongs to the video game.

You see, I am almost the regular guy.

After made two coffees, for me and 'Sir Douchbag,' I put on white sneakers with blue rims and royal purple – also knows as Tyrian - color zip hoodie, before leaving a house. Time to checked a post, maybe this book finally came. "It's almost week" I muttered to myself, walking to the mailbox, also noticed my eyes familiar figure.

The figure was a boy in my age. He had long blonde hair in the style that somewhat resembles early Chris Jericho, gemstone green eyes, and a tan complexion. He was wearing black sneakers, white socks, gray straight cargo shorts with that same color belt and silver chain on the side, dark green t-shirt with the mix of DualShock and Xbox One Controller design print, unzipped black zip hoodie and black-gold cap. He also wore a red camo bandana bracelet on right wrist and white headphone on his neck. In his left hand, he had a blue bag.

When the boy was close to the gate, I heard his humming "I have a pen" he opened a gate, still humming "I have an apple. Uhhhh." boy stooped few steps before me. "Apple pen."

I frowned, rolling my eyes "You too?" boy grinned and salute. His name is Grun Stone, my classmate, and best friend, but I call him Sir Douchebag when he calls me Fartass.

"Yo." he said "I wake you, Fartass?" with my growl, he grinned again. "But trust, you will be in heaven when you see what I bought."

I walked to the mailbox, going around him "Really?" I asked, opening it. Empty, again. What's wrong with this freaking package.

Grun nodded, when he saw, I turned to him "Yeah. Trust me" he lifted a bag a little "What I have here I two hundred better than your last girlfriend."

I frowned "She wasn't my girlfriend, I just slept with her. How many times-"

"Just kidding," he said "Okay, let's go. We must go to the mall." I cocked my eyebrow, walking to him. Grun just sighed "Anna asked me for help with buying a new laptop, but she will with her friend. So I need a wingman."

"Of course Sir Douchebag." I laughed, patting him on the arm "Grun, I can't believe you still try to ask her for a date. It's almost a half year when you understand she isn't for you and probably she likes girls?"

Grun frowned, when we walking to my house "You know me, I never give up." we come to my house, before walked straight to the kitchen. Grun noticed a coffee on the cupboard. „Finally," he muttered, throwing a bag on the table and walking to the cupboard. He took a mug when I walked to the bag. "I wake very early today."

"Nine o clock isn't early." Grun leaned on the wall, so I opened a bag. With one second, my eyes wide open and I almost "Holy shit! How you get this?!" I asked, turning to Grun. He has this smirk on his face "Don't tell me you stole this!"

Sir Douchebag huffed "That was rude, dude. I ever stole something?" I want to be said a word, but he held up a hand stop me. "Stop. Don't say it. Even don't think about it."

I smirked before I back to digging in back „So, how do you get this Grun?" I pulled out a Mario Kart 64 box. It was in perfect condition, and to my surprise never opened "Holy Lord Helix."

"I bought it."

"What?! You are kidding me!"

Grun snort "Nope. I actually bought. Ask how much."

I turned to him, pulling Donkey Kong 64 from the bag "How?"

He smirked "Guess."

"Five hundred." he shook his head "Four?" he shook again "Two?"

"Nope."

"One?! Who the hell sold you twenty-five n sixty-four games?!" Grun smirked wide "Don't tell me."

He nodded "Sixty. Three for one box."

I placed my hands on head "You are kidding me! No way!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and shut up." Grun frowned, but second later he grinned "You know mister Storm?" with my nod, he continued "So he organizes a yard sale. Today." I want to be asked, but he again held the hand up "Allow me to end. I heard rumors about" Grun waved off "Nah, I told you a truth. His grandchild was my sparring partner, so we talked after training. When I mentioned about video games, he said his grandpa had a box with some cartridges. You probably want to ask how he got this."

"Of course. And how you bought this." I asked, pulling out Super Smash Bros. "The best game ever created."

"Amen for that." Grun admitted "His grandchild told me, his grandpa want to make a surprise Christmas Presents for him and his little sister, so old man bought games for theirs. And also called to rest of family and ordered them to bought another game. But guess what."

"They have a PlayStation?"

"Bingo." Grun said and walked to me "So old man pack up all cartridges to box and hide. When I heard this story, I was waiting for a sale. And today was a big day, so I went to yard sell. To our luck, nobody interested with a full box of cartridges, so I asked about the price." he placed his hand on the chest "Honestly, I didn't know he will want sixty dollars for all stuff. Now tell me how rich we are?"

"How? If I am counting correctly, you bought twenty-five games, perfect condition. Even if we sell one game for a fifty, we earn one thousand and two and half hundred." I said, "But first I must check all groups and forums."

"This mean one thing. Money, money yeah yeah." he started singing and going around table "Money money yeah yeah."

I chuckled, still digging in the bag, but I also was happy. In one afternoon I earn five hundred dollars. He and I have a small 'business.' Grun was searching for a rare or old games or console in the city when I was checking, fixing and selling on the internet. 60%/40% for him. "Huh?" I blinked surprise when I felt a strange round. Second later, using my hand, item was pulled out. It was a cartridge, but without a box "Gamer Riders?" I asked, reading a title. Grun stopped and looked at the item. "Never heard about this."

"Really?" He blinked "Maybe it's from Japan?"

"Maybe. Or this is a fan made. It's only one way to check it." we both walked to my room. In corner stayed a table with an old television and plugged Nintendo 64. Grun and I came to console and inserted a strange cartridge. My friend turned on tv when I flipped a switch on the console. On the front appeared unknown for me a logo, Nintendo, and TOEI. Second, later we saw a start screen.

 **"Gamer Riders!** " a narrator yelled.

So I took a controller and pressed a start button "Weird. Really weird." I said when I was on the menu. "This look like SSB."

"Yeah, but music is different," Grun admitted after I chose a multilayer mode. "One round?"

I nodded '" **Free for all!"** narrator yelled again, so Sir Douchebag took a second controller. This game is really weird. I don't recognize any fighters. They look like a chibi version of some armored guys. And two looked almost that same. The only difference was a color. One has a dark purple hair and second has pink or magenta hair. Grun chose a black version " **Action Gamer!** " Okay, this must be really a fan made. When we back from Grun 'date', I will check this. Meantime, time to play a game. I chose a pink guy " **Action Gamer!** " game moved to chose a field. Names were also weird.

"Okay, now I am confused as hell." I muttered "Tristian, Honnoji, Kuoh-"

"Me too. Okay, choose this Beacon. It looks good." Grun said, so I selected a stage and pressed A button. Game froze "Really?" he sighed, pressing a reset button, but it didn't work. Strange. "What the hell?" he asked herself, reaching a cartridge in slot "What a crap. Who created some-" my friend stop, when he catch it.

"Grun?" He turned his head to me. Holy cannoli, his eyes was empty. Like his soul disappeared. "Grun!" I shook him, without any results. Also, my brain noticed one thing. He still holding this cartridge, so I catch it also, tried to pull out it, but to my surprise and shock pink electricity raced up first my fingers and next all my body, shocking me "Ah!" I cried and want to take a hand, but I can't. "What?!"

" **Three!** " I heard, so I turned my head to TV. A camera very fast moved down " **Two!** " This is not good! No, no, no! " **One!** " on the screen appears a forest from birds eye's view.

 _'Save … her'_

This voice … no way! It was from my dream! What in the world is going on here?! Pillar of light shot from the TV. Light blind me, so I closed my eyes.

 **"Game Start!"**

That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, I saw a blue sky. A clear blue sky with beautiful stars and magnificent shattered moon.

Wait, what?!

My eyes widen open "What the hell was happened with the moon?!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position, forced me into actually looking around my surroundings. Soft grass waved in the subtle breeze, and massive trees towered around the clearing like eternal sentries. In the distance, I could see white-capped mountains seeming to be as immobile a mountain.

' _I just woke up in some forest, probably forget by Lord Helix. Always can be worst_ ' I thought to myself with a slight smile. The smile abruptly disappeared once I remember of my current state. Alone, middle of some weird place, without any familiar face. The feeling of solitude wormed its way into my heart. "Hello!" I yelled, but no one respond, as expected. I let out a deep sigh, standing up.

Then I noticed a something on the grass. Few steps away from me lay a one strap black-pink backpack. I blinked confuse before walked to it. From the bag, I heard a sound. It resembled me old Megaman stage BGM. So I crouched, trying to find a source. It was bringing out from a pocket on daypack belt, so I opened it. Inside was a metallic object with big – maybe 5.5 inches - screen and three buttons under the screen. The screen showed ' _INCOMING CALL_ ,' so I pressed a button on the left side. " **Huh?** " on the screen appeared a young man. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and normal skin complexion. He wore a yellow t-shirt with number 78 print in front and unbutton white shirt. He sat on the chair and ate something. " **Finally! I think you all dead."**

"Dead? All?" I asked, confuse. The man blinked "Sorry dude, but I don't understand. I am the only person here. Could you tell me where am I?" he flashed the second time.

" **Wait, wait. Hold it.** " He gulped " **Y-you are alone?** " with my nodded, he slamming a desk " **Fuck! Bugs get them. Not good, if Bugsters force...** " he stopped and took a breath. " **Okay, what is your name, mate?** "

"Tyrian. My name is Tyrian Magnum."

The man nodded " **You can call me M. Listen Tyrian, could you open a bag and tell me what is inside?** " I placed this strange device on the ground and opened the bag.

Inside was a three items, so I pull out all. First was a big green bucket with few silver elements on the side and top. Really bulky and little heavy, probably made of metal. Device resembled me a retro console. On the left was a two small slide and to the middle was a pink lever with element covering something. On the item was engraved two white letters 'G.D.' I pulled a lever to the right, uncover some kind of black screen in the middle. Oh and on the reverse of the element had a fancy sticker with word 'GAMER DRIVER'. From the top, in place when slides should be, was some kind of slots.

Second was look like the cartridge, but metal, no plastic. Front of the item was pink with another sticker some pink creature and words 'MIGHTY ACTION X' printed, the back was pitch black and on the side was another label pink with white 'MIGHTY ACTION X' words written. Also, this item was split into two 'parts'. The bottom was a 'cartridge part' with something resemble a handle and black button on opposite site top corner. The top was a translucent connector.

The last item was a medium size handheld device. It was translucent, had touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips and yellow, diamond-shaped button on the center. It was looking like the tablet. ' _Finally something familiar._ '

"Umm. I don't know how to describe this. First looks like some mix of console and belt bucket." I said one more time turned a device "It has some sticker Gamer Driver or something."

M sighed " **Thank Oum, Driver is safe. They don't get** it." I nodded, but I don't know what he was talking. " **And Gashat?** "

"Gas-what?" I blinked before realized about what he asked. "Oh, you mean this cartridge."

M smiled, stretching " **Wonderful. Better than I thou...** " he stopped " **Wait, how many Gashat do you have?** "

"One."

M was silent for a second before he snapped " **What?! No, no, no! Fuck!** " he yelled, slamming his head on the desk. M cried in pain. I grimaced " **Okay M, calm down. Tyrian, which Gashat you have**?"

I looked a cartridge "Pink. Mighty Action X."

" **Tsk, they got a Proto. Not good.** " M muttered when I put Driver and Gashat to bag " **Tyrian, would you kindly deliver this to Vale? I send you to address on Scroll.** "

"Umm ..." I looked at last item. So they called this tablet a Scroll. But where is Vale? Maybe I was bad from geography, but I never heard about some Vale. "Sure. Just tell which direct I should go. This forest frightens me."

M looked at the screen on his desk " **Hmm, you should go to the northwest. Near road is five kilometers from your current position.** " I nodded, before checking a compass on my watch. To my surprise, the display was off. Weird, it should be working, the watch had a new battery. " **And I will check when the nearest Bullhead to Vale.** "

"Bullhead?" I asked myself confuse, checking a direct on the compass. Next strange word for me. Vale, Gashat, Bullhead. What in the earth is going on here?

Without a better idea, I walked to direct showed by compass. " **Oh, and be careful. Creature of the Grimm can be somewhere in this forest.** " Grimm? Okay, now I want freaking answers. " **Do you have any questions?** "

"Yeah. Few, but first and the most important. Where the hell am I and which country is this Vale?

M blinked " **Vale is the Kingdom of Vale, one of the four Kingdoms of Remnant.** "

I stopped and looked one more time at the moon "Remnant?"

* * *

After a very long while, when I walked to nearest civilization, M told me this Remnant. At first, I didn't want to be believed, but when he said more and more, I realized he didn't lie me. A conclusion was one. Me, Tyrian Magnum, was in another world. Not Earth anymore. It was awesome and terrible at that same moment. I mean, imagine that – dimension travels aren't fictional and who know, maybe I was the first man who went to another world. But also this mean I might never again saw my family or friends. That suck a lot.

 **"I can't believe. You can't be from another dimension.** " M said, skeptical. " **Prove**."

"How? I haven't pro-" I stopped in middle of my sentence, realizing something. I checked my pocket, hoping my phone is still with me. Bingo! "You will see." I pulled out a phone and tried unlocked it, but it didn't work. One more time and nothing "Don't joke. Come on, work stupid!" M chuckled, seeing my reaction. "Crap, a battery must be dead. And I didn't take a charger with me when I … ugh!" I suddenly clenched my head in pain and closed eyes.

" **Tyrian, are you alright?** " M asked. After a while, the pain disappears, so I stopped clenching my head. After few heavy breaths, I decided to back on the road. M was silent for a moment before he spoke " **Okay, say I believe you. How are you get here?** "

"Dunno."

 **"Really?** " he sighed " **Man, I hope you answer me for a few questions about dimension traveling, and we both earn some Lien.** "

I chuckled. M is really familiar to Grun "Maybe later. Hey, if we are talking, could you me tell about this retro console looks like a belt buckle and this cartridge?"

" **Console? Oh, you mean Gamer Driver. It is a super high tech device based on the console when Gashat is a game cartridge with incredible power. With that little thing, the user can eliminate bug or viruses.** " M explained, " **But it is top secret.** "

"Okay. But how is it work? User insert Gashat to the slot and turn on?"

M smirked, " **It is top secret**." I frowned " **Why are you asking?** "

"I am a little geek about new technology, console, and games." I pointed backpack on my back "And this one mixes all these three things." M laughed when I suddenly realized the ambient sounds of nature had gone quiet. A low growl caused me to stopped. The snarling visage of a wolf greeted me, emerging from the dark forest. ' _Oh shit. Wolf. Great._ ' I thought, turning to the source. "What the fu-?" I asked when I saw this. It was an unnatural thing. Its physique was some twisted mix of humanoid and canine, its legs bent like that of a wolf yet hunched over as a primitive human would. Its fur was a dark black, nearly pure-white bony spines trusted themselves out of its arms, back and legs. On its head more of the structural material covered its face, giving the impression of a mask. A design of intricate red lines was inscribed throughout the mask. And it's blood-red eyes. This isn't diffidently a wolf "Werewolf!"

" **Were-what?** " M had asked before he heard a growl " **Of crap, Grimm! Tyrian run!** " he yelled, but I frozen. " **Tyrian run! Run idiot!** " the beast letting out a roar as it jumped into the air, claws outstretched to slice me in two. "Snap out you fool!" M one more time shouted, and this time he snapped me for fear. I rolled out of the way in last moment, before the beast crashed down to where I was standing just seconds ago.

It was already turning to me and readying another swipe. I dodged to the side, trying to survive. Snarling, Grimm lunged forward, attempting to crush me with his body. Once again I rolled out of the way. Beast turned to head to me. "Stay away! Help!" A wet snarl on its tongue, the beast retaliated, its claw grazing my right arm. Pain exploded in my limb. "Aaagh!" I screamed, trying to avoid another of the beast's swings, but I fall down. It was over, I lost. I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Killed by the strange monster in another world. Screw my life.

Beast growled and everything gone quiet. Much important was this, I still was alive. "You can open your eyes, kiddo." I heard, so I slowly opened eyes. In front of me stayed a man. He has a blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a little stubble along his jawline and tattoo on his right arm. He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he has a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. "Are you alright?" I wanted to nod but winced I felt my injured arm blossom in pain once more. Blood was already staining on my hoodie. "Show me … ugh, this doesn't look pretty."

"You don't say." I huffed one more time winced in pain "Why me?" we both heard another few growls "This is a joke, right?"

"I want." I listened to another voice, noticing another man. He had a graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He looked at me "Tai, I think I will handle this."

Man named as Tai chuckled "Are you sure, Qrow?"

"Yeah. Focus on the kid, he hasn't activated Aura." Qrow guy said, pulling out the silver sword. A group of beats walked from dark forest "Only five? I am disappointed."

'Tai' helped me stood up "Don't play long. I want to return home before Yang back."

"Whatever." That was the last word I heard before passed out.

* * *

' _Never again playing horror games before sleep._ '

Those were the first words that came to mind when I returned to consciousness. Man, that was an intense and strange dream. First, this shattered the moon, next 'M' guy, and his super-high-tech-top-secret belt and finally monster. Oh and that two men from nowhere. What a nightmare.

"You think, how long he will be sleep?" a familiar voice asked. Huh? No way.

"Give him time, his Aura just was activated." another voice answered, "He had luck, that Beowolf almost got him." Oh, come on! This can't be truth. I slowly opened eyes, groaning with pain. "Easy kiddo, don't force yourself too much." Tai guy was looking down at me.

' _Crap. This was real.'_ I thought, touching arm my right. I suppose that will be a bandage or something, but my fingers felt only skin with the scar "Huh? How?"

"Aura." a second guy, Qrow, said, eating his meat. I forced myself to sit position, still be little fuzzy, but I saw we were sitting next to campfire "Tai activated your."

Aura. Again strange word I don't understand. What's wrong with this world? "What's this Aura you're talking about?" Tai and Qrow looked to each other, truly surprise "And what the hell was that thing? Some sort of mutant?"

"Aura is the manifestation of the soul. It is our shield against the darkness that surrounds us and the sword with which we vanquish the demons who seek to kill us." Tai explained "Surprising you don't know about Aura."

"Truly surprising," Qrow muttered suspiciously. Blond man gave me a roast meat, so I thankfully nodded him and immediately started ate my meal "Could you tell us what are you doing in the middle of Grimm territory without the weapon?"

"Umm. I don't know mister …" with my questioning look, they both reflected.

"Oh yes. I am Taiyang Xiao Long" a blond guy said

"Qrow Branwen." the second man spoke. "And you kid?"

"Tyrian Magnum, sir."

Taiyang looked at me "So Tyrian, what are you doing here?"

I sighed "Like I said, I don't know. I just woke up in middle of this forest." Qrow and Tai again looked to each other. Okay, this much more suspicious that I thought. Maybe they know something? "I want just back to the city, but this monster attacked me."

"You know where are you?" Qrow asked. I shook my head "You are on Patch. This are telling you anything?" I shook again "You want back to city, right?" I nodded. "Okay, we will escort you to Vale."

"Vale," I repeated, finishing my meal. A few moments later, we were heading to the north. "Umm, Mister Qrow can I ask about something?

"Yes?"

"What's happened with this monster where I passed?"

"Simply, Qrow killed it," Taiyang said.

"What?!" I yelped. How?! "Who are you?"

"We are Huntsman." Xiao Long answered, patting my back "You don't hear about Huntsman, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Huntsman and Huntresses are elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to uphold the peace of the world." Qrow spoke out finally "We explained you more when we back to the city. I think my friend maybe want talk with you." His friend? Oh boy, this sound bad. And I still must deliver Driver and Gashat. Wait a moment, what's happened to M? "What in the world?" Qrow said when we saw a… floating blocks. What the hell?

"Qrow, you see this?" Taiyang asked his comrade.

"Yes and I can't believe." he muttered "How is it possible? And what is that?"

I want to say something, before I noticed a weird orange round items on the floor "And that?" I pointed it.

"I don't know." Qrow pulled out his sword. To our surprise 'item' floated up. And this wasn't only one. I counted fifteen floating orange-head. "Tyrian, better hide."

"But-"

"Hide," Taiyang repeated Qrow words. I sighed and hide in the bush. "Okay, do you have a plan?"

"No." orange item transformed into some kind human with orange head armed with the wood stick. A group of weirdos charged to both Huntsman.

I was observing everything from a bush. Qrow and Taiyang parried the first strike and tried counterattack, but their weapon didn't affect this guy. This was truly weird. If Qrow said truth, he killed five this wolf creature earlier without a problem and now he can't beat ridiculous looking weirdos. Or they were lying to me or something is wrong. "If I only can help they," I muttered, but I heard an 8-bit music from my pocket. Oh yeah, I almost forget about this device, so I pulled phone. It was M.

" **Tyrian, you are alive!** " M chirped when he saw me. " **I can't believe you survived met with Grimn**."

"Yeah. Two Huntsman saved me from dead." man from another side raised his brown. He must be surprised "They told me about this Aura."

" **Oh. Good, very good.** " M nodded, before bit his lip " **You don't say they about me, right? Or Driver?** "

"No." I answered, "But they want to be escorted me to Vale because I am on Patch Island or something."

" **Really?** " the man asked surprised before he checked something on his computer " **No, this must be a mistake. Your scroll shows me you are...** " he stopped, before realized something horrible. " **Shit. They must have it either.** "

"They?" I asked to confuse. Just what is going on here? "I think I don't understand."

M took a heavy breath " **You can't, it is something even I don't understand fully.** "

I sighed "Great. But the way, this two Huntsman is fighting with orange head guys. Maybe about their you hear?"

" **Orange head … oh boy.** " M gulped " **Busgster Virus.** "

"Bugster Virus?"

" **Yes. Tell your new friends you all need to run.** " he said, " **Their weapon can't harm this orange head.** " Okay, this is bad. Very bad. That two guys cannot destroy this orange-head freaks. Why? That Huntsman said earlier, they were trained to protect mankind from the creature of Grimm. They killed that wolf-like creature. But now they are powerless. If I only can help they, but I am not a warrior! I am a freaking gamer, I can't fight. " **If Viruses will infect them, we lose two Huntsman.** "

"Wait, what?" I looked at the battlefield. Blocks were on the ground and floating in the air. It looks like from the game. And this guy was materialized in like brief of data. Likes viruses or Bug.

Bugsters. Bug-sters. BUG!

Holy crap, these freaks are a computer bug! No freaking way, but also this mean I can help them.

' _Console? Oh, you mean Gamer Driver. It is super high tech device based on the console when Gashat is a game cartridge with incredible power. Belt user can eliminate bug or viruses …_ '

So this must create a game warrior. It's like Pokemon but in real life. I pulled out a Gamer Driver and Gashat from a backpack and one more time I looked it around. "M, are you still here?"

" **Yes.** "

"Good. Tell me something." I looked at the screen "How this belt work?"

" **Huh? Want do you-** " He stop in the middle of sentences before his face was serious " **Forget about it. You can use a Driver or Mighty Gashat.** "

"Why?"

" **Because, only a Genius Gamer can be synchronized with Mighty.** " M said " **You can't, I am sorry. So forget about it, stay hide and don't even think to play a hero. Don't be stupid**."

"But if I don't help them, they will die." I muttered, one more time looked at Gamer Driver "You said a Genius Gamer? I think I can handle this." I stood up and ran from my hideout. "Mister Qrow! Mister Taiyang!"

" **Tyrian! Wait!** " M yelled when I hide the device in a pocket. " **Don't be stupid!** "

Qrow looked at me "What are you doing?! Hide!" he yelled

"We handle this Tyrian." a second guy shouted. "Hide!"

"You can't kill this freak, they are some computer viruses. If their will infect, you will die. So I will help you!" I said, showing they a Gamer Driver. "I will change your fate!" I placed it on the front of my waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around me, also forming an another green slot with the silver button and two orange holders on the left side of the belt.

 **GAME START!**

When I took out from the pocket a Mighty Action X. "It's time to play the Game!" I pressed a black button on Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A melody started when a hologram with logo Mighty Action X appeared behind me. Also, blocks coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land and the pink circle enlarges to engulf the large area. Oh boy, M didn't lie, this little cartridge had a lot of power. I inserted the cartridge in Primary Slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

Around me appeared a halo ring with six profile photo. Sweet God, this is more and more awesome! Well, five was gray with '?', but in one I saw Mighty, so I selected him.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

Belt started repeated this, almost singing "Catchy." I muttered, waiting what happen. But nothing happened "Okay, what's now? Oh, maybe this." I flipped a lever.

 **GACHAAN!**

"Huh?" To my surprise, a pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center. The energy pulled back and going through me. "Eeeh?!" I yelled surprise.

 **LEVEL UP!**

My body became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. I wore a pink suit with black lines, with silver armor covering my chest, pink shoulders pads, and green boots. Arms and legs clad in black armor ended green bracelets along with silver knee and arm pads. Center of the armor resembled a silver NES/SNES controller with yellow, red, green and blue buttons on the right side and hammer and sword on the left. Back of center armor was big black goggles on the silver mask with spiky pink hair. A green collar was protected my neck. My helmet was mainly silver, with the faceplate which looked like snowboarder mask and goggles mixed with SD Gundam eyes. But the weirdest part was spiky pink 'hair.'

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Whoa." I looked at my armored hands "Whoaaa!" I lowered head to saw my before I caught helmet on my head "It's freaking insane!" Qrow and Tai were shocked "Holy cannoli! I am a Power Ranger!"

" **You are a Masked Rider, idiot!** " M yelled. This suit must be connected with strange phone " **Sweet Oum, how is it possible Mighty chose you. How?!** "

"Don't ask me. I am just a new player here." I joked, stretching out "Masked Rider, huh? Sweet." I had rubbed the bridge of my nose before my mind realized I don't know how to use this suit "Umm, M. Maybe little tutorial or something?"

M sighed " **This is the tutorial.** "

"Oh," I said, before took a battle stance "Let's go!" Group of enemies charged to me with some kind of battle cried. I ducked a strike from one of their, before punched guy front of me.

 **HIT!**

Huh?! SFX effect after every hit?! 'This is really a game!' I thought, dogging strike, my fist connected with Bugster's gut on my left, before kick connected with another orange-head chest, sending him back. ' _Man, they are really dumb._ ' I thought when I realized their battle scheme. Two or three were attacking me, where wait for their turn. "It's like Assassin's Creed," I said, punching next Bugster and sending him to fly back to five of his gang. This isn't that hard … ouch! I cried when two behind me strike with their wood weapon. Focus Tyrian, focus! When I turned to their, Bugsters tried to attack me again, so I jumped back.

That was I thought. My jump wasn't normal because I jumped above the Bugsters "Whoa!" I said, landing on my feet. How? Okay, maybe my body was in good condition, but think I can jump so high. ' _Maybe this suit… it's only one way to check it._ ' I took a heavy breath before jumped again and did a front flip. That like I thought. This suit must be based on platform and action games. Maybe even it can do a double jump in the air. But one thing is clear.

This is insane. And awesome.

"Oh yeah," I said, punching another guy, before jumped behind Bugster to my right, ducking from a strike. The man who tried hit me, stopped in middle of the attack, trying to turn, but I kicked him, pushed him to his comrade. After that, I ducked strike from a wood weapon, catching it "Wrong." I said, pulling it staff and disarmed Bugster. Now, with the weapon, it's my time to attack. I slammed end of this shaft on disarmed Bugster, before blocked strike from behind. Turning around, pole hit two another Bugsters, sending their in the ground, so I earn little time to react from another surprised from my left side. Backflipped, I was thinking I dodge a strike, but two another Bugsters was waiting for me. They hit me with their staff, sending me to the ground "Ughh." I groaned when my face met with grass. No waiting for an invention, I rolled right, last moment before one Viruses staff hit a place where my body laid second ago. With kip up, I was on the feet.

With the breathing space, I took in my situation. They split into smaller group and surround me. "M, maybe a little help."

" **You can summon a weapon.** **Just think about it.** " M said, " **Keep going**."

Think about the weapon. Okay, focus Tyrian. ' _Weapon, weapon, WEAPON_!' The pink holo ring appeared around me with only one weapon. Without any another option, I took it. It was a hammer. A white hammer with few black elements and green round face. But it wasn't an ordinary weapon, oh no. This hammer also has a big two buttons – pink 'A' and green 'B' - on one side of the cheek, another black cartridge slot on the opposite side and looking like spiked pink hair element.

 **GASHACHON BREAKER!**

' _It looks similar to the hammer used by Jumpman in Donkey Kong_ ' I thought, flicking weapon in my hand. "Okay, round two," I said, charging to the first group. They want to attack me, but I was faster and hit their one by one. When one group was on the ground, I jumped to another and attacked they. This 'HIT' SFX appeared every time I hit, strike or slam hammer on Bugster. ' _This is REALLY a video game._ ' I thought, slamming the hammer on head one of they, before dodged strike. Another hit with the hammer and next Bugster was knocked on the ground. ' _Insane, this battle is freaking insane_.' next thought went to my mind when forced myself to jumped at the tree and used it to jumped on two more Bugster, sending theirs in the ground. ' _But they still can fight. How can I beat they?_ ' Wait a second, this hammer has two buttons. ' _What happened when I press a B?_ ' I thought, before pressed green button. Some sound familiar to spin jump from Sonic games, this maybe mean that button activates combo. I slammed a hammer on one of the Bugster, and I thought. The attack was two-timed more effective. Great. Jumping on the floating block, I pressed an A button. A pink hair element glow before moved up and released a blade.

 **JA-KIIN!**

"Holy cannoli, this is also a blade?" I said when jumped down a slashed one of grunts. Whew, this weapon is really great. I charged to the eight-man group and slashed one by one, sent theirs into ground. I pressed a B button two times, before slashed Bugster henchman. After that, I backflipped to three Bugster. They tried to attack me, so my first reaction was dodging the first strike, turning around grunt and slashed him, before blocked strike from another. Jumped on the block, I pressed an 'A' one more time.

 **JA-KON!**

Weapon back to hammer mode, before I pressed a 'B' four times before jumped down and slam a hammer on the ground. They were launched in the air. Waiting when they were back, I swung the hammer in my hand and when all three back, using my hammer, I sent they to rest of their friend. All fifteen was in one place, so I pull out Gashat from Driver

 **GASHUUN!**

"Time to finish" I put Gashat into the slot in Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHATTO!**

Face of the hammer began erupting in colorful energy.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

"Huh?"

" **It's mean finish attack** ," M explained. " **You have a plan, right?** "

"Nope." I smirked, "This power is more and more awesome." I swung a hammer before jumped in the middle of the Bugster, pulling a trigger "Rider Slam!"

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

My visors a glowed for a second, as I slammed a Hammer on the ground, caused an earthquake attacked and flung Bugsters into the air. Flicking my weapon, I stood up "See-ya!" I bellowed, before spinning around and slamming all viruses. They exploded one by one and 'PERFECT' SFX showed after the last explosion.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

" **You aren't bad** " M joked, so I chuckled " **If you want back to normal, pull out Gashat and flip a lever.** " It's like hiding cartridge to box after a game. Actually, this all 'Rider' stuff resemble a retro gaming. I pull out Mighty Gashat from the slot in the hammer.

 **GASHUUN!**

Weapon disappears, so I want to pull a lever " **One more thing. You can feel a little side effect.** "

 **GACCHAN!**

"Side effect?"

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME!**

And this was the last thing I had heard before I passed out.

* * *

 _Taiyang and Qrow walked to unconscious Tyrian. "Interesting." a black hair man said, kneeling to the boy. Tyrian glowed a little "His Aura transformed too. Something I never see before."_

 _"Is it impossible?" Tai kneeled opposite to his comrade._

 _"For us, yes." Qrow took a Gamer Driver "But something tells me, man, who created this device discovered how to transform Aura." he added, looking Driver for all side "We should keep an eye on him."_

 _Tai chuckled "You mean, train him to be a better warrior."_

 _"You say this." Brawn said "If he really hasn't battle experience, he will need few lessons. Yang could be a perfect sparring partner for him. But first, we should back. More Grimm maybe shows out and we now have one unconscious boy." Tai nodded, so he and Qrow lifted Tyrian. They started to walk "You still have one room left?" Qrow asked a few moments later._

 _"Yea, why you as–" Tai stopped "Don't even think about it." Xiao Long frowned "I have two teenage girls and gathering boy to my house is a dangerous idea."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't look that type of guy." Branwen said, "Besides, if he even dares do something stupid we both kill him."_

 _Taiyang sighed "I am not worried because of him." Qrow laughed when he realized about who his comrade._

* * *

 _In one of the highest building in the city, on the last floor, was an individual office. It was filled with many expensive paintings and fours covers on the wall, in the middle of the room stood a two couches on the opposite site and long wood desk between. One of the walls was a big window, and beside a desk with computer looks like device._

 _Young gentlemen with black hair and green eyes wearing a dark business suit with blue shirt were looking thought to the window and thinking about something. From his though snapped him an opening door. To the room walked a woman with green eyes wearing oval-shaped, red-rimmed glasses. She has natural blonde hair, in a business suit as well, she was holding a file "Last report about object zero one."_

 _"Zero one." a man huffed "It is sound stupid."_

 _The woman nodded "Yes, but he isn't registered in a system yet. He passed out after a battle." she approached the man. The man took to file for her, so she looked at the computer on the desk. The screen was showing video footage of the pink Masked Rider battle. "It's truly amazing how fast he learn how used Action Gamer power. He maybe is really a genius gamer."_

 _"This is only beginning." When Man finished browsing files, he sighed "Miss Tawny, this isn't a full report?"_

 _Women shook his head "After he will register to the system, our R &D Department gets a full data about last battle and prepare the final report." After the man had given her back file, she bowed her head and walked from office._

 _President walked to one of covered poster. "Welcome to the game ..." the man smiled slightly, pulling out a cover and revealing a bigger version of the picture from Might Action X Gashat._

 **STAGE ONE … CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **?: Mighty Action X**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"So this is Vale, huh?"

"You will be perfect, little girl."

"Heh?! This is level one form! You must be kidding M!"

"You can call me a Masked Rider … Ex-Aid!"

 **STAGE 01-02: Ex-Aid Joins the Battle!**

"Stay away from her, or I will kill you, do you understand?"

* * *

 **GASHAT CORNER:**

 **MIGHTY ACTION X** \- Gashat based on side-scrolling platform game "Mighty Action X." In game players control character called Mighty, fighting with virus-like enemies and collecting shaped like Mighty's head icons, making him stronger. Gashat creates blocks in the battlefield, they can be used as platforms or destroyed to obtain a power up.


	2. Stage 01-02

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _'Thoughts in a dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

 **MODIFIED: 18.01.2017**

* * *

 **CONTINUE**

 _Name: Tyrian_

 _World: 01 "Brave new world" (Stage 01-01)_

 _Gashat: 1_

 _Time: 0:20_

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 ** _Previous:_**

 _Tyrian Magnum is a typical teenager from planet Earth. A strange game cartridge sent him to the world of Remnant, where he almost killed by the monster called 'Grimm.' A two Huntsman saved him from death, but they attacked by strange creatures. Tyrian transformed into a Masked Rider to protect himself and both Huntsman against the computer virus, the Bugster._

* * *

 _'Note to myself. Never again drunk with Grun. Never … again.'_

I was waking up in the world of pain, something very rare for me. All my senses were relying on pain, and this was so weird. I thought all this talking about that level of pain wasn't true, so I can't believe anybody can survive something like that. But at this very moment, I want to die. Honestly, I want to die. My eyes stung, my ears rang, inhaling through my nose caused pain, every inch of my body ached and my head pounding. Also, I could swear my stomach want a return breakfast. 'How much did we drink?' Groaning softly, I opened my eyes. First, everything was a blur, but I blinked few times and saw something very strange.

A pair of silver eyes looked at me. ' _Wait a minute ... SILVER EYES?! What the hell?!_ '

After the first shock, I notice a pair of silver eyes belongs to the girl with very dark brown hair that was cut short, stylized to look a bit wild but still neat enough and longer on the right side of her face. Her hair fades to red as it gets closer to the edges. She had pale white skin that emphasizes her hair color. She wearing a black blouse and skirt that have both have red trimmings, black leggings, and black boots with red laces and soles. Along with that was a black corset with red strings, a dark gray belt, and a red hooded cloak. "Yang! He was waking up!" she said, turning her head left. I want to be sat up, but my body gave me straight signal 'Don't even think about it, moron!', So I groaned in pain. The girl turned to head to me "Don't move."

"Coming!" I heard another famine voice, so I turned my head. To the room walked a girl at that same age as me with long blond hair, pale complexion, and lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a red heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, small banner-like object, black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She holds a mug on her hands "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Kill me." I muttered, turning my head to silver eyes girl "Just kill me. Every inch of my body, my head … what the hell did I drink last night?" Blonde girl giggled, before sat on the chair next to the place where my body laid and gave me a mug "What is that?"

"This should help you." she said, before turned to the first girl "Go and bring the bucket. Fast."

A silver eyes girl blinked "Why?" she asked, when I looked at the mug before drank it. Warm, nice, maybe a taste was little bad, but I didn't compare … ugh, my stomach.

"Ruby, go. He will-" Yang girl stopped, seeing my reaction "Fast!" a silver eyes girl looked at me before she disappeared in petals in the rose. What the hell?! How did she this?! "Just hang a while."

"My stomach is spinning like ..." I muttered before is started. I covered my mouth, but before I blinked a silver eyes girl back with a blue bucket. She gave me that, so I puked on it.

"Gross," she said, "What did you give him?"

The blonde girl shrugged "I don't know. Dad said clearly when our guest will wake up, give him this and bucket." she added, "He has a weird sense of humor."

"Yeah." a girl nodded "Maybe I call him or uncle?" a blonde girl shook her head, so a silver eyes girl leave the room.

A moment later, my breakfast was in the bucket "Man, so this is a hangover?" I asked myself. Blonde chuckled softly "Thanks for that, but never again. Never freaking again I will drink that."

"But are you feeling a better?" she asked. I still felt pain, but it was smaller. I didn't know what she gave me, but it worked. "When dad and uncle bring you to home, you looked like shit."

"That stupid idiot and his great ideas." I took a breath and place bucket on the floor "Only my head pounding, but I can handle this." I pushed myself to sat up on the couch. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01- 02: Ex-Aid Joins the Battle!**

"Two days," she said. I looked at her confused "You slept two days. Thank Oum, you don't need a kiss to wake up." a blonde joked. Sleeping Beauty, that why she called me that. But two days? Heck, I like to sleep, but two days even for me is too long. "Dad want took you to the hospital, but uncle said 'no' for some reason."

"Two days," I repeated, looking at my hands. It was glowing "W-what?" What is going on? Why my hand glowing at pink?! Why I slept two days?! Why her uncle didn't take me to the hospital? ' _You are from another world, idiot._ ' My brain reminded me. Oh yeah …. wait, what?! That mean only one thing. "No way, it can't be true" I whispered to myself.

"You Aura is still transforming." I heard another voice. More, more familiar. I turned my head and saw Qrow.

' _This wasn't a dream_ ' I thought when he walked to me and the blonde girl. He holds my bag, probably with Driver and Gashat. ' _Holy cannoli, I really transformed that night._ ' Masked Rider, Grimm, Bugster Virus. I should call M, he owns me an explanation.

Blonde girl turned to Qrow "What's now?"

"I will talk with him. You can help Ruby." she muttered something "Yang."

"Yeah yeah." she stood up "See you later, Sleeping Beauty." Blondie winked at me and walked out from the room. Huh?

"Don't even think about this." Qrow hissed and glared me. I felt a cold chill on my spine "One stupid move, and I will personally kill you. Do you understand?"

I gulped "Yes sir." He sat on the chair and opened a bag. As I thought, Gamer Driver, Mighty Action X Gashat and Scroll were in the bag "This really wasn't dream."

"Dream? You really transformed." Qrow said and pull out a Gamer Driver, Gashat and strange device on the table "Could you explain me …?"

"How did I transform into a masked armored guy?" I interrupted him "I am very sorry, but I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, boy" he frowned "You don't know?"

"I am saying a truth Mister Qrow. That night, when you and mister Taiyang were fighting with that orange heads, I want help you two, and I was pretty sure Driver can summon a warrior to fight with that Viruses. But you saw what happened."

Qrow looked at me suspicious "Why you?" he asked, "I tried to put the Driver on my waist, but belt didn't show."

I shrugged "Only a genius gamer can use Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat, so I must be one of this genius gamer." He sighed "If you want to ask about the orange head, I only know two things. First, their names are the Bugster. Second, they are some kind of computer virus and Hunstman weapons are useless."

"That why Tai and I can't beat them." Qrow muttered "Last question for now. You aren't from this world, do you?"

I blinked surprise. How did he know? "Why you ..."

"You didn't know about Grimm, you hadn't activated Aura, you didn't know where are you been. And also" he pulled out from the bag my smartphone "I found this and checked it. One sticker said more than a thousand words."

"Made in China?"

Qrow chuckled "So you are a smart one."

"No, in my world almost everything is made in China. It is a big country with cheap labor." I said, "Mister Qrow, I have the question."

He glanced me "Yes?"

"What are you do with me? I mean, I from another world and ..."

He held his hand to stop. "Stop. Tai and I talked about it. You can stay here for now, but one rule. Don't even think to do something stupid. You know what I mean." I nodded. "Good boy. Now, I must meet me friend and tell him about you." he stood up "Oh, and prepare yourself."

"For what?"

Qrow smirked "If you want to survive in this world, you need to learn how to fight. Good night Tyrian." he walked out. I blinked surprise. Training? No way, my body is in terrible shape and need to regeneration. Geez, this is bad. Also, I am not the type of warrior. Maybe I know how to use fists, but fighting against Bugster Viruses or that 'Grimm' is the last thing I want to do.

"But first" I took the communicator device from the table. "I will call it an X-Fire." Time to call to M, maybe he will give me idea what to do. Looking at the screen, I noticed the last words I want to see ' _Out of the range._ ' "You must be kidding me," I muttered, put the X-Fire to bag and took Driver from the table. Still hard to believe. Me, Tyrian Magnum, an ordinary guy from Earth, transformed into armored warrior named a Masked Rider. "Masked Rider," I repeated because I heard somewhere that name. "Whatever" Scroll vibrated. It seemed to be activated. I placed Driver on the table and took Scroll 'Maybe Qrow turned it on?' Also, this device looked really like some concept of a future tablet, but it had very familiar application. Call, Message, various Apps … wait a moment "Huh?" I asked myself. One of the app's icon looked like a cover from Driver's screen. 'G.D.'

"Could be?" I pressed the App's icon. ' _Gamer Driver Software._ ' No way. I blinked surprised when app started searching. I stare the Driver on the table, before looked screen again. App connected with Driver and want me to sign in. "Maybe I find some answers," I said and registered. ' _Your nickname_ ' Mighty? Nah, that sound stupid. Maybe X? Dump. Oh I know, I use my tag from the IRC. "Ex-Aid" I tapped and pressed ' _Okay_.' To my surprised, that was all. No passwords, no my real name or something. Only nickname. Weird.

 ***GURGLE***

"Ugh," I grumbled, looking at my stomach in irritation. The savage growling in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't had anything to eat since the two days and moment ago I returned my breakfast. "Maybe that girls give me something to eat." Dragging myself to my feet, I decided to go to the kitchen. I headed to the door and managed to open it before slipping out into the hallway. But something touched me "Huh?" I looked down and saw a dog. He or she was a Black-headed tricolor Pembroke Corgi with gray eyes. "Hey, buddy." I kneeled on my right leg and gave him/her hand. The dog sniffed my hand few times, before bark so I patted him/her. "Good Dog."

"Oh, you meet Zwei." a silver eyes girl voice forced me to lift up my head. She was stood few steps away, holding a few plates.

"Zwei, huh?" I repeated, one more time patted dog "You have a lovely name, buddy." He barked when I stood up "Maybe I can help you?"

She smiled "Sure. Here." she said and gave me plates "Yang is waiting in the kitchen." silver eyes added, before turned and walked to the another room. Great, I have plates, but don't know where to go.

"Ruby where are you?" someone shouted. Well, this is my clue. I headed to place from where the voice came. As I thought, in the room was a blonde girl "Oh, Sleeping Beauty." she said with a grin. I chuckled and placed plates on the table "Thank you. How are you feeling?" When my stomach gurgles again, she laughed "someone is hungry."

"After two days I can eat a horse." I said, "Umm, Mister Qrow is still here?"

Blonde shook her head "No." Crap. I want to tell him about that strange app in the Scroll. Something tells me, it is a key to understanding how Driver work. "But dad should back soon. He wants also talk with you."

' _Dad?_ ' I thought. Yes, when she told silver eyes about that drink, she mentioned dad ordered to give me that. And she looked very familiar to mister Taiyang. ' _That same hair color, skin complexion. Could be?_ ' To the room walked a silver eyes girl. She also was familiar to Taiyang and blonde, but she has black hair and that silver eyes "About what?"

The blonde girl shrugged "I don't know. He and uncle were very enigmatic about where they found you, Sleeping Beauty." So girls didn't know about the Driver and Gashat.

I rubbed back of my head "Well, I think I should introduce myself. Name is Tyrian Magnum." I said to both girls.

"I am Yang." a Blondie said, "And this is my younger sister, Ruby."

"I can talk myself, sis!" Ruby huffed. Yang giggled, before ruffled her head "Stop! Yang!"

On my face appeared grin "Nice to meet you, Yang and Ruby."

* * *

 _'Holy shit.'_

This was my first thought when I saw a city. "Welcome to Vale, Tyrian," Yang said when we leave Bullhead out. She and Ruby took me to the central city this 'Kingdom of Vale' and give a tour. That nice of they, but I had another plan. Find M's hideout, get some answers and try localize Grun's current location. I'm one hundred percent sure, he is somewhere here.

After my arrived here, few days passed. M was out of the range. Girls helped me a lot when their dad – Taiyang – and Qrow slowly prepared me for something called 'Hellday.' That sounds bad, but now I haven't a better option. Another dimension and this stupid stuff. "So this is Vale, huh?" I said, looking around. This was more futuristic that I thought. Patch is the island, more familiar to a small town than the big city and well, I am all my live life in the big city. But still, Vale was something awesome. ' _How many people live here?_ ' I asked in thought. "So, you want to give me a trip ..."

Ruby nodded "Yeah." she looked at her sister "Where's now?"

Yang shrugged "I don't know. It was your idea." I chuckled "But I think we should go to the shopping. Uncle said you will start tomorrow a real training." a sly grin appeared on her face "And sparring fight with me, so you should look nice when I kick your ass."

I chuckled and waved off "We'll see tomorrow, Firecracker." Yang smirked when Ruby rolled her eyes and start walks "And where are you going?"

"You'll see," she said. I looked at Yang, but she followed her younger sister. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty."

I sighed and followed both girls "Sleeping Beauty. And I complained when Grun started name me a Fartass." both girls laughed when they heard my nickname "Yeah, yeah. Funny, I know."

"Fartass? Really?"Blondie asked, "Why?"

"From the video game. I call Grun Sir Douchebag when he uses Fartass." I rubbed back of my head "Heh, sometimes I missed my previous nickname."

"Oh?" Yang turned her head to me "How he called you?"

I smirked "Red." both girls looked at me confuse "Oh come on! You never heard about Pokemon?!"

"Poke-what?" they asked at that same moment. I groaned, before realized they can't hear about Pokemon, because it was released only in my world. Crap.

"Sweet Lord Helix, it will be a long way" I chuckled, before started explaining girls about a game. A mechanic from the first generation to six, pocket monster and their evolution across twenty years, storyline of each game and internet phoneme named Twitch Plays Pokemon with all 'Lord Helix and False Jesus' stuff. "... and that why double battles are the primary format in the official tournaments. Smogon nerds ban everything if they can't beat that."

Ruby has stars in her eyes "You have a copy?" she asked, her face showing a competitive side.

"Sorry, but no," I said half truth. I had Emerald, FireRed, Platinium, HeartGold and Black ROMs with emulators on my dead smartphone. "But if I will repair my console, you will be the first person who can play all games I have. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ruby exclaimed, so I smiled. Yang chuckled "Oh, but I have a question. Why Grun called you Red? Red is a Pokemon Master, right?"

"Red is a legend." I smirked "You see, he called me Red because I won almost every time when we played, like Red in the first game. He was like Blue, always a step before me, but lose every time. Heck, he first bought a Pokemon Red, when I only can imagine about Gameboy." we were in a massive shopping center. "Okay, what's now?"

Yang grinned before she catches my arm "Shopping time" she drag me to somewhere.

* * *

 _The woman entered the President's office with a few documents on her hand. Her boss was sitting on his desk and playing on the handheld console. Blondie hair woman stops next to desk her boss and wait when he ends the game 'When he finally grow up' she sighed._

 _" **Game Clear!** " a device informed, so president smirked._

 _"And this you can call a good reboot. I must give guys a bonus payment." The Woman coughed, so he noticed her "Umm, you don't see anything, right?"_

 _"Of course. I didn't see you play on not release game, Mister Dan." she mocked him a little, before gave him files "Final rapport about zero one, now know as an 'Ex-Aid.' Stupid name if you ask me."_

 _"A little, but always he can call himself a Mighty" Dan said, reading a rapport "Interesting. I supposed he and Mighty are synchronized, but not on this level. He is really a Genius Gamer like you know who."_

 _Women nodded, before gave boss next file "Yes. Our R &D Department also was surprised when they saw results. And this is what about the boy I can find in the database."_

 _President took a document "It isn't too much, miss Twanny."_

 _"I'm sorry, but ..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"Something is wrong." she said "Like this boy didn't exist before his first transformation. First I thought that was a mistake, but I asked my friend from Atlas and Mistral to check their database. Any records."_

 _The man had raised his brow before he realized something "Oh, so they made a move." He smiled and put file through to the shredder "After that years, they finally made a move." president stood up and walked to the window "Miss Twanny, please contact with our friend and send him all file."_

 _The woman nodded "Of course." she took a file from a desk "Oh, and one more thing."_

 _The man turned his head to her "Yes?"_

 _She took a handheld console from the desk "I will take this. You have a job to do, CEO." She smirked demonically as President groaned. "With lawyers."_

* * *

Why me? Why?!

If I knew what happened in Hellday, I ran away before it began, but no, nobody told me. It was a nightmare from someone who the only train to be a good shape. From sunrise to sunset I was in motion. Running, squat, press-ups, obstacle course, fight with Yang, etc. Five days in a row.

Five days in real hell.

But right now, I have a bigger problem named Yang. Or I should say Yang's right hook. Last time when she punched me, I was unconscious from rest of the day. Praise Lord Helix, we fought before dinner, so her dad and uncle carry me to my room. But still, she has a strong right hook.

I dodged Yang strike under her left arm and try counterattack with my right punch, but she caught my fist. Oh boy, I know what she is playing, and this isn't good for me. When Yang heard my gulp, she smirked: "Stop." Taiyang said and rescue me from death. "Enough for today." Yang looked at her father little disappointed, but she released my fist. Xiao Long approached to us "Tyrian, you still make that same mistake."

I lowered my head and sighed "I know." Yang nudged me.

"Not bad. At the first time, I beat you in five seconds," Firecracker said with a grin on her face. I had frowned before Taiyang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need time. Yang was trained to be Huntress from years, you just begin to be ..." he stopped, realizing he can't tell the truth when Yang was nearby. She and Ruby still didn't know about my armor. "you know."

"Yeah," I muttered when Blonde brawler looked at me suspiciously. Sometimes I think she knows about my transformation that night and she only waits o moment to ask me about it. "But still, I need more training. Even it will be a Hellday."

Taiyang smiled "And this is a spirit." he said, before turned and started a walk to the home "Oh, and I talked with my friend. Tomorrow he delivered me your new weapon so you can begin training with Ruby."

My weapon. Well, when Ruby showed me her badass scythe-sniper rifle and her skills, I thought about my last battle. It is still placed to improve my ability and make me a better warrior, so I asked Mister Taiyang to help me a create a weapon familiar to Gaschacon Breaker. He asked his friend from Signal Academy to constructed me a hammer blade weapon with Dusk Chamber based on the blueprint of Gaschacon Breaker. M, who finally called me, sent me that. "Come on, dinner time," Yang said, snapping me from my thought. I looked at her and nodded before we walked toward home "Any plan for the evening?"

"Kick your ass in another game?" I mocked her. Firecracker frowned "You still owe me money from last time."

"If I know you are so good in fighting games I never bet with you." she muttered.

"Well, I am not good in that type of games. I am just a genius gamer." Yang rolled her eyes "Oh come on, don't be mad at me." I said with a grin on my face "This time you can select a game and stage."

She huffed "And you again win with me. Heck, you even beat Ruby." I shrugged "She spent almost all childhood on that game and she every time kicks my ass. No, I won't play with you anymore."

"Sure." I waved off "Now you say no, but when I will play with Ruby, you change your mind. Like always." I showed her my tongue. Yang glared me, but she didn't say anything. We in silent went to a dining room when Ruby was playing with Zwei "But if you asked ..." I broke a silence "... I have a plan go to the cinema and see that new movie. Wanna go?"

Yang giggled "Oh, you want to ask me for a date?" she mocked me, know what happened to me when her dad or uncle heard that. I gulped, so she laughs loudly.

I want to say something, but Taiyang came from the kitchen with the bowl. "Dinner is ready." he informed us, before saw my pale skin "Tyrian, what's wrong?"

"Umm. Noth ..."

"He just asks me if I want to go to the movie with him," Yang said, still teasing me. I gulped again, knowing what happened next. Please, Lord Helix, save me.

The old man glared me. I supposed he was picking a method to kill me "And me too." Ruby said. I looked at her. Why she said this?! She also wants to see how her father murders me?! "Right Tyrian?" I nodded, not sure what she is playing.

Xiao Long placed a bowl on the table, still glancing me "Okay." he said after a while "But return before ten o clock, am I clear?"

"Like the sun," I said. He smiled a little and back to the kitchen, so I sighed "Thanks, Ruby, you save my ass. Again."

Rose sat on the chair "No problem. We are friends, right?" With my nod, she smiled "And I want to go also in that movie. I heard that is awesome!"

I chuckled "But I didn't say a title ..." At this moment my brain realized something. "You both tricked me."

Yang patted my shoulder when Ruby grinned "You leave with us almost a month and don't learn?" she mocked me and sat on the chair. "You will buy ticket and popcorn because you take US on the date." a sly grin appeared on her face.

I sighed "Why me? Why Lord Helix?" Yang and Ruby laugh. I want sat, but something in my pocket started ringing. ' _Not Scroll … X-Fire._ ' I thought, pulling out a device "Sorry girl, I must answer that." The girl nodded, so I went to my room "Yo."

" **Yo, pro!** " he greeted me. " **What's up?** "

"Nothing new. Helping in the home, spar with Yang and now I'm must go with both girls to the cinema."

M chuckled " **They tricked you, did they?** " After my nod, M sighed " **That why I never try find a girl. I don't be like trick or manipulate. But find a positive, you maybe...** "

"Forget. If I do something stupid, Qrow and Taiyang will kill me. And I want live and back to my world." M rolled his eyes "Okay, you get something?"

" **Sorry, but no.** " he said, " **I checked all Vale's CCTV, police records and hospital, but I didn't find your friend.** "

"Another kingdom?"

" **You must wait. After that screw, we need time to regroup and stay in the shadow for now.** " M informed me " **Prepare to battle.** "

"Whatever." I muttered "You don't tell me anything. Who are they, what is Bugster ..."

" **I will tell you everything, but you must be patient.** " M said, "Trust me."

I frowned "How I should trust you? You even didn't tell me your name, only nickname. Give me one reason to believe you."

M sighed " **Man, you are really impatient, but okay. Listen carefully, I shall say this only once. Bugster Virus are a new type of virus threatens our world. A computer virus from games directly infects the human or Faunus body and evolves. The virus keeps multiplying until finally, the Bugster takes over the infected body.** " he explained " **There is one way to save a patient. Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat. It can be used to perform an operation to separate infected from the Bugster.** "

"Wait, so that thing was a human …?"

" **No, no, no!** " he shook his head " **That thing are like henchman or grunts.** " he added " **If you clear ten games you defeat Bugster and return to your world… probably.** "

I sighed "It's something."

He smirked " **This is all for at today. Have a nice date!** " he hang out.

' _Computer virus infects a human and Faunus. And I thought Terminator plot was stupid._ ' I sighed, putting X-Fire to my pocket, before took Scroll for the nightstand. Time to reserved tickets.

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

 _Ruby was running on the corridor because she was late on next class "Ahh! Not again!" After Uncle Qrow forbids her to used Semblance to run another class, Ruby must organize her time. But this time she forgets, and when the bell rang, she realized she is late. "Faster Ruby, faster!" she motivated herself "Whoa!" Rose bumped into a man and fall on the ground. "Ouch." she rubbed her head "Sorry." Ruby looked at the person. The person was a young man in his early 20s. He had black hair, and his features were strictly blank. His outfit was claret pants, black t-shirt and claret wool coat with a green arm._

 _"Hmm." person said, glancing her "You will be perfect, little girl," he smirked before he pulls out a strange dark violet device looks like the gamepad, shooter, and chainsaw mixed with the gauntlet. The man spread an orange mist toward Ruby. Rose closed her eyes and coughed few times "Done." a man walked away, leave young Huntresses._

 _After a while, Ruby stopped coughing and open her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked to confuse. Rose stood up and ran to her class "Sorry." she walked to class, but in one moment Ruby felt weird. Everything started to spin "Ughhh."_

 _"Miss Rose ..." that was last words Ruby had heard before she lost her concussion._

* * *

A new day brings new challenges like said my grandfather once or twice. Maybe it's true? Yesterday was a tough day, but today? Difficult to tell.

This day was strange for a different reason. The first funny thing was M. When I called him, he was nervous, like something bad happened. On my question what's wrong, he didn't answer and change a topic. Knowing M and his secrets, even I try forced him to talk, he never said me what happened.

The second strange thing was Ruby sudden ill. Yang called to me two hours ago. Ruby was lost consciousness in the school, and they took her to the hospital. It was weird because she was full of energy yesterday and ate five cookies bag on the movie. Her metabolism is pretty impressive.

I sat in a restaurant that sells desserts and wait for my two friends. She was discharged from the hospital with the order to stay in bed and don't force herself. But Ruby is Ruby and tomorrow she will training with Mister Qrow. But she isn't my younger sister, that Yang's worry. "Praise a lord," I muttered and took another bite of my desserts. It was splendid. ' _Note to myself. When I find Grun, take him here.'_

It had been an almost month since I have been in Vale. And still, I can't believe travel dimension are real. Thank Lord Helix and Saints Abby I didn't land in dimension when the Third Reich won a WW2 or something worse. Qrow, Taiyang, and girls explained me about Auras, Grimm, Semblances, Dust, and Schools. Well, it was a basic, but it's something. If I only knew earlier how to use Gamer Driver, maybe I defeated that Grimm or it killed me and destroyed the Driver.

But I was shocked when they told me about Faunus. They were similar to humans but also different to be classified as their own separate species. They had some sort of animal body part on them like a pair of ears or a tail. ' _Darwin must spinning in his grave'_ That was my first thought. After that, I went to the Vale's library and read about the history of that species, because I had a strange feeling and after learning how humans treated a Faunus, I had right. New species used to be only allowed to live on the continent of Menagerie until the Faunus Rights Revolution. ' _Faunus made their American or French Revolution_ ' The conflict ended with Faunus finally allowed to go out to the rest of the world.

But this change nothing, because they are still not treated with the equality they deserve. This world, world of Remnant, aren't that different that my home. Full of stupid humans who treated another species like second-class citizens or animals, because they are different. This make fell me disgusted.

"Here you are," Yang said when she and her sister walked to my table. "Sorry for waiting."

"No problem." I looked at Ruby "You like shit Ruby."

Blonde Brawler looked at me "That was rude." I shrugged "Whatever. She got a prescription." Rose snooze "Could you …?"

"Give it and wait." Yang smiled slight "Ruby, next time you should wear a cap." I joked. Rose glared me, but something was wrong. Her eyes were different. And that devious smirk on her face for a second. ' _Fishy_.' I thought before walked toward the pharmacy store.

* * *

 _On the roof on of building under construction sat a boy and played on video game console. He looks like younger version of the boy who bumped into Ruby. He had violet pants, blue t-shirt, and black leather jacket._

 _"It's infected." a new voice accused a boy to turned his head. The person from Signal walked toward him "Very soon it will multiply into a new comrade."_

 _"Hey, Graphite." The boy turned his head toward a city "Just thinking of a game being played on this wide field ..." his comrade walked to the edge of the building "... makes my heart skip a beat." the boy smiled. "Fate is really like a puzzle game."_

 _Graphite chuckled "Are you okay with this, Parado?" Parado didn't answer, only smirked and back to his game._

* * *

I, Yang and Ruby walked toward Bullhead's pad. Rose got her medication, but she still looked bad. I am not the idiot, and I know, it isn't working immediately, but something was weird. When Blonde and I were all time talking about various stuff, joking and mocking each other, Ruby was silent. Yang and I tried to lift her mood, but she only stared at us. That was weird.

Yang looked at Ruby before whispered to me "It's your fault."

I blinked "W-what?"

"Because of you've bought her five bags. Five." Blonde said, "I told you ..."

"Come on. You two tricked me. And Ruby hasn't the gastric flu." Ruby stopped and turned to us "What's up?"

She started to trembling "Cold." Ruby muttered. "Very cold." she kneeled down and groaned. "Ughhh … my head."

I crouched opposite to her "Hey if you want I can take you on piggyback." She looked at me "Holy crap." Her eyes were empty. To my surprise, I saw orange things was slowly sprouting out from her neck "Don't tell me."

Yang ran to me "What's wrong?"

"I am not sure, but better call you dad," I said, reaching to my daypack with Driver ' _No way. How she...'_ I even can't open a bag, because orange things transform to Bugster Viruses. One of they kicked and sent me flew back.

"Tyrian!" Blonde shouted when I backfield in the air and land. Bugster Viruses surrounded Ruby, and they acted like weird. Not attacking her or us, just wait. "What in the world ..."

"Bugster." I muttered "Crap, but how? How Ruby created them?"

"Wait, what?" Yang asked me shocked "What she did?"

"Later."

Yang frowned but nodded "Okay. Plan?"

"Your weapon is useless to their and if they infect you, game over." I explained, "So forget about punching or kicking." Standard weapon isn't effective on the Bugster Viruses, only my hammer. If Yang and Ruby saw my transformation, they want to know the truth. So what I should tell them? This is crazy even for me. But I am without options. Think Tyrian, think. "Wait. M!" I said before pull out the X-Fire Communicator.

"Who?" Yang asked

"My friend," I answered, calling to him. After few seconds he appeared on the screen "We have a situation."

" **Don't tell me you ran into Bugster.** " I nodded, so he sighed " **I told you, try to avoid their before...** "

"Not now! They surround Ruby, and she acts straight."

M bit his lips " **Crap, she must be infected with Virus. Can you check her?** "

"No. We must fight with rest of orange freak. And I can't do you know what."

" **Ohh.** " he nodded " **Okay. So you need help.** " I nodded " **You have Driver?** "

"Yes." I showed him Gamer Driver.

" **Good. Press it to the waist. When belt attached, you can summon Gaschacon Breaker and perform Critical Finish. But I recommend...** " he stopped when he saw I pressed a Driver to my waist " **You should read a manual.** "

"Playing a game without reading the manual is genius gamer style" I muttered. Time to think. ' _Weapon_ ' Around me appeared a hologram ring with one weapon, to I took it "Let … whoa!" To my surprise, the weapon was too heavy for me and fall on the ground. ' _Of course. Armor must increase my strength, so I can even flick it. But now it's too heavy._ ' If only someone can help me … I'm the idiot. "Firecracker. I need your help." She turned to me "Hurry!" A blonde brawler looked at Bugster Viruses who surrounded her sister before approached to me. "Listen to me now and don't ask a question. We must lift up this hammer and slam when I say now."

"You can't raise it by yourself?"

"I said something about a question, but not, I can't. It's too heavy. You want to try?" she rolled her eyes before try to lift a hammer up. As I thought, she only lifted if a few centimeters above ground ' _Together we should do this._ ' I figured and interested Mighty Action X Gashat.

 **KIWEZAMA!**

When the face of hammer began erupting in colorful energy, I know it's work! "Up." I ordered, so we both lifted a hammer up and moved closer to Bugster "Here we goo! Now Yang!" I yelled, pulling a trigger.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

We both smashed a hammer to the ground. A blue wave moved forward and when reached to Viruses, destroyed they, but also a recoil sent us flew back "Wheew." I sighed after a while before stood up. "Are you alright?"

Yang grimaced, so I help her got up "Yeah. What was that?"

"Something I still don't fully understand." she sighed, when I walked to Breaker and pull out a Gashat. "Now, let's check Ruby."

"Yeah." Yang nodded before looked at Driver on my waist "And you owe me an explanation." I waved off, but she had a right. I own her and Ruby what's going on. We knelt next to Ruby, and I scanned her by X-Fire Communicator, so the hologram showed up. Yang and I noticed a star flying next to Ruby "M, how is she?"

" **I have good news and bad very news.** " he said, " **Good news, she hasn't any major injured, maybe few scratches."**

I nodded "And the very bad news?" Yang asked.

" **It's too late.** " Huh? Before I asked, she stood up.

"You pest!" she said, before slapped a Yang. I was shocked "How dare you killed my precious henchmen?!"

"Ruby?" I asked, moving back. She acted like something took control of her. And I swore I saw something like a hologram for a second.

Rose pointed me "You are new Rider. Very well, prepare to be destroyed by fantastic Salty! Buhahaa!" she laughed, before her body change. She transformed into orange Rock Golem.

I catch Yang's arm and pull her away from a new monster. "Ruby!" she yelled shocked, worry and surprise, when I was stood and looked at strange an orange monster. No, this can't be true. Okay, Ruby was infected, but why she transformed something like that?!

 **"Tyrian.** " M said, so I looked at the screen **"You must transform and fight."**

"Are you insane? I am never harming Ruby!"

M closed his eyes and took a heavy breath " **You must.** " he said, opening eyes. **"If you do nothing, Bugster destroy half of Vale. I know, this is hard to you..."**

"Are you hear yourself?!" I yelled, angry as hell "You want me to harm a little girl! Never!"

" **She will die!** " What? I was frozen when he said it. M glared me " **Listen, all this time when we argue about harming Miss Rose, Bugster Virus is killing her. You must do something**."

"But ..."

" **Use a level one form. You can separate Virus from the host."** M placed his hand on chest " **I swear on my life, she will be okay. Just do it!** "

I stood up and stare at Gashat when Yang looked at me confuse "Tyrian, what are you doing?"

I turned to head to her and smiled "You and your family help me. Your dad and uncle saved me from death. You and Ruby let me a helping hand. It's time to pay back my debts. I will help Ruby." I took a breath and throw her X Fire "I will change her fate!" I pressed the black button on Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Whoa!" Yang gasped when around us flew a few blocks. "It's like a game!"

"It's time to play the game!" I spin the shaft of the Gashat with my finger before I raised up my left arm with the item. Waiting for a second and then I inserted the cartridge in Primary Slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

Around me appeared a hologram ring with six profile photo, before Mighty was automatic chose. "Transform!" Time to flip a lever … huh, why I can't flip it?

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

"Huh?" I looked down. ' _New form?_ ' The undersuit was rather bulky giving me a mascot-like quality, with plain white armor covering up arms, shoulders, and legs. Chest plate was that same like in level two, and this weird big mask on my back became my new mask.

 **I AM MASKED RIDER!**

"Heh?! This is level one form! You must be kidding M!"

" **I told you. Level one form is little weird.** " M said " **Listen. You can't level up if Glitch Bugster is in a game arena. Only this form can separate host from the virus. Ready?"**

The golem spin its left fist "Let's do this!" I jumped on the fist when its landed on the ground. Bugster try hit me on the side attacked, but I ducked and backflip on its head. "Over here!" Monster swung his left fist, so I dodged by jumped from its head. It's hit himself and roar angry "Stupid idiot."

"Hey! That stupid idiot is my sister!" Yang yelled, but M chuckled. "What so funny?"

" **Right now, your sister is possessed by the Bugster.** " M said to her and me, when I forward rolled under a Rock Golem " **Tyrian, weapon.** " he admitted. Point taken.

"Easy buddy, because you hurt yourself again!" I mocked him before lifted a Gaschacon Breaker from the ground "Hmm, now I should use some catchphrase ..."

M and Yang sighed "Really?" blonde brawler asked before she noticed I started to run fast I could. Golem chased me and destroyed floating blocks "Hey! Where are you going?!"

M was silent for a second before realized " **Now I understand why Mighty chose you!** " Yang looked at X-Fire when I was jumping around and avoiding the golem attack " **He becomes stronger by eating candy.** "

"Oh," Blonde girl nodded "Wait! You want to tell me, Tyrian is now a Mighty from the Mighty Action Series?!"

" **Bingo!** " my friend said " **So you know how it's work,** " he added, where I was jumping on the blocks, the second and hit the third block with my Gashacon Breaker. Revealing to be a yellow coin " **Speed Power up!** "

I took it "Item get!" I exclaimed before started flying through the Golem multiple times and hit it with crazy speed, ricocheting on the floating blocks. Each strikes a cause 'HIT' SFX appeared. After eleven had hit, the Bugster was knocked down, but it slowly got up. "Come on!" I yelled to him when I landed. Golem was going for the attack, so I used a Gashacon Breaker and block the first and second strike, but third attack parry by a spin heel kick. "Time to finish this!" Jumping high, I prepared to blow final attacks. First I slam a hammer on its head. After flipping in the air, I did it again, Before blow a final strike, I pressed a B button on the Gaschacon Breaker and did a final slam.

 **PERFECT!**

After my land on the ground, Bugster golem digitally exploded, revealing Ruby, before she falls to the ground "That was intense. But Ruby is safe."

" **Tyrian.** " M said, " **This isn't ended.** "

"Eehh?"

"Ruby!" Yang ran to her little sister and kneeled to grab her, but she passed through her hand "W-what the...?" When I saw this, I ran to both girls "What is happening with my sister?" Xiao Long asked when Rose was slowly fading. That was a bad sign.

" **This isn't end,** " M repeated before I looked at the swarm Bugster DNAs combine into some new form. It was a blue humanoid monster with a black hat and a blue gauntlet in his right arm " **Now meet another the Bugster form.** "

"Another? Come on, how many forms they got?!" I had yelled piss before Yang nudged me "What?" she pointed a Ruby.

" **You can't beat me when you're only a level one!** " Monster mocked me.

"The boss Salty from Mighty Action One." Yang muttered surprise "But how."

" **Game isn't over** " M took a heavy breath " **You know what to do.** "

I smirked under the mask "Transform Plus!" I flipped a lever ' _Finally_.'

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

The pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center, so I ran through it before jumping upwards with a punch.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

After level one armor had busted of me cause a level two appeared, so I landed on the ground crouched down. I lifted my head, before rising up and raising my right fist into the air. Yang was surprised of my new form. "Holy ..."

"You can call me a Masked Rider … Ex-Aid!" My hammer was summoned one more time, and I pressed A button.

 **JA-KIIN!**

Gaschacon Breaker changes to Blade Mode. I raised a clenched fist "Let's clear this with no continues!" I added, opening fist.

" **You're making me salty**!" Bugster had snorted before he charged to me. I jumped upward and did a front flip, dodge his strike. He again rushed to me, so I back flipped and slashed my blade to his back. He moved forward, turning to me, so he noticed when I swung my sword. Salty blocked the strike with his gauntlet "Take that!" He pushed my weapon away, before throwing a punch to me. I moved back and saw strange things. His arms shot a short-range electrical burst.

' _I wonder..._ ' Salty was faster that I thought. When my brain was away, he finally punched me with his gauntlet and shocked me.

"His gauntlet can shock you!" Yang had yelled to me before we both heard a slight beeping noise when I was hit. She looked saw the bar on my chest was little depleted, "He has a health bar?" Blonde brawler asked M than he nodded "So what happens if it reaches zero?"

M rolled his eyes " **Game over.** " he said, " **On the best option he only return his breakfast, on the worst he can die.** " M said when I was slashing Salty.

Hearing this sentence "Wait, what?!" I yelled before noticed one thing. Salty catch my blade with his gauntlet arm "Oh crap." I only muttered, when he shock me, forced me to move back. Bugster tried to punch me but rolled out of the way of the attack. ' _Hmm, time to change a plan_.' I thought, getting up and pressing a B button, before slashing Salty. After that, I had jumped into the air to the floating blocks and press A button.

 **JA-KON!**

Jumped down, I was hitting him with a hammer. I swung my arm with a hammer to strike him, but Salty ducked under ' _Perfect_ ' Pressed a B button, I was turning and hitting his gauntlet with the Gaschacon Breaker. On his arm appeared a few cracks 'Bingo. His arm is his weapon and also a weak point' I thought, pressing a B button and hitting a hammer. More cracks appeared ' _One more time_ ' I did it once more, cause a little explosion on the Bugster arm.

" **What?!** " Salty yelled before realized what happened. " **How dare you?!** " he asked me, but I pressed A button and slashed him, sent him flew backward and ran after him, slashing him five more times. When he landed, I was pressing a B button and slashing him, cause a 'GREAT' SFX appeared. " **Damn you,** " he said when I taking Mighty Action Gashat from the Driver.

 **GASHUUN!**

I lifted up the Gashat and blew on it before I inserted it into the top opening on his holster.

 **GASHATTO!**

" **What?** " Salty question, when I pressed the silver button.

 **KIWEMAZA!**

Energy began gathering around my right foot when I got into a jumping stance and pressing a silver button once more "Rider Kick!"

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

My visors gave a glowed for a second, as I jumped forward with a kick, hitting the Slaty with his right foot before it exploded due to the amount of energy it was hit with.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

"Level ..." I getting up and doing a spin around, before throwing left arm with victory gesture into the air. "... clear!" A mini pop-up window appeared in my vision.

 **BATTLE RESULTS!  
** **Damage 1120 points  
** **HP 800 points**

 **– SPECIAL BONUS -  
** **Fighter Stance 100 points  
** **Special Move 2500 points  
** **No Miss x1 5000 points**

 **SCORE: 0009520**

The game arena disappeared, so I ran to siblings. "Please be okay." I looked at Rose. She was all right, maybe still unconscious, but she stopped disappear "Thank Lord Helix." I pull out Gashat from Finisher Slot and flip a lever.

 **GASHUUN! GACHAAN! SEE YOU NEXT GAME!**

My transformation canceled, so I kneeled next to Yang "Listen-"

She glared me "No. Not here. We must take her to the hospital."

" **It won't be necessary** ," M said. Oh yeah, I forget about him. Yang gave me back the X-Fire, so I looked at the screen " **She is fine, she only need a rest.** "

"Are you sure?"

M nodded and smiled " **Yes. You defeated the virus. Nice work, Ex-Aid.** " I smile sadly, taking Ruby on the piggyback.

 _'Ex-Aid … Masked Rider Ex-Aid'_

* * *

When we back to home, Yang told everything to Qrow and her father. They only looked at each other, before they took me to another room and 'ask for a long chat.' Qrow stares at me "So, let's make this clear." he began "Ruby was infected by Bugster Virus, and this caused her ill. Virus replicate took control over her body and mutated into Rock Golem Glitch." I nodded, so he continued "And you used a Level one form to separated Virus from Ruby."

"Yes, sir." I said, "After that, I leveled up and destroyed Salty for good."

"Salty?" Taiyang asked, "I heard that name somewhere, but I can't remember where."

I shrugged "Boss from Mighty Action Series. Who care now, when he exploded?"

"Me." Qrow frowned "Tyrian, you heard yourself? Ruby mutated to Rock Golem?"

"Well, Yang told that same." Tai noted "So he didn't lie. The question is who was infected, Ruby. Ideas?"

I closed my eyes and try remembered what Ruby said after woke up. 'And I bumped into the weird guy. He told me I am perfected and spread an orange mist.' The weird guy which ability to infected humans and Faunus. "Ruby said Yang and me about weird guy in Signal. I think he is a culprit for now."

Taiyang sighed "If we only have his photo. I will check camera on the hall" he got serious "Are you sure, Ruby is okay?"

I nodded "Yes. She is only tired and had few scratches. Maybe her Aura still a regeneration." he stood up "It's my fault. If I know, they will want ..."

"No." Qrow interrupted me "This isn't your fault. Bugster didn't choose Ruby because they knew about your power."

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked curiosity "You suspected they chose first victim random?"

Qrow stood up "I will check this. If last time was the common case, we maybe find a pattern." he turned to me "You are free for now. Take a rest Ex-Aid."

"Thank you, boss," I said and leave a room. ' _They want to kill me for a moment_ ' I thought, turning to Ruby's room. Before rest, I should check her once more. But not to my surprise, I bumped on Firecracker "Umm." Yang glared me. I should know, she is still mad at me "You heard everything, am I right?" She nodded "Crap, I want to tell you this in private. Okay, if you know a whole truth …" She caught collar of my shirt and pressed me to the wall. Her eyes were red ' _Her Semblance is activated. Oh boy, she will kill me_.'

Yang, still glaring me, finally spoke out "Leave."

"Huh?"

"You will leave my home." she said with tone opinionated "Stay away from her or I will kill you, do you understand?" I want to say something, but she punched next to my head "I don't care what my dad and uncle Qrow told you. She almost dead there." her tone was cold "I should thank you, but that Virus know about your armor. So you must somehow connect with him, and this may bring more dangerous on Ruby. I am her sister and I will do everything to protect her."

"Yang … " I muttered. She has right if I stayed with their, Bugster may strike again, and this time Yang or Ruby can die. "I-I ..." Yang maybe was piss, but I thought even for her was hard to treat me. She was like her father and maybe little overprotective about Ruby, but she was her big sister. Siblings protect each other. "I understand." She blinked little surprise "Give me a few days." Yang nodded, before released me from the grip. "I am sorry," I whispered, passing her and walking to my room.

 **STAGE TWO… CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"As you wish, councilman."

"Eh? A Palette swap?"

"Yang, you were too harsh on him."

"It's time to for a race!"

 **STAGE 01-03: Lazer's my name, the race's my game!**

"Good to see you again, herr Parado und herr Graphite. "


	3. Stage 01-03

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _'Thoughts in a dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

 **MODIFIED: 17.01.2017**

* * *

 **CONTINUE**

 _Name: Tyrian_

 _World: 01 "Brave new world" (Stage 01-02)_

 _Gashat: 1_

 _Time: 0:55_

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 ** _Previous:_**

 _The Bugster virus threatens humanity, also knows as Game Syndrome. If the virus propagates, it takes over the host, and eventually, the patient disappears. Tyrian Magnum was given a high-level mission, which is clear all ten games and becomes a superhero who'll save humanity. Tyrian saved his new friend – Ruby Rose – who was infected by Bugster Virus. He decides to fight to save his friends as a Masked Rider Ex-Aid!_

* * *

A two and half weeks had passed since my very first battle with the Bugster Monster and second as a Masked Rider Ex-Aid. I defeated Salty, Ruby cured, and her father accepted my explanation, I was pretty sure everything would be okay, but I forget about one person. Yang. I had a very 'nice' talk with her. She was less forgiving and 'gave me advice' to leave her home and start my life. So I 'forced' M to find me a place to stay. He offered me one of his old safe house, so in three days I was in new location and start 'new' life.

After moved, I realized I haven't much money. That strange application on my Scroll sent me some cash for destroyed Salty, so was weird for me, but this wasn't enough. Next mission was a find a job, and after few days I was able to get one as a shop assistant at a shop called From Dust Till Down. The owner, as well as my boss, has few more shops – and noodle bar with pretty good food – so he need help in one his shop. Funny, Grun worked as a shop assistant last half year after school, and he loves that, so I thought ' _That can't be hard._ ' Oh boy, I was so wrong about that. I hate this job, but before I find a better job I must work here.

"Here you go." I gave a young girl – who probably was a student from Signal – a package with ten fire Dust Crystal "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you." she answered, taking her order and walking away from the counter.

"Please come again!" I said with a fake smile when she left the shop "Finally. Man, what's wrong with kids this day. They can't decide what they want." I sighed, sitting on the chair. Thanks to Lord Helix, she was only here fifteen minutes. ' _Time for a little break._ ' A door opened, so I got up. To the show walked a man in a brown outfit with the package in hands. Delivery man? "Welcome to the From Dust Till Down. May I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for ..." he looked at package's superscription "Mister Magnum. I have a package for him."

"Oh. It is me." the man nodded and placed it on the counter "Where to sign?"

He shook his head. "It isn't necessary. Goodbye." The delivery man walked from the shop, so I looked at the package.

' _That was fast'_ I thought before opened it. Inside was few 12V battery and the rectifier, all parts I need to repair 'Zero.' Oh yes, almost forget about it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The day after moved to my new place, so I decided to clean-up "Could you remind me, why did you leave this place?" I asked M, cleaning old wardrobe.

" **Nothing big. Only police want my head."** he said, so I chuckled **"What?** "

"You? Chased by the police? Really?"

" **Yeah.** "

"For what? Tea dealing?" I mocked him and opened a wardrobe "Come on M, don't joke with me."

" **I am not joking!** " he shouted little annoyed " **It was complicated, okay?** "

I smirked "Of course. Tea dealing is the biggest crime in this world. I pretty surprised you are still alive." M huffed when I pull out a big box ' _What we have here… holy shit!_ ' Inside was a freaking robot! It was 3 foot 3, mostly pink-yellow-black and its head was a copy of R.O.B's head. "M! What in the world is that?!"

" **Hmm?** " he looked at my new discover " **Oh, you found zero zero.** " I turned my head to him " **Support Robot Gamer Zero Zero. Support Robots was developed to increase Riders powers, but something went wrong and the program canceled. Zero Zero was a prototype with a unique ability.** "

"What do you mean?"

" **Check its waist** " Huh? I looked at robot's waist and noticed the Gamer Driver! " **He can transform to Masked Rider. Before your Gashat was completed and gave to you, they must test it on someone, right? Zero Zero did not need to bond with the Gashat, so it was a perfect as a test subject**."

So that little robot can be a Masker Rider, huh? And test all Gashats? Let me think. Yang wants to kill me, and Ruby should stay away from me to my and her safe. ' _Liar, you met with her yesterday, and you two went to the arcade._ ' The voice in my head said… I think. Maybe I just my imagination. "It can be useful." I smirked before walked to the computer on my desk "M, do you have a blueprint of him?" He nodded "Send me." I grinned. Oh boy, finally some fun.

* * *

"Perfect. If I am correct with all calculation, this should be okay." A door opened again, so I looked who entered "Welcome to-oh, you are late."

To the shop walked a girl. She had impossibly long hair, resting on her hip, a slender frame, long legs that sprouted beneath her inside matching white tights and brown eyes that could burn any man souls. She wore a white tunic silver-trimmed short skirt with dark spikes. "What kind of greeting is that?" she asked, placing right hand on her hip. I pointed a watch on the wall. She shrugged, so I cocked my eyebrow.

"Special. Only for you, princess", I mocked her. Girl twitched the eyebrow and walked to the counter "Kiki, you are late again."

"You are not my boss." girl huffed before placed a little paper bag on the counter. I rolled my eyes and opened it "This is enough for your silence?"

"If it is with extra cheese, yes." Kiki chuckled "You have more luck than a brain." I muttered, wrapped a paper towel from it. The girl smiled and went on the backstage when I ate my burger and back to the magazine. After a while, she came back.

She looked at me "Where is a boss?" Kiki asked when I finished my dinner.

"I don't know. Phone to him if you want." the girl sighed "What?"

"Sometimes you act like a jerk," Kiki muttered and sat on the counter, exposing her legs. "Come on, ask! You know I am waiting for this."

"We both know you tell me even if I don't ask." She glared me, as I grinned "So how your audition, princess?"

"They will call me. But this time I think they call to me!" I chuckled and closed a magazine. In three weeks she has got a ten or eleven auditions. "But the way." Kiki looked at me "Can you take my shift next Thursday?" and she smiled. "Please."

"Another audition? You know, I have plan-"

"Please?" She put her hands together and looked at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed and waved off. "Fine, but-"

"I know, I know." Kiki smiled softly, before giggled "Hey, maybe we can go to the lunch when the boss came? I am starving like never!" I want to say something "And no burgers. Maybe Thai?" she rubbed her chin and looked at me with the devious grin "Oh, and you are paying."

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01-03: Lazer's the name, the race's my game!**

After two hours of teasing and mocking each other and pretty good lunch with Kiki, I finished my shift and back to my new home. Finally. "And here's my little paradise" I chuckled and stopped in front of the large gray building. It was just the standard rectangular shape with normal windows and balconies for each apartment. I went inside and rode the elevator up to the ninth floor. When the elevator stopped on my floor, I walked out and moved in front of my door. I did a little spin, pulling out key and opened a door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shouting, I went inside. My apartment was stark. Wardrobe, couch/bed, little TV with gaming console hooked up to it and desk with wood chair. No less, no more. Why? When I get better job, I will move again to the better place. "M?" I asked after plug Scroll to something like 'computer' or device like Nintendo Switch Dock. ' _I want play Sinnoh remake on Switch, but no, I must transfer to this world. Sorry Cynthia, maybe next time I will kick you ass. Or play Platinium if I finally find a charger with USB port._ ' From another side, I saw my friend "Where-"

He rose his hand " **If you are looking for a dinner I give you advice. Find girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't care.** " after my frown, he smirked " **You now...** " he started when I was pulling out parts from the box " **…that girl from your job.** "

"Kiki?" he nodded when I checked everything "Nah, she isn't my type. I mean, she has a perfect body and awesome legs, also she has nice and funny, but she is too talkative."

" **This is bad?** "

I nodded "For me, yes. And also Kiki has a boyfriend ..."

" **They broke last week**."

I shrugged "I wonder why ... wait a minute." I sent him a death glare "Are you spying her?" M scratch his head "You bastard! How dare you?!"

" **Okay okay. Jeez, calm down**." M huffed " **She just pretty, I want to know...** "

He stopped when he saw my angry face "One more word and I will find you and rip your balls. Am I clear?" M nodded "Jeez, last time you told me you are not finding a girlfriend."

" **You mean when Yang and Ruby tricked you?** "

"No tricked, just convinced to took they for the film."

" **With trick**."

"Screw you," I said before took a look at Zero Zero's blueprint.

After three long hours, I finally repaired Zero Zero. "Is it ready?" I asked M, eating a sandwich which I should not eat because it's almost nine a clock P.M, but my stomach wants food. Last half an hour my friend was checking and updating Zero Zero's firmware.

" **Yeah, but maybe you should equip with Driver.** " he advised, so I looked at him " **It was creating to support Masked Rider, so it may attack you if it sees you are average human, not it creator."**

"Yeah, good idea." I placed the Gamer Driver on my waist "Here we go." I flipped a switch button on the robot. Nothing happened "M, ideas?"

" **Nope,** " he muttered before something hit me. I fall on the floor and tried find who did this. "It's working! I can't believe!"

"Yeah." I muttered when robot looked at me curiosity "Hello Zero Zero. My name is Tyrian Magnum, and I am Masked Rider Ex-Aid." I said and pointed the Gamer Driver. It nodded "It's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand to him. Zero zero grabbed my forearm and shook it with confused look on 'it' face. I and M laugh, when my new comrade took a battle stance "Wait, wait. It's okay." I told and tried to calm him down, but he kicked my ankle "For what?!"

M chuckled " **Oh, he likes you."** I glared him, before hold up my hand again. Zero Zero looked and probably think 'What that strange creature want?' " **Now I know why they cut this project. It is-** " he stopped when Zero Zero took my hand and shook.

"Do you say something?" I mocked my friend before looked at Zero zero "Can he speak?"

" **I don't know.** " M said " **Blueprint shows a speaker, but I did not see an option to active it. Maybe in the future, I will find it.** "

"Zero zero … no, that sound stupid. You need a name." The robot looked at not sure about what I was talking to him "Maybe Lazer?"

" **Lazer? What a lame name.** " M chuckled, but Zero zero was reacted more enthusiastically to his name. " **Really? Geez.** "

I smiled "Welcome in the clan, Lazer." Now, only get another Rider Gashat.

* * *

 ** _A few days later_**

 _"Like always." Miss Twanny frowned, looking at her watch. President, who laid on the wall next to her, chuckled "I don't know what they are doing there. Choose a new curtain to their offices?"_

 _"Or maybe set a new taxes," Dan muttered. "And you should calm down. It's one hundred times better than sitting in the office and listing lawyers complain." His assistant rolled her eyes "If he restores CR, I won't complain about wait ten minutes or more."_

 _"But it's almost hour." Twanny huffed and crossed her arms "He doesn't respect our time."_

 _Dan looked annoyed at his assistant "And what is more important than?" she frowned "Exactly. Time for the second step in our plan."_

 _"Our plan, our plan. Only our plan" the woman hissed and wanted to add something, but the door opened. She got up from her chairs when Dan straightens up._

 _From the room walked two middle-aged men. First was tall with tanned skin and green eyes. He had black hair that was slicked up like spikes. He wore a dark overcoat with black boots. Second was little shorter than the first man but more hefty, also with tanned skin and brown eyes. He was bald and had bristle on his face. He also wore a dark overcoat with black buttons, but on his jacket, he had pinned the red cross. "Thank you, Steven. So we will see next Sunday? This time I will beat you!" the second man laughs, patting his comrade on his back. Both men shook their hand, before first went something "Idiot." bald men muttered when his friend was away "You believed, he want more money for his alternative source of energy."_

 _"Very good." Miss Twanny said "Dust should have an alternative if something happened. Even now, the price goes up when that bastard Torchwik's stealing everything." man nodded "Our economy and safety rely on this, so plan B is always a good option."_

 _The man smiled and looked at Dan "Where are you find her? She is smarter that my assistants."_

 _"I am not his secretary." Twanny frowned "Definitely not here." She added._

 _Man giggled "Of course Viola, of course. And yes, you have right. But he wants five more than he got last year."_

 _"Eight million?" Dan asked, surprised "It's insane, even for him. I heard, he has debt, but ..."_

 _"This isn't our problem, but Viola made a point. Council is worried after Torchwik's action. Dust price went up and I think they will accept this idiotic idea." The man frowned, before waved off "Never mind. Come with me, we must talk about few things." he added, moving._

 _Dan and Twanny nodded, before came along "Director Hinata, you saw files about last accident, right?" CEO asked._

 _"Yes." he sighed "I was hoping they never back, but ..." the man took a breath "… we haven't a better option, right?"_

 _"Right now? No." Dan said, sadly. "We are still looking for another three Genius Gamer, but one Gamer Driver and one Rider Gashat are still missing."_

 _"And we can't find a thief." Miss Twanny added "Hard to believe. He stole complete and prototypes. Even with that Gashat." Dan gulped when he remember a test of 'that Gashat.' Laboratory destroyed, two engineers injured and two years of hard work for nothing "We should destroy it when we had opportunity, but no, someone here said 'we can control it, trust me Viola.'" she snorted_

 _"I did not know that stupid robot goes berserk." Dan frowned "You are worst then my late dad."_

 _"That?" older man said curiosity._

 _"Prototype level five." Dan said, "It was our most powerful weapon right now, but also very unstable and dangerous for the user."_

 _Director very fast realized "How much?" they stepped into to elevator. Dan and Twanny were silent for a second "Mizu. Viola. Answer on my question."_

 _He and she had looked at each other before Viola shook her head "Ninety-nine point nine percent user dead. It was the only simulator, but one of our prototype robot destroyed the lab and exploded after." he said. "We were working on more safety version, but a thief stole the last prototype. Now we need more time and data. When object zero two, zero three and zero four will register ..."_

 _Hinata looked at him "Two, three and four?"_

 _"Quest Gamer, Shooting Gamer and Racing Gamer." Viola explained when they walked from the elevator "And Proto Action Gamer is still missing like Mizu said earlier." Miss Twanny added, passing Director the Scroll. "Also, I bring a list with the name of candidates. "_

 _"Hmm, interesting." Director looked at the list before stopped in front of the door "And who you propose as the new new supervisor?"_

 _"Me," she said. Mizu and Director looked at her "To be honest. Only less than dozen persons know about the Bugster, and only one is a doctor, but he is too irresponsible to be a supervisor." Dan chuckled, so Viola nudged her elbow to him "Only me haven't the important job, and I am sure I can handle this. Unless you have an objection, director."_

 _"Of course I don't." councilman answered. Dan and Twanny looked at boss "You should choose the best doctors for that task. Mizu will help you, right?" CEO nodded dumbly before all three went to the room "And also I will ask the director of Vale University Hospital to give you a helping hand. In that case, Viola, Mizu restore CR as soon as you two can."_

 _"As you wish, councilman," Viola said when just Mizu only nodded and looked at man and woman were sitting on the couch. He was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair, thin brown eyes, light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore a black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants._

 _She was middle-aged with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside._

 _"And who are this gentlemen and lady?" CEO asked._

 _Director looked at mystery man, who stood up from coach "Oh yes. Dan, please meet a Headmaster of Beacon Academy, mister Ozpin and his assistant Miss Goodwitch. Headmaster, Miss Goodwitch, please meet Viola Twanny and Muzuiro Dan, New Genm Plus's CEO and creator of new Gamer Driver System."_

 _The last phrase surprised Dan. Why did his boss say something classified like that? Even rest of council don't know about a system, Masked Riders, and the Bugsters. "It's a pleasure" he tried to hide his thoughts and shook Ozpin's hand. "How can I help you, sir? New battle simulators for your students?" Headmaster smiled, when Goodwitch played video from Ex-Aid's last battle. After it had finished, she showed a few photography, where user of the system spared with blond hair girl. Dan was little shocked. How did they get this? "He is good." he muttered, looking on Ozpin "Let me guess, you want information we gather after his battle with Salty."_

 _"Yes, but not only," Headmaster said, so Dan twitched his eyebrow. That was not an answer he wants to hear "I want him." he pointed photo when Rider performed a Rider Kick to Salty._

 _"You what?!" Viola gasped "This's insane! He will be an important part of Cyber Rescue. Only he can ..."_

 _"Very well," Dan said. Viola turned her head to CEO, shocked "But I want a place my man in your Academy. To keep an eye on Ex-Aid and all students."_

 _'His man? Who the hell-' Viola stopped in middle of her thoughts "Muzuiro are fucking insane?! Him?!"_

* * *

 **Two days later**

"One order for Tyrian!" the man at the window of a food truck called out. I walked to the window and took an order "Here you got T. And one more time thank for repaired radio."

I smiled "No problem man. You have the best burger I ever ate and trust me, I ate a lot of burgers in my short life." he laughed "Thanks. See ya tomorrow." I waved to him with a free hand and walked over to a tree. ' _And where is she?_ ' I sat down, taking a bite of burger. Come on Kiki, where are you? Thank you Lord Helix, the boss came to the shop and changed me because she did not answer my phone and did not come to the job. She likes to be late, but typically she called or something. ' _Maybe Bugster kidnapped her?_ ' I half joked, taking another bite. That is good as hell. One thing in this world is pretty awesome. Okay, maybe three things.

First is of course food. Everywhere I went, the food was good or pretty awesome. Ruby showed me a cake shop, M sent few good food truck, Kiki drags me to Chinese restaurant – I hate Chinese food – and the boss has his noodle. And everything was awesome, even Chinese food.

The second thing is girls. When I took a look, I saw a beautiful girl. Yang – before she wants to kill me – or Kiki are eight on ten, but they aren't in my type. Ruby? Huh, maybe, but I see in her more like a younger sister than a potential love interest. But know Grun, when he will see blonde Brawler, he will try to ask her for a date. She is in his type. _'Note to myself. If Grun asks Yang for a date, run away. Qrow will kill me.'_

Last things. Video Games. Ruby showed me the Arcade, and I discovered so many great games, I felt like I back to my childhood, when the game didn't have a million DLC or day one patch. And to be honest, I am video game nerd and technology geek, so I every day discovered new awesome series. Like Mighty Action Series. Game developed by industry named Genm Corporation. They created ten games but closed five years ago after some incident. The man who run that disappeared and his son opened a new studio, New Genm Plus. And they will release a reboot of the original Mighty Game… Mighty Action X. ' _Second note to myself. Try find more about NG Plus.'_

I finished my burger "Man, I am tired." I laid my head on a tree and want closed eyes. Time for a break, even five minutes. Boss asked me to come earlier tomorrow, because he will get big Dust shipment from Schnee Dust Company and he want extra protection. That bastard Torchwik has balls.

 ***BOOM***

Something exploded. "What the fuck!" I yelled and back on the feet. Someone used a Fire Dust or what? Seconds later screams of terror could be heard, and people started fleeing. I blinked and then noticed a cloud of black smoke.

"Look here!" a man near to me shouted, pointing a place "Call the Police and Fire department!" he added before we all heard a weird howl. A very familiar howl.

' _No way!'_ I thought and ran to place of accident. "Bugster!" I yelled when I saw a big orange tire. Without any hesitation, I equipped with the Gamer Driver and activated Rider Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Time for a level one action!" I spun the shaft of the Gashat with my finger, before inserted cartridge in the slot. "Transform!"

 **GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

Holographic pink ring had popped before Mighty was automatically picked up. Screen rammed into me, and I was surround with pink light.

 **I AM MASKED RIDER!**

In my level one armor aka 'Chibi Rider', I did a little stretching before battle "M, just guess what."

" **Yeah, yeah. Bugster.** " he sighed " **Give me sec, I checked on which game he is base.** " M added bore. What's wrong with him? Last few days he acted like that. He didn't sleep or what?

No waiting for his great help, I summoned Gasachon Breaker and rushed to the Bugster Glitch. Big Wheel noticed me and started spinning "Take that!" I jumped at him, hitting him repeatedly for a few seconds. To my little surprised, the Bugster counter-attacked with big strike and sent me flying back. "Not good." I grimaced after hitting an asphalt. Second, later I ducked from his rushed. Bugster crashed on the one block, revealing a red medal. This my chance. I ran toward Glitch, who want strike me, but I rolled next to him. "Item get! Muscular!" A red energy surrounds me before I began hopping blocks and hit Bugster. 'One hit, one kill.' Glitch separate from the host, so time from level two "Transform Plus!" I shouted and opened a cover of Driver.

 **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I landed on the ground crouched down in level two armor. The new Bugster looks like from the Mad Max movie. Mostly yellow-blue racing suit, with exhaust pipe on his back and weird helmet " **Motors from Bakuso Bike.** " M finally spoke out. A motor theme Bugster?

Motors looked at me " **You have balls, boy?** " he mocked me before next to him appeared brief of computer data. "Come on, bike!" it formed bike with Bugster Henchman's Head on the front. Bugster walked to motorbike " **What about duel of speed?** "

"Race?" I smirked under mask. Well, I never got a license, but I was close. In this world, nobody cares about that. "Okay! M, one bike please."

" **Impossible**."

"Huh? What do you mean impossible?"

" **Impossible. Mighty Action X is based on the action platforming game, not racing.** " he said calmly " **So you must beat him before he runs away.** "

I frowned "You aren't funny M. You can't use mods or something?"

Meantime Bugster hoped in his bike and revved engine " **Here I go! Outta my way!** "

"Hey, get back here!" I want ran after him, but a wave of purple energy made through toward the arena.

 **LEVEL UP!**

Huh? I looked around, trying find source of that sound. "M, what's going on?"

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTYYYYY ACTIONNNNN X!**

On the hill stood another armored Masked Guy. He looked almost like me! The only difference was a color of his armor. When I was mostly pink, he was purple dark. "Eh? Palette swap?" I asked confused. New Rider jumped from the hill and rushed to me "Whoa, wait! Let's talk first!"

" **He is using Proto Mighty Action X.** "

' _So he is my doppelgänger_.' I thought, ducking from his strike. Okay, first fight, later talk. Maybe if I will kick his ass, he will give me some answer. "You own me expiation." I swung my blade, but Black Rider dodged and delivered me kick to my back. I did step forward and turned, doppelgänger used this opportunity. He performed some weird combo. Left punch, right elbow, kick to my gut, he spun and elbowed me to my head, before executed dropkick and sent me flew backward. I groaned in pain, rolled on the ground. "Man, he is strong."

" **Proto Gashats are stronger than the final one.** " M explained " **But are more dangerous for the user. Poor guy, he will die sooner or later**." I shook my head and got back on the feet. Black Rider jumped at me, but I ducked, pressing a B button to activate Combo Power and finally slammed his back. Rider flipped in the air and landed on the ground crouched down. Second, later, he delivered me powerful uppercut and cached my arm with Gashacon Breaker. He disarmed me in a blink and threw hammer away.

"Hey! You know how much this cost?!" he didn't answer, but around him appeared a purple holographic ring ' _This is bad_.'

 **GASCHACON BUGVISER!**

It looks like a fix of blade and game controller… Wait. ' _And he has some weird purple device. Like gamepad with the blade_ ,' Ruby's word echoed in my head. A person who infected her with the virus had the same device. That bring me only one conclusion "You! You've allied a man, who infected Ruby with the Bugster Virus, are you?" I asked him, but Black Rider did not answer, just attached weapon on his right arm.

 **GYU-IN!**

"Strong silent type, huh? It doesn't matter, you will tell me who infected my friend. One way or another." With the roar of a chainsaw, he shot forward, slashing me. I want to perform a block but I haven't any blade. The attack was so powerful and sent me flew backward. Second time. Is his weapon now a chainsaw? That is unfair! "Bastard. Who the hell are you?!" Without a word, he detached the weapon and switching it to what look like two barrel.

 **CHU-DOON!**

I got back on the feet and ran at a place when my weapon lied, he began shooting to me. I was running and dodging any energy blasts I could. It also a gun?! Finally, I got a Gashacon Breaker and pressed A button, switching weapon to Sword Mode. Deflecting one blast, I jumped and tried slashed him, but he quickly hopped back, spinning around, shooting at me. Dodging, I pressed a B button and rushed to him once more, he aimed at the ground sparks flying and smoke forming. I prepared to his attacked, when the smoke cleared he wasn't here. "He retreats? But why? M, explanation!"

" **Don't yell at me!** " he shouted, when want I closed a cover and pull out Gashat, but someone cached my leg.

"Where is she?" She? "Where?" I helped him sat up "That monster."

"Monster?"

"A green monster … very familiar to the dragon."

" **No way...** " M muttered, " **He can't be alive.** "

The boy cried in pain "He took her! Help her!" I nodded, before my eyes noticed ambulance. "I beg you! Save her!"

"I will. You have my word, as a Masked Rider." I said and ran away. When I was sure anybody will see me, I back to civil and took the X-Fire "What in the world was that?!"

He was pale like a wall " **He is alive. But that is impossible.** "

"M?"

" **Graphite back. I-I must warn them.** " he hangs out. Oh, come on! Really right now?

"Well, shit." I sighed. Without motorbike, I can't do anything "If I only have one million poke dollars I can buy bicycle." Scroll vibrated. "Kiki or boss." I checked, but a message was from the Gamer Driver Software Application "No way!"

* * *

 _"I'm home!" Ruby yelled when she walked to her home. Zwei ran to her and welcomed her, so Rose patted dog. Yang looked surprised at her younger sister. "Something's wrong?"_

 _"Yeah. You are early." she said, so Ruby rolled her eyes and walked to the living room "What's wrong? You look mad."_

 _"Me? No!" Young Huntress sighed when Yang sent her a glare "Maybe a little mad. Never mind." she waved off._

 _"Wanna talk?"_

 _Rose waved off "No. Last time you scolded me from hanging with Tyr ..." she covered her mouth whenYang clinched her fist. "One word too much." she smiled nervously._

 _"How many time I must say you this. Stay away from him."_

 _"Why?" Ruby frowned "What's wrong with you two? You only said stay away from him, when Tyrian isn't bad man or monster." she patted Zwei "Maybe he beat me in all games we played, but ..."_

 _"No, Ruby stay away from him. Or you ..." Blonde brawler stopped. Ruby looked at her sister confused, but Yang sighed "You don't understand." she muttered and left a room._

 _She didn't know everything heard her father 'Now everything has sense. I must talk with her.' he walked to room "Take him for a long walk, okay?" Ruby nodded, so Taiyang went to the backyard. Yang was sitting on oval stone. She noticed him._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Yang, you were too harsh for him." Taiyang said, sitting next to her older daughter "He ..."_

 _"Why are you defend him?" Yang asked, "Because of him, Ruby almost died."_

 _Her father snorted "I heard version, where Tyrian first separated the Bugster from Ruby and next beat him to save her life. No tried to kill my second daughter." Yang wants to protest, but he continued "Look, Yang, I understand why you try to keep Ruby away from him, but she doesn't know, and you can't force her to don't meet with him. You can kill Tyrian or tell her the truth. If you kill Tyrian, the Bugster will win. That mean more people will suffer and die. Someone kid, mother, father, friend."_

 _"But if I will tell Ruby what happened that day, she will help Tyrian and protect people, no matter how dangerous it will be." he nodded, so Yang sighed "We both trained to slay the Grimm, but that is different. I get, Tyrian isn't a bad guy, but he still somehow connects with this virus monster. Salty is from Might Action Series, Tyrian armor and abilities are also from that game. And that Gashat is based on Mighty Action X, which will be released soon. And how I should not be harsh on him?" she closed her eyes "He did everything to save Ruby and don't harm her, but this does not change his company is dangerous for her."_

 _"Because Tyrian uses this same source of power, he is dangerous?" Taiyang asked, so Yang was slowly nodding "So for you, everyone who can use this power is dangerous, even if he or she will do anything to protect people?" he questioned before rolled his eyes "Don't lie. You don't believe in this either."_

 _After a long second of silence, Yang finally nodded "Yeah. You have right, I don't believe. And he apologized me. I acted like jerk."_

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder "You know what to do."_

 _"Yeah, but why are you giving that options? I can kill Tyrian and take his Driver ..."_

 _"You can't use Driver." Taiyang said "Your uncle tried and it did not work. Tyrian explained him and me, only a Genius Gamer can use the Gamer Driver and Gashat. So it does not like he want to be a Rider, he had that night two options. Run or transform. Tyrian decided to fight and change me and your uncle fate. With all responsibility." Blonde Brawler shook her head, but her dad stood up and "I only know him a month, but I think if he must choose one more time to fight or run, he will decide to fight. Especially to protect his friends."_

* * *

On the next day, I was stood before the building. That wasn't typical building, oh no. It was a large, standing about two stories high, with shattered neon lights, but mostly it looked like ruin. ' _Player One Arcade._ ' I read a sign. Lazer, who came with me, glanced building.

"Well, this is the place," I muttered, looking one more time in my bag with Driver and Gashat and finally gave it to my comrade. "You remember a plan? If I don't back in fifteen minutes, transform and try find me." Lazer slowly nodded "If you will running on the power, run, and contact with M. He will take care of you." I want to be walking to the door, but Lazer cached my arm, so I looked at him. He shook his head "I will be alright, so trust me, okay?" Robot pulled me "Lazer, listen. I don't like this plan either, but we need Gashat based on the racing game. We are without options, we must use all opportunity to beat Motors Bugster and black Rider." He still wasn't sure, but he let me go.

"Thanks. Remember plan, now hide." Lazer did a few steps, but he back to me. I looked at him, but my robot clenched his fist and held it. I smirked before I fist bumped. ' _I have a robot friend._ That odd and nice' After that he hide, so I turned and walked to the door "Here goes nothing." I knocked three times. After few seconds, door opened, and man in the black suit looked at me.

"What you want, kid?" he asked bluntly

"Meet with your boss." I said. The man snorted and tried close door, but I catch it "Wait. Hide and seek. The password is Hide and seek."

He rolled his eyes, before opened a door "Come." I entered the building. A lot wrecked arcade was around "Follow me." he told me. After a minute, we both entered the room from where on the desk sat a man, and few another thug sat on the chairs, playing games.

The man was a young man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a blue jeans, tropical themed shirt and unzipped red leather jacket "Hmm, we have a guest." he said. My guide pushed me forward "So, what can I do for you?"

"Umm. I am looking for game called Bukusou Bike." I said. The man looked at me surprised when rest of his crew got up from their chairs.

"And who sent you?" boss asked, jumping from the desk. I want to move back, but I felt a cold steel the on back of my head. Oh great, they have guns, I should know. "So, who sent you?"

I gulped. If I told you a truth, he killed me. But if I lied he also killed me. This isn't good. "Application on the Scroll." man chuckled, before order one of their man checked me "Hey!" I shouted when thug took my Scroll.

Thug passed device to his boss. "Oh, nice wallpaper. That blonde is your girlfriend?" he asked, little teasing. "Not bad." Boss opened a Scroll "So, you don't lie. You have the app, Masked Rider Ex-Aid."

I blinked surprised. "How?"

Laughing, he walked to move "So you are here for what? Another game to your collection?" I nodded, so he started walked around me a with the serious face "Maybe you first master Mighty Action X. And what do you do the with new game? You use this to rob a bank? Or you want to impress a girl?"

"No."

"No? Huh, hard to believe" he caught my collar and looked straight into my eyes "So what are you planning?"

"Save the girl from someone named Graphite." his eyes widen opened. He also knows that mystery Graphite. "Listen, the Bugster are based on the racing game. I need that game to change her fate."

He let my collar and took step back, one more time glanced me "Why? Why you want act like a superhero?"

A few weeks ago I supposedly can not answer on that question, but to my surprised I answered without any hesitation "Once everything took for me, but one man changed my fate. So now..." I looked straight to man "I will change the fate of this world. This is my answer."

The man smiled, before pull out from the pocket a yellow Gashat "You passed a test. Good luck Ex-Aid." I nodded thankfully when he gave me it "Until next time." man who bring me here, took my arm and we walked from the room.

* * *

 _Dan sat on the table, before pressed something on his computer. Twanny stepped from the shadow and glanced him "And?"_

 _"Hard to tell." Viola said, rubbing her chin "Something is wrong, but he seems to be a nice guy." Dan shrugged, but one of his thugs started glitching._

 _"Mean, this's still bugging." he pulled out bulky Gashat from slot. All criminals disappeared "But I am pretty surprised. Bang Bang Simulation worked longer that I expected. Now only finish second, debug and test." Twany walked to the desk._

 _"He is back? I mean Graphite." CEO nodded "But how. He was defeated, destroyed and killed." she gulped, "You think, they back to?"_

 _Dan shrugged "It does not matter right now. Even if they back, we can not do anything more than just watch. Our turn ended five years later Viola, we have new objectives." he looked at the bulky cartridge and smiled "Now we must create more Gashats for Riders. More powerful and more safety." smirk appeared on his face. It was a perfect time to check old projects._

 _"But still. I can't believe you ask him for a help. You will have this kid life on your conscience. Remember my word."_

* * *

After this weird conversation, I found Lazer and we both went to the safe place, where nobody should see our transformation. Robot gave me back Gamer Driver and Mighty Gashat "Thanks." I said, pressing Driver to my waist and passing Lazer a Bakusou Bike Gashat "It's time to for a race!" I yelled, activating a Mighty Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

My little friend nodded, before pressed a black button on his new Gashat.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

I spun the shaft of the Gashat with my finger before I raised up my left arm with it, then I inserted the cartridge in Primary Slot. At that same moment, Lazer spun around and inserted a yellow Gashat.

 **GASHATTO!**

Around me and Lazer appeared a halo ring with six profile photo, before Mighty was automatic chose in my ring when a Bukusou in his ring.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

"Transform!" I announced and we both flipped a lever on the Driver.

 **GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!**

The pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center before moving back toward me.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

In that same time, from my comrade Gamer Driver shot out a yellow energy resembled a motor on the raceway, so Lazer ran through.

 **BAKUSOU! DOKUSO! GEKISO! BOSO! BAKUSOU BIKE!**

His level form was different that I imagined. He transformed into a mostly yellow bike with familiar level one head on the front, Gamer Driver with finisher slot on under gas tank and colorful buttons on the both sides. He honked, so I hoped on him "Ready? Time to check new feature." I asked and pressed a finisher button on Kiwezama slot.

 **STAGE SELECT!**

We transported on some kind raceway. Oh, so that is work, pretty awesome I must said. "Hey ugly! I challenge you to race!" I did not wait long, a Motors drove to me very fast and stopped next to me.

" **You have some nerve to challenge me in Bakusou Bike, Masked Rider.** " he said, so I chuckled " **So you have the courage to ride with me?** "

"Yep. I won, I got the girl back, deal?" Motors only laughed "Like dad always said. Drive like the wind."

 **THREE!**

 **TWO!**

 **ONE!**

"Let's clear this with no continues!"

 **GO!**

We both revving the engine and started the race. Focus Tyrian, focus on the goal. ' _Like on the arcade last time, wait for a good moment._ ' I thought and tried finding a good place to overtake him. He was still in the lead, I followed him on the few next meters and two bends before revved.

" **What?** " he turned his head back and noticed how close I was. " **Eat this!** " From the Motors' exhaust fired a yellow 'balls.' First, two hit the raceway next to me and exploded.

"Shit!" I yelled, starting dodging next grenades "You are cheating!" he laughed and seeded up. Crap, not good. Time to kick some ass. "Lazer, full throttle! Let's show this freak who rule here!" Lazer honked approval, so I revved him. I had got into the slipstream, giving me quicker seeded up. "Wait for it" I muttered, when I saw a bend. ' _Good moment!_ ' I pushed Lazer to max speed to switched back, eliminating the slipstream and giving me a little boost.

My bike draws with him. Motors noticed that so want to punch me. I parried strike and kicked him in payback. He almost lost balance, but before I punched him he fired one of his grenades straight to me " **Eat this!** " he laughed when it hit me and blow sent me flew back.

"Laaazer!" I yelled. My comrade immediately turns and ride to me. "Thanks!" I thanked him, after backing on the bike "Time to finish this!" I pushed my bike once more time "Go! Go! Go!" Motors had two motors lead, but Lazer gave one hundred percent and we both overhaul Bugster. I noticed a girl, she was pretty. Now I know why that boy was so desperate to saved her. "Time to double action!" I was taking of yellow Gashat from Lazer's Driver.

 **GASHUUN!**

I lifted up the cartridge to my mouth and blew on it, then inserted it my Finisher slot before pressing the silver button as well.

 **GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

I revved the engine and pressed the button once more time "Rider Kick!"

 **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Me and Lazer's visor had glowed before I jumped off Lazer toward my rival " **I am not the wind!** " Motors turned to head to me and yelled when my foot connect with his chest. My comrade speeded up, so I hopped back to him.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

Meantime platform, where the girl stood, disappeared. She screamed in complete terror "Level …" I caught her in the last second "...clear!"

 **RESULTS!**

 **Damage 1000 points**  
 **HP 850 points**

 **– SPECIAL BONUS -**

 **Fighter Stance 100 points**  
 **Special Move 2500 points**  
 **No Miss x2 10000 points**  
 **Good Friend 8000 points**  
 **Speedster 10000 points**

 **SCORE: 0041970**

"Heck yeah!" I excited, pull a girl on the ground "You are safe now."

She hugged me tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"This is my job." I said when she let me go "But the real hero is your boyfriend." the girl looked at me confuse "He is a person who told me about your kidnapping and he was very worried when an ambulance took him to the hospital. You should go and visit him."

Girl huffed. "He isn't my boyfriend." Oh, I got it. A moment of silence for our brother in the friendzone. "But you have right. I should check Moes, he did everything he could to protect me. Maybe he isn't that bad after all." she said before pulling out something from her pocket. It was a lime green Gashat. How she got that? "Umm, you know what is this?"

"How you got this?" I asked, pointing a Gashat. ' _Shakariki Sports._ ' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater clone? Great, I and Grun loved that game.

"I found it yesterday in the park," she answered. Park when she kidnapped, interesting. I nodded, but before I took Gashat, my eyes noticed purple bullet flew toward her.

"Watch out!" Without any hesitation, I covered her. The bullet hit my back and sent us both the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, checking her. Thank Helix, she was all right.

"Yes." the girl said "But that thing … look over there!" she pointed Black Ex-Aid, who took Shakariki Sports Gashat from the ground "He is your brother?"

"No." I helped her got up "Hide." she nodded, before ran away "You! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled to him, summoning Gaschacon Breaker "You have a problem with me? Okay, I don't care, but how dare you attacked civilian!" he inserted Gashat to finisher slot and pressed the button "You ..."

 **GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

Okay, he wants fight, he got this. I once more took Lazer's Gashat and inserted into Hammer.

 **GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

Hammer's head began surround with black-yellow energy, so I spun a few times before jumped to my rival "Rider slam!"

 **BAKUSOU CRITICAL FINISH!**

Black Ex-Aid glanced me, before pressing a silver button one more time his visor glowed before he took a step back and performed a perfect superkick. Like, Shawn Micheals.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL FINISH!**

He kicked straight to my chest and sent me flew back "Aaaaa!" I cried in pain and crash on the ground. "Man, that hurt," I muttered, preparing to next round, but nothing happened. I looked around, and my doppelgänger was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" I stood up, but annoying sound reminded me something. My rider gauge was almost empty. ' _Crap. One strike and I almost died. And something told me, he did not use full power_.' with few thoughts, I put the lever back and took out Gashat.

 **GACCHAN! GASHUUT! SEE YOU NEXT GAME!**

Man, what a day and I still must go to the work. "Stupid shipment," I muttered and walked to Lazer, who still was in Rider form. Something was wrong "Hey buddy, thanks for the help with my black brother." I half joked, but Lazer was silent, and his eyes were closed. ' _Of course, a battery must be empty, he switches to hibernation mode. I wonder..._ ' I inserted Gashat to his Driver and hoped on him, before revving the engine. This form is still working. Good, very good.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

"That was the last one." Boss said when I closed a door of the van. I want take to create for him, but he pointed a famine figure in end of the valley. Oh boy, you must be kidding me. After that battle with weird Bugster and my doppelgänger, she must show up. "Your girlfriend?"

"Old friend who want rip my balls and snap my neck. Or something like that." he chuckled "Can I take a break?" he nodded, before walked to the shop. ' _Okay, Tyrian. Be cool, you have the Driver on your waist and Gashat in the pocket. If she is planning something stupid, you will have few seconds to react_.' I thought, shoving my hand into pocket where was Gashat. ' _One second to jump back and active Gashat, next two to insert, one to flip the lever. Transforming takes five seconds, but it protects me from her punch. I hope_ ' Yang sighed before walked to me. She was acted cool, but I think she was little nervous "Hey."

"Hey." Yang said, "Can we talk?"

"Oh, so you want to speak before snapping my neck?" I asked sarcastically "Or rip my balls? Or maybe rip my neck and snap my balls?"

Blonde Brawler rolled her eyes "Oh come on, why are you even think I want to do this something like that?" she placed her hand on the hip.

"Stay away from her, or I will kill you?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that. If you are here, so you must know me and Ruby hang out. Okay, I am ready to die, but you don't take me so quickly." I want to pull out Gashat from the pocket, but Yang started waved.

"Wait, wait, wait! Pause!" she said, "I am not here to fight!"

"Huh? So what you want?"

She sighed loudly "Look, I am sorry." I looked at her confused "I shouldn't act like that when you saved Ruby from Salty."

"Wait a minute, you are apologizing me?" she nodded, before I burst of a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yang huffed.

"Because you apologized me, but I was never mad at you." She twitched her eyebrow "Listen to me, I wasn't mad at you. You acted like a big sister should act, good job." I pull out my hand from the pocket. "To be honest, I very jealous, because Ruby has such a great sister and friend to protect her, even if she doesn't appreciate that so much as she should. Yes, she was little mad at you when she realized why I moved, but she didn't know the full truth what's happened."

"But ..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder "I should apologize you, your sister, your father, and uncle for that happened three weeks ago. On your position, I probably was punching that bastard who risk my sister life and forced him to beg for mercy."

Yang smirked "Oh, great idea. Next time I will use it, but knowing you, you never will do that."

"Jackpot!" we both laugh. "We are cool?" I hold out my hand to her. She had looked at me before smiled shook my hand.

"We are cool," she said before she hugged me from surprise. And pressed an injured place, so I cried in pain "What's wrong?"

I waved off "Never mind."

"Tyrian. Talk or I force you." I sighed before took off my t-shirt and showed her my wounds I got after the last battle "Oh my god. What's happened? The truck hit you?"

"No truck." I looked straight at her eyes "Only evil Masked Rider beat up me. Oh and he is connected with a guy, who infected Ruby." Yang had winded her eyes before I noticed one particular emotion.

Fear.

* * *

 ** _Meantime_**

 _Graphite punched the wall next to him. He was pissed. About Masked Rider victory and another comrade dead. "That bastard" he muttered and hit the wall again. And again. "Ex-Aid … I will crush your bones!" Graphite punched again and destroyed a wall. "Pathetic man who act like a hero." He turned to Parado, who was sitting on the chair and playing the game "Let's just smash him up already! Without him, we take over humanity, and the Bugsters will rule the world!"_

 _Parado looked at his comrade and smiled "Strength alone does not solve puzzles." he stood up and faced Graphite. His face change to serious "Just stick to my plan. You will get your opportunity to destroy Ex-Aid." Graphite snorted, before Parado noticed a figure walked to their "Oh, we have a guess."_

 _Older boy turned to figure, who was a Black Ex-Aid "Masked Rider." he said, pulling on his gamepad device "Prepare to die." Bugster commander wants to press A button on the device, but Parado stopped him "What's now?" The boy smirked and pointed a familiar weapon on the Black Ex-Aid's wrist "Bugvisior. How you get that?!"_

 _"Correctly it's a Gasachon Bugvisior." the new voice said. From the shadow walked a boy in that same age like Graphite. He had gray hair that was short and spiky. He had tan complexion, one red eye, and one green eye. His clothing consisted of a dark silver coat with dark lime pants and boots while wearing a gray scarf "Copy of meine Bugvisior. Perfect weapon for my last creation, do you admit?"_

 _"You!" Graphite snapped angrily "Traitor." he wants to rush, but Black Ex-Aid took aim to him "Call your dog, off or I will kill him and you."_

 _The boy sighed "Good to see you again, herr Parado and herr Graphite."_

 _Parado smirked, walking to the Black Ex-Aid "Last creation you said. Well, now I know what were you doing last two months, Missingo. Created your own Masked Rider."_

 _Man named Missingo smiled and bowed "Ja. I took the great opportunity ..."_

 _"Silent you worm!" Graphite shouted, pressing A button on his Bugvisor "Traitor must be eliminated! Once for-"_

 _"Enough!" the younger boy snapped and glared his comrade "Let's first hear what he want." Graphite wants to say something, but Parado sent him another death stare. The Older boy snorted, before walking away "Impatient. He does not understand nature of this puzzle."_

 _Missingo smirked "Like last time. Herr Parado, I came to you with a proposition." he added, showing Parado the silver briefcase. "I obtain not only my Rider but also this little thing." he opened it. In the briefcases was a nine Gashats, Six was black, one was red, one was orange and one was yellow. "I hope you will listen my offer."_

 _Parado looked at Missingo with a cocky smile. "This game will be more exciting that I thought."_

 **STAGE THREE… CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X**

 **Lazer: Bakusou Bike**

 **?: Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"M, one day I will find you and kick you ass! Why you don't tell me about level three?!"

"You want to come to my school?"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?"

"Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to become a Huntress."

 **STAGE 01-04: Punch'n'Slash!**

"Cultivate."

* * *

 **GASHAT CORNER:**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE** \- Gashat based on a racing game where anything goes, including destruction and sabotage. It creates a trophy in the battlefield, so Rider can destroyed to obtain a power up. Opposite to another Rider Gashats, it transforms Rider'on motorbike and can be used to summon bike by another Rider.


	4. Stage 01-04

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _'Thoughts in a dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

 **MODIFIED: 17.01.2017**

* * *

 **CONTINUE**

 _Name: Tyrian_

 _World: 01 "Brave new world" (Stage 01-03)_

 _Gashat: 1_

 _Time: 1:27_

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 ** _Previous:_**

 _Tyrian Magnum has been saving people's infected by the Bugster virus. With the help of a new Masked Rider Lazer, Tyrian defeated Motors Bugster. However, the mysterious warrior with the power of Mighty Action appeared suddenly, stealing another Gashat and beating Tyrian thoroughly._

* * *

Few days has passed since I defeated Motors with Lazer's help. That was a bitter victory. Of course, infected boy cured, kidnapped girl was safe, Bugster destroyed, but I still don't know who kidnapped that girl. When the boy said about dragon monster, M was freaking out, and he hangs out. Graphite was mysterious Bugster name. Maybe he is one commander or leader of the Bugster. 'That man from arcade also was surprised when I told him about Graphite.' And also I have a bigger problem. My doppelgänger, Black Masked Rider. He first interrupted when I want to chase Motors, and he kicked my ass. The second time he appeared after the race, took a Shakariki Sports Gashat and performed a finisher on me.

"Are you done?" Kiki's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Only voice, because I was lying on the counter and mounting panic button. I cocked my head and saw Kiki's legs next to my legs.

"Almost." I said, taking a screwdriver from the ground "What's time is it?"

"Nine." the girl answered when I was tightening the bolts "One more hour and weekend." I chuckled. "What? Are you happy?"

"Nope. I must come tomorrow and set everything." Kiki crouched and look at me "What?"

"Really? You can't do this Monday?"

"I wish, but the boss wants this as soon as possible. And he will give me two days off." I had connected two wires before electric shocked me "Fuck. Why is this turning on? Thank Lord Helix, it was only twelve volts." Kiki giggled "Oh you little witch. You turned on it, did you?"

"Maybe," she said, innocently and giggled again. I rolled my eyes "Oh, but when you hide keys to my locker, and I was freaking out I lost it, it was okay?"

"Of course."

"Stupid idiot." she muttered, so I grinned "Hey, can you give me a ride after job?" After my nod, she smiled "Thanks." we heard a small bell rang. Kiki straight up "Welcome to the From Dust Till Down. May I help you?"

"I am looking for a friend." I heard a familiar voice, so I got up. Voice belongs to Ruby, and she held a package. "Tyrian!"

"Hey, Ruby." I said to her "How are you?"

"Good." she said and placed a package on my the counter "Here. Yang gave me that and told to deliver to you."

I narrowed my eyebrow "Wait. Where is Yang?" Ruby smiled nervously "Oh don't tell me, she arrested by the police."

"No."

"Good. The last thing I want to hear is her complaining about grounded by your dad." I muttered "Oh, I almost forget. Kiki, this is Ruby, my friend."

"Hey." my co-worker smiled and waved to Rose "Nice to meet you. I am Kiki Azura."

"Hi," Ruby said when I was opening the package. She looked at inside "Wow! Mighty Action X Collection Edition! You pre-ordered?" Kiki cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course." I took it from the counter "I will back in a moment, okay?" Rose nodded and walked to the rack, so I went on the backstage. Kiki followed here "We are taking a break" I informed him. He looked at me and sighed "Oh and the panic button mounted."

"Good, thank you Tyrian," he said, leaving us. I placed the package on the table, before draw pink box out.

"You really like games, huh?" Kiki asked and looked at it. When she saw my slight smile, she chuckled "Child."

"You know how much money pro gamers earn for a single tournament? Few thousands." I smirked "Heck, I once went to the local SSB tournament and won five hundred for a first place. "

"Five hundred for a pressing four buttons? You are kidding me."

I shook my head "Nope."

"But this doesn't help you find a girlfriend, right?" she teased me. I huffed "Bingo."

"I had only eleven years." I had frowned before we heard a small bell rang as someone opened the door. "Another client," I muttered and walked to the door. I want to enter to the shop section, but my ears heard a very familiar voice.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01-04: Punch'n'Slash!**

Kiki appeared to me and wanted to say something, but I held a hand up. ' _You are must be freaking kidding me. That can't be him._ ' With few more thoughts, I took a peek. At the counter was standing a man. He dressed in a white coat, with dark brown pants and shoes, on his head, he wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a feather. Around his neck was a gray scarf and he carried a cane in his right hand. He had orange hair, growing out from under the hat and covered the right side of his face. ' _Fuuuuuuck!_ ' I yelled in thoughts. Roman Torcwhik.

One of the henchmen came up and pointed a gun at the Boss, who raised his hands "Please, just take my Lien and leave!" Shit, I must help him. Kiki pulled my arm and wanted to say something, but I placed a finger on her lips and shook head.

"Torchwik" I whispered to her. Kiki wants to gasp, but she in last moment covered her mouth "Listen to me. Use back door, run to safety place and call the police. I will try help boss and Ruby."

"Are you insane?!" I shook my head to answer "No way. We must think something."

Meantime Roman hushed the trembling boss then spoke calmly "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down. We're not here for your money" He then turned to his men "Grab the Dust."

I rolled my eyes. When Kik is here, I can't do the only option I see right now. Transform and kick their ass. "You stupid idiot, I have a plan," I muttered, watching as one of the henchmen placed a case on the counter and opened it. He and one other each took handheld Dust containers and went to the dispensers on the wall, where they inserted containers in refill slots at the base. ' _Clever, but why they need so much Dust? They want to conquer Remnant or what?_ '

"Crystals" our attention returned, as another one of the thieves placed the second case on the counter and opened it. I think this one made for carrying Dust in its crystal form. Without any better option boss obeyed the order and reached under the counter for the crystals on display that Roman 'ordered' "Burn. Uncut."

"That cost a lot." Kiki whispered, observing situation with me "Wait, it's from the Schnee Dust Company?" she asked. Well, she got the point. Probably Roman heard about our last shipment, and he kindly visited us. Meanwhile one of the henchmen went to collect some Dust from one of the dispensers on the other side of the store. He was about to insert the canister in the slot when he stopped and turned to the direction where Ruby was standing "Oh no, he must notice your friend." I wanted to rush, but Kiki grabbed my arm "Don't even think about this idiot. Look." The henchmen then drew his sword and pointed it at Ruby, causing my blood start boiling.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" Ruby didn't even flinch at the threat. The man frowned then walked over to her "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!" He pulled down the hood and the head of its wearer spun round. Now I was pissed as hell. Nobody, I mean nobody will treat my friend.

Ruby was wearing a set of red headphones with a black rose on each side, coupled with the loud music must have blocked out all other noise. He pointed to his ears.

Ruby got the message and put the weapon magazine she was reading back on the rack then took the headphones off her ears letting them hang around her neck "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air. now!"

She frowned "Are you ... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh..." Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Oh boy, this is good," I smirked. Kiki looked at me suspicious, before Ruby thrown a guy. "I told ya." The man went flying past Roman, who was occupying himself by admiring a Dust crystal, crashing into the door. One of the others ran up to him, and Roman motioned in the direction the guy had flown. The henchmen nodded, then ran down the aisle to Ruby and pointed his gun at her.

"Freeze!" Bzzt! Wrong word. Seconds later the shop window shattered as my friend and the henchmen jumped out of it the former kicking the latter through.

The other three, the first one she took out picking himself off the floor, peaked out the shattered window with their heads titled and swords drawn. Kiki looked at me total shocked "What?"

"She is Huntress in training, right?" I nodded in agreed "Wow, I never saw they in real action."

"Wait when she will finish Beacon. I guaranteed you, she will be the best Huntress in the Remnant." I said, taking my bag with the Gamer Driver. If Ruby will need help, Masked Rider lends a hand. Or maybe not, Ruby can handle with Torch-

 ***BOOM***

"Ruby!" I yelled and ran from backstage.

"Tyrian, wait!" Kiki ran after me. Crap, why my guts were telling me Ruby is in a big danger like another Bugster want her. I saw like Rose landed in a crouch and looked up. Thank Helix, she is alright. "Here!" Kiki pointed Roman, who is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building

She turned to head to looked at us "Thanks. You okay if I go after him?"

"Sure. Kick his ass." Ruby grinned and quickly ran after the criminal. "That's Ruby for you," I said. Maybe I should call Yang because something tells me, Ruby could have a problem with the police after that. Well, how she want to explain all this mess? ' _Nah, I will talk with her later._ ' Meanwhile, Kiki was helping boss getting up from the ground "Take him on the back, patch wounds and give whiskey, I will call the police." She nodded in understanding and took Boss on the back when I pull out the Scroll "Whee, what a nigh-"I noticed familiar silhouette on the building opposite to me. "Him?!" Black Ex-Aid comes here for what? "Ruby. He comes for Ruby." I realized, pressing the Gamer Driver to my waist and activating Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"It's time to play the Game" I spin the shaft of the Gashat with my finger, before inserted cartridge in the slot. Black Ex-Aid jumped on the roof where was Ruby.

 **GASHATTO!**

Holographic pink ring popped and Mighty was automatically picked up.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

"Transform." I flipped a lever

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

The pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center, so I ran through it before jumping upwards.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I landed on the ground crouched down in front of Ruby and … next to the blond woman. She wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves at the end of the wrists and from above her waist, she had a long black skirt and heels. She also wore a pair of glasses had and a black cape. My and probably Ruby attention caught a massive, rotating and purple circle a front us. ' _She protected Ruby, but why-_ ' Opposite to us was a Bullhead. "Today night is a False Prophet fault." After a loud sigh, I turned my head to Ruby. "Are you okay?"

"Whoa! Masked Rider is real!" Ruby shouted with a spark in her eyes, where the old woman just gave me the suspicious stare. Then we noticed Black Ex-Aid "Another one? He is your brother?"

"I get that a lot." I sighed, rising up "But he owns me few answers. If you take care of Torchwik, I will handle with him, deal?"

"Hmph" That was the only sound the blonde woman made before she adjusted her glasses with her empty hand then waved her crop – where the heck she got that - sending several streaks of purple flying at the Bullhead. The blasts moved through the air in various directions and struck different points on the craft. 'Holy Canolli.'

Black Rider summoned his weapon and attached it to his right wrist. "Let's clear this with no continues!" I announced and took a fighting stance when Black Rider rushed to me ' _Last time he used an element of surprise_.' I ducked underneath a quick swing of his chainsaw, then jumped up when he tried to trip me legs. Landing behind him, I want to do a roundhouse kick to knock him back, but he ducked and shot forward, slashing me with his wrist weapon. I dodged and rammed my elbow into his back, then performed a german suplex. His back connected with a roof "Eat this!" I slowly got up, but next, to me, something exploded ' _What the hell?!_ ' I jumped back, summoning Gashacon Breaker and looking at Bullhead.

Someone stood in the open hatch looking down at me, but I only saw a red dress. Flames burst from woman's hands, sleeves of her dress glowed with a golden light. ' _Not good, not good_ ' She made few quick motions with her hands, so I destroyed block nearest me, revealing a gray medal. She was pointing her left palm at me and firing a blast of golden fire when medal spun and entering me "Item get!" My body turned into metal, shielding me from the attack.

Ruby looked at me with awe "Awesome!" she yelled, excited. I rubbed my nose before someone turned me and slashed me with his blade. Oh yes, Black Rider. He delivered an excellent straight kick to the center of my body. Black Rider charged, intending to run him through again, but this time, I was ready for it. I moved my body to the side, and deflected the blade, whirling around to deliver a sharp elbow strike to the face. I slashed wide with a sword, cutting a line across his chest. Sparks were flying where the sword had cut it, as Black Rider stumbled back. I didn't let up, striking the Bad Masked Rider several more times, before I pressed B button and slashed wide once again, send him flying back across the ground.

"Now, let's see who is under that mask." I want to reached to his Gamer Driver, but he opened fired to me. "My bad." He got up, and Rider reached for his Gashat Holder, taking out Shakariki Sports Gashat and activating it.

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

A green wave of energy passed through the arena. " **Oh shit! Anything but not that!** " M yelled when my brother from another mother put the lever back. " **Tyrian, take their both and run! Now!** "

GACCHAN!

"Huh? Why?" Then he inserted it into the second slot on the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAATTO!**

"I have a bad feeling about that." I took a step back, raising my weapon up. He showed me three fingers and pulled the lever.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

From his, the Gamer Driver came out two screens. One was purple and was a copy of my screen, but the second was green. Both screens were moving back toward him.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTYYYYY ACTIONNNNN X!**

At the front of him appeared a purple hologram ring when digitized a bright pink and green BMX Bike. Huh?!

 **I GOTCHA!**

The bike made around toward Black Ex-Aid before attached to him. Bike's wheels were on his shoulders, a green-pink element cling to his chest plate and that same color front of helmet cover his forehead.

 **SHAKARIKI! SHAKARIKI! BAD BAD! SHAKA AND RIKII AND! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"What?!"

" **Level three!** " M said. Level three?! What's in the world is level three?! And why I learned that at last! He was taking out Shakariki Sports Gashat from the second slot and inserted into the Finisher Slot, before pressing a silver button.

 **GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

' _Shit! I must do something or game over!_ ' I thought, taking out Mighty Action X from the Driver and next inserting in the Breaker.

 **GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

He took one of the tires down and getting to fighter stance "Rider Slash!" I yelled when he pressed a silver button once more.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!/MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Our visors gave a glowed for a second as his tires, and my blade began erupting in colorful energy. He finally threw tire surround by purple and black energy, when I used all my strength to counter that. Our attacks were colliding, I gave out a yell as his tire tried to push me back only for an explosion to occur, forcing me to move backward. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Black Rider was nowhere to be seen.

" **Tyrian, are you alright?!** " M asked when I was catching the breath. "You are the craziest person I meet."

I looked at the Rider Gauge. ' _I lost half of my life to counter his finisher. Not bad at all_ ' I sat on the ground.

" **Listen-** "

"M, one day I will definitely find you and kick you ass! Why you don't tell me about level three?!" I snapped "What's else are you hiding from me? Level four? Five? Two hundred fifty-five?!"

" **I have my reason to hide level three from you.** " I looked up I saw the ship flying away in the distance. " **And second, we haven't Combo Gashats, because that idiot can't guard his business.** " he said, but when he heard my groan, M added " **Okay, okay. I will give you later intel about level three and five. Deal?** "

"Deal," I muttered, observing Ruby. She hit the ground with her fist in frustration. 'Next time I will kick your ass, Black Ex-Aid.'

"You're a Huntress," my little friend said to the woman. She turned to Ruby "Can I have your autograph?" Rose asked with stars in the eyes.

* * *

A little while after the battle, we were seated in an interrogation room in a nearby police station. The Huntress heels clicking on the floor as the woman walked, and lectured us on her recklessness sounding like a school teacher ' _I wonder how old she is. Thirty-five, maybe_ ' I thought. Huh, why was I thought this? That's weird. "I hope you realize that your actions won not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby explained.

"Yup, Torchwik and his fellas want to rob the shop and her." I decided to provide Ruby some help. "This town is living in terror because Torchwick, police do absolute nothing and only eating doughnuts-"

The woman cut me off. "You also have caused damage Ex-Aid." Huh? How does she know about armor name? I mean, that girl I saved from the Motors Bugster was a famous blogger or something, and she spread the news about me, but she only used name 'Masked Rider', no Ex-Aid. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…. with a pat on the back." Ruby smiled "...And a slap on the wrist." she then slams her wand on the table as we barely avoid it. "But… There is someone who wants to meet you three."

She moved out of the way as my and Ruby surprised. We saw a man in a green suit, wearing glasses, and has silver hair with a yellow scarf around his neck holding a plate of cookies along and a mug. "Ruby Rose..." he said as he leans in to look at her. "You… have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..."

Okay, so he is one that creepy perverts. And now he chose Ruby as his victim. Not on my watch. I cleared throat "Please, give her room." Then he looked at me.

"And Masked Rider Ex-Aid." he said, so I nodded "How long you will cover your real face?" he looked at Ruby "Where did you learn to do this?" he showed a tablet showing Ruby fighting Torchwik's thugs.

"S-Signal Academy," she answered. The man looked at me and changed the footage to show me… becoming Ex-Aid and fight the Salty Bugster. I flinched. How he got that?! Ruby blinked once, looked at me and blinked again "W-what?!" She gasped. Without a word, I put the lever back in the close position and took out Gashat.

 **GACCHAN! GASHUUN! SEE YOU NEXT GAME!**

"Tyrian Magnum, am I right?" I nodded "And where did you get this kind of ability?"

"You are Masked Rider?!" Ruby yelled and started shaking me with stars in the eyes. "Ohmygod! CanIfindaaurmorlikethat? Howdidyougetthat? CanItransformei-"

"Ruby!" I shouted annoyed. "Calm down. Really, calm down." I turned my head to the man "Beat me. I found the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat in the forest."

"I see." he then focused back on Ruby. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see," he said then placed the plate down on the table in front of us. Ruby glanced up at the man as she slowly reached for one of the cookies like they would snatch away then quick as a flash it disappeared into her mouth. Then she used her other hand her eyes swiftly switching between the plate and the two adults. She started stuffing her face with a cookie after cookie while the man continued "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before" He tilted his head and raised a brow in thought "A dusty old crow..."

She mumbled through her full mouth. "Ruby, manners," I said to her, taking one cookie. "And where I heard 'a dusty, old crow.'"

She stopped and realized that she still had cookies in her mouth. "Sorry." she looked at the man. "That's my Uncle Qrow!" Oh, and mystery solved. Now I remember, her dad called him a dusty, old crown when he again back drunk. "He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-Hooowaah! Witchaaaa!" she was doing some karate style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." the man said and looked at me. "And how you managed to defeat the Bugster."

"Bugster?" Ruby asked.

"I will explain you later." the man looked at me for a moment before taking a sip. "With Gashat power. Listen, if you know about the Bugster, so you are must somehow connect with a creator of the system. Please, say him or her, we have another Masked Rider, who are using my prototype Gashat and he somehow connects with bad guys, and he just leveled up. So what's you want for us, because I must find him and take back Shakariki Sports."

"What do you mean level up?"

"He is stronger than me because he uses two Gashats. I am not sure how it works, but I must get one and kick his ass."

"You two look identical." the blonde woman said, "Only difference is color and weapon."

"I get that a lot, thank you ma'am," I said sarcastically. "Like I said, he is using prototype Mighty Action X Gashat." I showed that my Gashat.

The man looked at Ruby "So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a huntress." She answered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She said as she began to talk faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled and continued. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

"When we back to your home, I tell Yang to hide your love novel." I mocked her.

"I don't read love novel!" she huffed and puffed up her cheeks.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Next mystery solved," I muttered, spinning the shaft of the Gashat with my finger.

The man now named Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything."

Ozpin then looked at me "What about you?" He asked.

"Me?" I asked, little surprised. "Honestly, monster slayer school is the last place I want to be, but..." I looked at Mighty Gashat, before Ruby "… but I need power and more experience to protect my friends and destroy the Busgster. So yes, I will try if you give me the opportunity."

"Well, okay," Ozpin said.

* * *

The Next day, I was in the Bullhead, playing 'Mighty Action X' on the Scroll. Last night was weird. Definitely. First Torchwik, next was my doppelgänger level up and finally I got an opportunity to join the Beacon Academy. " **Game Clear!** " Scroll said when I was passing thought a big doughnut. Girls explained to me more about Beacon when I woke up two months ago after my first transformation. One of a four combat school, where students are training to fight Grimm at the start of the age of 17 and staying there for the next four years. Four freaking years in the slayer monster school and I said yes.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" I heard a voice's girl. I looked and saw Yang hugging tightly Ruby.

"Please stop." Rose gasped, running out of the air from a hug.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang released Ruby

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees," okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... " Ruby sighed "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang put the arm around her shoulders "But you are special."

" **The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department.** " the woman on the news said. " **Back to you, Lisa**."

The screen cut to the light purple haired woman in a news studio. " **Thank you, Cyril** " A photo of a group Faunus protesters appeared to the right of the reporter's head " **In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.** " The photo replaced with a picture of a red aggressive looking wolf's head with three claw marks " **The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-** " the news was interrupted when a hologram of the woman from yesterday showed.

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."** She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

"Next mystery solved, hip hip hurrah." I muttered, backing to the game. "Huh, you think will they release DLC with cooperation mode and some rivalry between players?"

 **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.** " The hologram of Goodwitch said as she the projection disappeared.

Ruby ran to the windows to see the sight of the vast Vale and surrounding parts of the kingdom "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now."

"They say, home is there, where are your heart," I said, turning head to the window. Yang and Ruby looked at me, I felt their stare "Never mind." I muttered, hearing a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang rolled her eyes, before sat next to me "Oh, look who appeared." she chuckled, noticing a Boss battle with the very familiar figure. "What a damn salty boss."

"I will salt him well." we both giggled.

Ruby looked at us "It was a nice moment while it lasted." The ship was approaching Beacon across a large body of water. "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." I had rolled my eyes before Rose noticed something "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang started chanting and kicking the air in desperation to get it off.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby in return started yelling and tried to avoid Yang's kicks. I just smirked and back to the game.

' _Maybe this won't be a bad four years._ '

* * *

Within a few minutes, the airship arrived at Beacon's sky docks. The doors opened, and the first person off was "vomit boy" who quickly made his way to a nearby trash can and unloaded his lunch into the cylinder. Meanwhile, I, Ruby and Yang walked up the courtyard and looked up in amazement at the great academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang said as she folded her arms admiring the sight up close. Meanwhile Ruby looked over the various students that walked around or more accurately their weapons.

"Ruby's weapon geek mode inactivate" I whispered to Yang.

"Ooooh sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby started floating after the sword but I pulled her away by her hood

"Ruby stop. They're just weapons-"

"Just weapons?!" Ruby's head whipped around and gestured to the crowd "They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us!" She brought her balled up hands to her chest "Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked, "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby unfolded her scythe and hugged it like a teddy bear. "I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people!" She looked at her feet and said quieter "But better."

"Ruby, come on!" Yang playfully pulled her sister's hood over her head and shrugged "Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulled her hood back and asked in a quiet tone "But why would I need friends when I have you two?"

"Well... actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up!

Kay, see ya, bye!" several people appeared at Yang's side before she took off past Ruby who spun round dizzy as they went.

"And she is gone." I muttered, looking at Scroll "My damn luck."

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She sighed before falling over "I don't know what I'm doing." She landed in pile of suitcases being carried on a trolley which quickly buried her until an angry voiced shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Snapped of her dizziness, Ruby sat up and looked at the speaker

Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" the voice said again, so I looked and saw a young girl. She has long white hair, tied in a ponytail on the left side of the back of her head, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red, and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The girls also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She has light-blue eyes along with the pale skin.

My heart starts racing ' _Sweet Mother of ATV, am I dreaming?_ ' I thought, noticing a faint scar over her left eye. ' _Even with this scar, she is beautiful...'_

"Uuuh..."

"Give me that!" The girl snatched the suitcase and opened it and spoke with a hint of pride in her voice "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

' _From Snow Angel to Snow Queen. Girl with cold attitude, just great_.' I only sighed. "Time to join this match."

"Uuuh..."

"Nope." I said, walking to Ruby and new girl "To be honest, Dust from Schnee Company suck a lot." Girl looked at me with rage in her eyes "Expensive, average efficient and-"

"What are you, brain-dead?!" She took out a container of Red Dust from the case and started shaking it and lecturing us "Dust! Fire! Water, lightning, energy!" as she shook it around some Dust escaped the vile and were inhaled by Ruby "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Rose looked like she was about the sneeze. "Look out!" I pushed a white hair girl in last moment.

"ACHOOO!"

 ***BOOM***

Her sneeze was triggering a small explosion of fire, ice, and lightning which resulted in a black cloud covering her and me. The girl dropped her case which fell open, and one of the jars bounced out and rolled away. "Ups."

I blinked "Yeah, ups."

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl snapped.

"Yeah, no problem from saving you ass." I huffed, massaging my right shoulder. Maybe that was a little explosion, but I still felt Black Ex-Aid's level three finisher. 'Maybe doctor should check that?' I thought and on my face appeared a grimace.

"I'm really, really sorry!" said Ruby, before looked at me "Tyrian, are you alright?"

"Not reall-"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl yelled at Ruby.

"Well, I-I... "

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know!" She folded her arms "We're here to fight monsters so... watch where you're going!"

"Enough of this crap! She said she was sorry princess!" I countered having had enough of her. "Just shut the hell up. Jeez, you act like she blown up half of the world, killed your dog and banned your account in World of Warcraft."

"World of what?! What are you talking about?!" she asked angrily. Oh yeah, they haven't WoW in this world. My bad.

"It's heiress, actually" spoke a calm voice in answer.

I turned and saw a girl with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes, complemented by light purple eye shadow. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots, and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely some flowers. She also wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. The girl has black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest and have a zipper on the front of each leg, detached scarf-like collar around her neck. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss gained a smug smile "Finally! Some recognition."

"Whatever." I frowned and pointed Weiss "You even be a freaking queen of Atlas, I don't care." She turned and looked a me "Oh, you want to yell at me now? Talk to the hand."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Black girl added.

Weiss looked pissed as I chuckled. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of… Ugh!" she then grabs the bottle that the girl had and walked away with her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

"Thank you, I own you coffee or something." I said to the girl. She only nodded and walked away. 'Something is wrong with her, but what?'

Ruby falls back to the ground on her back. "Welcome to Beacon…" she muttered

"Yeah, welcome the Beacon," I repeated, holding my hand out to her. She took my hand and stood up.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled. I smiled back, ruffling her head "Tyrian, stop!" she went backward and bumped into someone. I noticed a guy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. "Sorry."

"No big thing." he said "Hey… I'm Jaune." he introduced himself to us.

"Tyrian."

"Ruby." Rose said before giggled when she recognized him "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

We were walking inside the walls of Beacon which was filled with beautiful trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river. Jaune gives us a lecture of motion sickness. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" he explained.

Ruby was laughing "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" he countered.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby argued „Right?"

„Of course." I said "Miss Ice Queen even don't thank me for saving her ass." added ' _And I was charmed her beauty. Stupid hormones, but I must say one thing. Good to know I am slowly back to normal after that._ '

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" we asked in unison and high-five.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that… Never mind." I patted his back.

Ruby giggled. "So… I got this thing!" she suddenly got out her scythe and stabs it to the ground.

„And here we go again" I muttered, "How many times I must tell you, don't do this."

„Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She added.

"A.-wha.. ?" Jaune asked, confused.

„It's also a gun." I said.

"Oh. That's cool!"

„So what have you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh! I uh..." He unsheathed his sword. "I got this sword."

"Oooooh!"

„Nice one." I said and took a weapon from Arc „Something else?"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune states while he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into a shield.

Ruby reached and touched the shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does…"

Ruby giggled a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait. You made this?" Jaune asked surprised

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby answered before looking at Arc. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed a bit. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Then he looked at me "What about you?"

"Player one always has the weapon." I opened a bag and pulled out a silver-pink-green hammer, almost perfect copy of Gaschacon Breaker "Please meet a mighty Combo Breaker. It has two main modes. Hammer" I swung it two times, then I pressed A button, unleashing the blade "And sword. Both modes can use Dust. Right now I think about a little upgrade."

"Oh, you named it finally." Ruby said "But why Combo breaker?"

On my face appear smirk "You will see, little Red Rose."

* * *

After a while we arrived at our destination and walked through the open doors of the academy's auditorium, filled to the brim with people. We looked over until we heard a familiar voice. We looked and saw Yang, waving. "Ruby! Tyrian! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, w-we gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" She said to Jaune. "Come on Tyrian."

"Thanks, but I am gonna find a more private place." I said, and I walked away. After a while, I found a spot in the corner. ' _Perfect_ ' I leaned against the wall, lower my head and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" I opened eyes and lift my head up. Next to me was laying a man with black hair, spiking all over the place and brown eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt with binary code and blue jeans and what seemed like a silver bracelet on his left wrist. "Or maybe something hurts you?" I blinked little surprise, so man laughs "Don't play the idiot, I saw that in your eye." he added, pressing my right arm. I hissed "Uhuhu. You should go to the nurse, you know?"

"Thanks for great advice, but could you stop pressing my wounds?" I frowned.

"My bad," he smirked, taking his hand back. I want to say something, but Ozpin was readying the microphone with Glynda beside him. "Oh, time for a speech."

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then leaves as Glynda steps up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

The man smirked "Someone here has PMS, don't you think?"

"Beat me. She isn't my mom."

"Hey boy, you know what's mean PMS?" I shook my head "Prepare to meet Satan." he joked. Man, that's was bad, but also a little funny. The man patted my left shoulder "Well, good luck tonight and tomorrow on the initiation. You need it." on his face appeared evil smirk "Even you have something special. See ya later, pro." The man smiled and walked away. Something special? Could he also know about Masked Rider power? And he named me a pro?

"Why I have feelings, I just complicated my life?"

* * *

Ale new students gathered in the ballroom. Many of them were already trying to sleep tucked in the sleeping bags that littered the floor, but not me. I was sitting on my bag and reading a newspaper, next to me Ruby was laying on her bag dressed in a black tank top with a pink heart shaped Beowolf image, white pajama pants with pink roses petals and a black sleeping mask with red eyes on her head. She was writing something on the piece of the paper "Huh. Coyotes lost their match."

"It's like a big slumber party" I heard Yang's voice, co my eyes peeked over the top of the newspaper. She landed on the bag next to her sister, dressed in an orange vest with her sigil and a pair of shorts.

' _For the name of Bird Jesus, what is she trying to do? Try find a boyfriend?'_ I shook my head ' _Qrow and Taiyang will kill him faster then I say 'I told ya, fella._ ''

"Don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do" Yang made purring noise at the sight of several shirtless guys rough housing or showing off. Then Jaune walked past dressed in a blue onesie with bunny slippers "Eeew" She then noticed Ruby writing "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that is so cuuute!" Yang was cut off by Ruby's pillow meeting her face.

"Thank you." I said to Rose "She is sometimes more annoy-" The pillow met my face. "I hate you."

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune he's..." Yang tried to find the right word "nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend" She rolled on her back. "Back to zero..."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy" A corgi face pillow met Yang's face.

I closed the newspaper "Crater Face, it's only been one day. Trust Firecracker, you've got friends all around. You just haven't met them yet." My eyes noticed black hair girl from the morning. "Oh, look who is sitting in the corner." Rose sat up. "That girl."

"You both know her?" Yang asked

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang proclaimed as she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along.

"Hothead" I muttered, trying hide smile ' _But she is also a great big sister._ '

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ruby protested. The girl's amber eyes peeked over the top of her book with a brow raised when she saw them walking over, Yang with a big smile and Ruby trying to break out of her sister's grip.

"Hellooooo!" Yang waved while Ruby finally managed to get out of her grip and turned away from her arms folded "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby" She held out her hand to shake, but the girl's eyes went back to her book. Ruby then rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "But you can just call me Crater ..." she smiled embarrassed "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." I sighed and got back on my feet. Poor girl. Yang whispered something to the scythe wielder. Ruby huffed something, and sisters then turned back to the bow wearing girl smiling.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked.

The girl gave an annoyed sigh then looked up at them "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" the brawler introduced herself "I like your bow!" I face palmed.

' _Just made on the list of stupid idiots, Firecracker."_

"Thanks!" Blake said, irritated. I don't blame her.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"It's called a yukata." I corrected Yang, then I turned to head to 'Blake' and gave her two fingers salute "Hey. Sorry for interrupting."

Yang and Ruby had exchanged an awkward glance before Yang tried again "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely!" Blake looked up from book at last "Almost as lovely as this book...That I will continue to read. "Both girls didn't read a message" As soon as you leave!"

Blake went back to her reading then Yang turned to her sister "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Ruby just stepped forward "What's it about?"

Blake looked up "Huh?"

"Your book" Ruby answered, "Does it have a name?"

Blake looked at her in surprise "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, Each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah..." Yang replied sarcastically "That's... real lovely."

"Don't judge a book by its cover or synopsis," I said.

"I love books" Ruby continued "Yang used to read to me every night before bed." I looked surprised at Yang, as she only smirked "Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

"And why is that?" Blake asked with a chuckle in her voice "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will" the younger girl replied "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's ... very ambitious for a child" Blake said with a small smile before frowned "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Yeah, it's true." I said and turned head to the windows "The real world is full sadness, regret, grief and loneliness, but we must take this world's fate in our hands and change it."

"Well, that's why we're here!" Ruby added, "To make it better."

Blake looked back to us with a small smile on her face "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"Yang wrapped Ruby up in a hug then lifted her off the floor. She can destroy a moment.

"Cut it out!" Then the sisters started fighting.

Blake's small smile grew with amusement "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss with her hair down dressed in sleeping dress appeared, as Ruby held Yang up and off balance by her foot "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!"

Ice Queen saw Ruby and at the same time as Yang cried "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby tried to avoid a fight "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side?!" Weiss huffed

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked, "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" While the three argued, Blake rolled her eyes.

"If this two caused trouble, I'm sorry," I said to Blake, bowing my head a little"And one more thanks for the earlier."

Blake looked at argued three "They are your sisters?" she asked, irritated.

"Thank Saints Abby, we aren't related. They are just a friend." I answered "Okay, I will not make you more upset. Good night." I went to Yang and Ruby and grabbed their arms "Enough you two."

"But Tyrian ..."

"I said, enough." I frowned and looked at Weiss "And sorry for interrupting you healthy sleep, Ice Queen. Good night." I said sarcastically, before drag both girls to our sleeping backs. ' _Four freaking years._ '

* * *

 _Missingo, Black Ex-Aid, Graphite, and Parado were walking towards the old warehouse. Once they were close, the four stood at the rooftops and looked down. "Here we are," Missingo said._

 _Graphite looked at the group. They dressed a uniform that consists of a Grimm mask, a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood, black pants, black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. "Animals" Graphite growled when he noticed The White Fang's logo displayed on the back of the uniform."Why are you planning, traitor?"_

 _Missingo ignored insult "This isn't oblivious, herr Graphite? Make new Kamerad." Graphite huffed "And also a test player for our new game."_

 _"Ex-Aid defeated our comrade, and you think only about games?!" commander snapped "I should eliminate you when I had the opportunity."_

 _Parado looked at Graphite with a smile "We can always make new comrades. What we need now is data."_

 _Missingo nodded "Ja. Herr Graphite, I know you want my kopf, but also you want crush Ex-Aid." he showed White Fang soldiers "This is a first step, mein Freund. Somewhere there is infected Faunus with fascinating Bugster. So, do you kindly take care rest of the animals?" he asked._

 _Bugster commander frowned, pulling out his Bugvisior and pressing the A button. "Cultivate." he attached device to his wrist._

 _ **INFECTION! LET'S PLAY! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!**_

 _His body was covered by green energy, before revealing his monster form. It was dark green dragon-like humanoid with a red right arm. In second arm he holds a weapon looks like a combination shaft and dragon fangs._

 _ **THE BUGSTER!**_

 _Graphite jumped down for the rooftops and started a massacre, so Parado smirked: "So you need a next test player."_

 _Missingo looked at Black Masked Rider "Genm und Ex-Aid are good, but they are humans at last. We should test how the Bugster levels up with this." he added, opening his case. "Dies wird perfekt." he pulled out a red Gashat with Gekitotsu Robots written on._

 **STAGE FOUR … CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X**

 **Lazer: Bakusou Bike**

 **Genm: Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

"Game disease."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Donkey Kong?!"

 **STAGE 01-05: Waiting For a Team!**

"So you want tak revenge on the Bugster?"

* * *

 **GASHAT CORNER:**

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS** \- Shakariki Sports is game based on extreme sports. When this Gashat is activated, it summons the Sports Gamer, a sports BMX bike that one can ride.


	5. Stage 01-05

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _'Thoughts in a dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

* * *

 **CONTINUE**

 _Name: Tyrian_

 _World: 01 "Brave new world" (Stage 01-04)_

 _Gashat: 1_

 _Time: 1:58_

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 **Previous:**

 _Tyrian Magnum has been saving humans from the Bugster virus as a Masked Rider Ex-Aid. When thief Roman Torchwik tried a shop, Ruby Rose want to stop him, but a black Masked Rider appeared. With the stolen Gashat, Black Ex-Aid gained the power of level 3. However, Tyrian and Ruby gained offer to join a prestigious Beacon Academy._

* * *

 _A small group of White Fang was built a barricade to buy some time for the wounded friends. The weird monster called himself a Graphite, severely injured or killed every Faunus in his way. "Faster!" one of White Fang grunt yelled, preparing the turret "That monster is nearby!"_

 _"We are almost ready." a boy in White Fang uniform said, but he hasn't mask. He had gray short hair, blue eyes and tan complexion. He was unleashing his sword, as someone caught his arm "What?"_

 _"Denim, go to the boss and try to convince him to run away." another said, "That old idiot is still in his office, and he even doesn't think about escape!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"We can buy you time! Go!" man on the turret yelled. The boy sighed, but run to the office._

 _" **Raging Dragon Fang.** " a red energy slash destroyed barricade in one second._

 _The boy ran into an office where the man in the 40 was sitting. He had also a siver hair, green eyes and tan complexion. "Dad!" a boy yelled when the old man was reloading his weapon. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _"I will fight to the end."_

 _"Are you insane?!" The boy yelled and walked to the desk "You must run! White Fang can not lose another leader!"_

 _The old man walked to the weapon stand "No, we don't lose a leader." he took a sword from that before turned to the boy and gave it to him "Take."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"If anybody will die here, it will be me." Denim blinked surprised "I did in my life a lot of mistakes and betrayed my friends. Time to pay for my sins."_

 _"No way! Forget about it!" a boy denied._

 _"Now listen to me. Go and take Tory from the hospital. When you two will be safe, contact Tukson. He owns me a favor, and he will know what to do next." he aimed, a weapon toward a door. "You both must live and change this world's fate. Be brave my son and lead us to the victory!" boy looked at old man "Go! Now!" Denim, with tears, is his eyes, ran. "Curse you, Adam. You and your great ambition." He took a big breath. The door exploded, so man opened fire. Graphite covered his by weapon, walking toward the man. When clip was empty, Dragon Bugster caught a man collar and lifted him up._

 _"We don't stören?" Missingo and Parado walked to the room "Herr Graphite, we need him." Graphite snorted, throwing a man to the both boys legs. "Guten abend."_

 _"What are you want?" man asked. "Because you want something." Missingo smiled._

 _"Ihr Sohn." the Bugster commander answered "Eight-year-old, gray hair, blue eyes, ill on something weird."_

 _"For what you need him?"_

 _"To create a new the Bugster, natürlich." Missingo said, "So where is he?"_

 _"Not here." man said with a smirk on his face._

 _"What?" Missingo blinked twice, little surprised "Could you repeat, herr Faunus? You said, he isn't here?"_

 _"He is in a safe place."_

 _"Nein! Nein! Nein!" Missingo yelled and caught man's collar "Where is he?!"_

 _"Screw you." man said, spiting his blood to Bugster face "I don't tell you anything." Missingo wants to punch him, but Parado caught his arm. Two both looked to each another before on Missingo's face appeared to smirk._

 _"Very vell." Bugster Commander said, turning his head to Graphite "Could you infected him?" He asked, releasing a hold. Dragon Bugster chuckled, but he sprayed an orange mist to the Faunus. "Herr Parado." Parado pulled out his Bugvisor and sprayed another an orange mist to the man._

 _"You infected him too?" Graphite, who back in human form, asked._

 _"Infected?" man blinked and coughed._

 _"Experiment Herr Graphite." Missingo said, aiming his Bugvisior to the person "I wonder, what's happened when I infected a man the third time ..." he added and inserted red Gashat to the device "… but with this."_

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

 _"Auf Wiedersehen." Man eyes widen open when a red mist sprayed by the device._

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01-05: Waiting For a Team!**

I was still sleeping after previous day and great 'first impression' in the Beacon Academy. Maybe I can sleep a little longer ...

"Wake up, lazy butt!" a voice bring me for my sweet dream about kicking Whitney and her stupid cow asses. I groaned, opening my right eyes to see a girl. She has orange hair and turquoise eyes I think. She wore a white sleeveless top with a heart shaped hole under a black vest, silver armor over it. On her arms were white sleeves and pink fingerless gloves and around her waist was a mid-thigh length pink skirt and white and pink shoes.

She stood over the boy. He wore a dark green tailcoat with longs sleeves and black and gold and pinked around the sleeves. With white pants and black shoes. His hair was black with a magenta streak and pulled back into a long tail.

I closed my eyes and turned. Okay, back to my road to being… "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" I opened my eyes to saw that same girl. She to jumped around singing when boy forced himself up with a groan

"And my sweet dream just was gone. Thank you very much." I muttered and got up. Yang and Ruby were still sleeping, so I didn't have the heart to wake they up. "Well, time for a morning routine."

* * *

I was shaving my two days growth off with old way method. Shaving cream and razor. ' _When I back to the Vale, I must buy a new electric razor._ ' I thought, looking out of the corner of the eye, I noticed familiar duo. ' _Again?_ '

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours!" The girl continued as her boyfriend brushed his teeth "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I'm mean, you're the perfect student and I'm… well, I'm me!"

' _Or he is an idiot, or he loves her much, or she is superb in the bed. I don't see another option why he is tolerating her._ ' I was splashing cold water onto my face before looking at myself in the mirror. "Perfect."

"But it's just crazy, you know?" I walked to the bath.

 _'Lord Helix, please protect me from girls like her.'_

* * *

I was sitting on the floor, playing 'Mighty Action X' on the Scroll and waiting for my 'sisters.' Half of new students gossiped about three crazy siblings. An explosive little girl, blonde with big assets and guy who acted like siscon. ' _Siscon. When I get that bastard, who spread that I will rip his balls and force him to eat that. And then I will kill him._ '

"We've been friends for soooooooo long!" She was brushing her hair while he was securing his sleeping bag "What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together..."

"They aren't a couple?" I muttered when I miss clicked and killed Mighty "Crap. And my perfect streak is over."

"Not that I'm saying you're not handsome. You are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria and eating milk soup when Ruby and Yang went for her breakfast. To my luck, a sweet couple sat on the table behind me.

"Right! What was I thinking?" The girl asked with a pancake hanging from her mouth. "But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Girl slurped up rest of her pancake. Then she got an idea, so she put her hand on his shoulder "Ooooh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster?" She placed hand on her chin.

I gagged on the milk when I heard that _'Is she insane?!'_

"No, that won't work. He has the school."

* * *

After breakfast, I, Ruby and Yang went in a locker room where students were getting their weapons. I was sitting on the bench and checking Dust's canister for Combo Breaker. ' _Which one I should choose._ '

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal!" Girl explained while boy took his weapons from the locker "Like a distress signal!" She gasped "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!" She moved to his right "Can you imitate a sloth?"

He turned back to the locker and looked at his friend "Nora?" The boy held up his pistols

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He said, sheathing his weapons in his sleeves.

Girl thinks about this for a moment, when she grinned "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

Ren smiled and shut his locker "Come on Nora, let's go." He added and walked

"But not together-together," Nora followed him with a giggle.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as the two past us.

I stood up and walked to my locker. "Beat me." I pull out red bag pocket, yawning "But she is insane. If I ended on a team with her, please kill me."

Blonde brawler patted my shoulder "But why big brother? You should protect your beloved little sisters." She added with a devious smirk. I huffed as Yang giggled. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" She said to Ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know your stuff." She reached into her locker and pulled out the Crescent Rose "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

She started cuddling weapon as I spoke up "Ruby, you are not the only one going through initiation. Remember that."

"So if you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang added, so we high fived. "You know T, maybe we should act like siblings? That's even funny."

"If you help me find that bastard who called me siscon, I think about it."

"Deal," Yang smirked.

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned as she looked back up at us "You two sound like Dad and Uncle!" She placed Crescent Rose back in the locker "Okay, first of all. What does meeting new people have to do with fighting?" she folded her arms "And secondly. I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

' _Me too and how I end?_ ' I thought, attaching the pocket to my belt. "Chocolate milk doesn't count."

"Tyrian!" Ruby frowned.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked

"Um, I don't know. I...I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby spoke nervously

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested while nervously playing with her hair.

"Bad move."

"My dear sister Yang" Ruby stepped up and pointed at the brawler. placing her hands on her hips "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" I smirked and back to the bench, where was laying Combo Breaker and six canisters with Dust.

"What? No! Of course I do!" Yang waved her hands defensively in front of her while Ruby folded her arms. "Little help, you know."

"Don't look at me! I want to be a team with you two." I spoke out

"I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break outta of your shell!" Yang said.

"Firecracker, shut up before-"

"What the-?!" Ruby huffed

"And here we go again," I muttered.

"I don't need to break out my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune ended Ruby's line, passing next to us and looking a sheet of paper "There's no way I put my gear in locker six three sis yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" As he groaned he passed Weiss who was standing next to a red-haired girl, who was just finishing putting on her armor. She has a red hair with waist length ponytail with a gold headband with small emeralds held by chains. She wore armor on her torso and legs. Midsection armor exposed her muscular shoulders when around her waist was a red drapery that hung down to her ankles over a black miniskirt and held in place by a black belt with two pouches at the back and a round bronze plate at the front with the image of a spear and shield. Legs armor started at her mid thigh and went into her black heeled boots. On arms, she had black long sleeved gloves that stopped halfway between her elbows and shoulders with a bronze armlet with a wave pattern above the one on her left.

"Oh. The Ice Queen found a friend. And her new friend looks like Wonder Woman." I muttered sarcastically ' _Maybe Gravity and Fire… nah. Fire and Forest are not the best combos_.'

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm..." Pyrrha cocked her head in thought before turned back to the Weiss "I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Ice Queen suggested. Smart I must admit.

 _'Ten points for her.'_

"Well, that sounds grand!"Pyrrha gave a smile.

"Great!" Weiss replied and started to think about it.

"Someone here is creating a master plan." I said, closing the back of Breaker "Gravity and Lighting for a start, rest in the pocket. I should survive."

"You know what else is great?" Jaune asked, snapping Weiss out of her plotting. She turned and saw Arc leaning against Pyrrha's locker between the girl and herself. He then gestured at himself and continued "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss folded her arms in annoyance "You again?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted him.

"Yeah, yeah" Jaune gently pushed the red head aside then stood next to Weiss. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

I face palmed, and to my surprise, Weiss rested her forehead on her palm "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Well, we maybe have a bad first impression, but maybe I should give her a helping hand with this 'lady killer.'

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune said completely missing her tone. Oh come on, he is even worst than me when I first time asked a girl for a date. "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

'Or he is brave, or he is stupid.' I thought before sighed 'Well, first and second can mix at least.'

"Actually" Pyrrha spoke up, "I think the teams are comprised of four students, each so-"

"You don't say" Jaune interrupted then stepped up her "Well, hot stuff play, your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Please, Lord Helix, no.

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss stepped in between the two students and pushed Jaune back "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" the heiress bragged. Wait, Sanctum? A school like Signal? Holy shit, Ice Queen is smarter than I thought.

 _'Twenty points for her.'_

"Never heard of it." Jaune shrugged.

Weiss scoffed "She won the Minstral Regional Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

Weiss blinked then angrily waved her arms in frustration "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"That's you?!" Jaune gasped, pointing at Pyrrha. She looked a little sheepish as she was finally recognized by him "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" I just fell off the bench.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" Answered Pyrrha with a smile that soon turned into disappointment "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Only two words can describe him "Stupid Idiot!" I yelled. Ruby and Yang turned to me, but in two seconds I got up, jumped to Jaune and wrapped my left arm around his neck in a choke hold, "Do you hear yourself, moron?! Cereal?!"

"Ack!" Arc gasped, trying release for the choke "What the hell, man?!"

"You!" Weiss snapped when she saw me "And what are you doing?!"

"You have luck I don't start the list of Magnum. But when I will do it, you are the first person on the list." I released Jaune for the hold "I have allergy on the stupid idiot. Next time I will punch you straigt in the face." I turned to Pyrrha "Sorry for that moron. I am Tyrian." I hold out my hand to her

"Pyrrha." she took my hand and shook it "Oh, I recognized you. You are a brother of explosive girl."

I sighed "So you heard rumors. Great, just great." I muttered "No, she isn't my sister and I am not siscon. And she exploded because of her." I explained, pointing a Weiss.

"Excuse me?!" Ice Queen huffed "My fault?! She caused an explosion!"

"Because you were shaking around poorly sealed Dust." I said, "And I was the one, who pushed you to save your ice ass from the boom."

Ice Queen frowned "Nevermind." She turned to Jaune "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not..." Jaune answered as he hung his head "Sorry."

"Actually, Jaune" Pyrrha stepped up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune perked up "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it" Weiss walked behind Jaune "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Hard to believe, but I agreed with her." I admitted before turned my head to Weiss "But this don't mean we are friends."

"Of course. Faster I ended with him that we will be friends." She said.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but may I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

I face palmed "You just cross a red line."

"All right, that's a bit too close!" Weiss said as Jaune leaned into her space "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune turned towards the other girl, and his eyes widened before a spear caught him on his hood and pulled him along. "I told ya, you stupid idiot." I sighed "Jeez, I really should start List of Magnum like Chris Jericho. Oh, and buy a scarf."

Pyrrha waved the direction Jaune flew "I'm sorry!"

Goodwitch's voice came over the announcer **"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

"Let's go Pyrrha," Weiss said as she walked away.

"Coming." she turned to me "See you later. Best of luck."

"I want you to wish that same, but I think you don't need it, Wonder Woman," I said and did a two finger salute. She smiled then went up to Jaune and pulled her spear out of the wall.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said.

"Likewise" Jaune replied as she left with a defeated sigh.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked as she, Ruby and I walked up to him, then Rose offering a hand to help Arc stood up.

"I don't understand" Jaune groaned, "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang said

"Yep. Come on Firecracker." I said as I began to walk, so Yang followed me "I hope we all end on one team."

Blonde Brawler turned her head to Arc and Rose "Me too Tyrian, me too." she noticed familiar green-pink bag on my back "You took a Driver?"

"Of course. I want to test it Rider power on the Grimm."

* * *

 _The young man walked into the hallway. He was 22-years old young internist in training. He had a messy black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt covered by white doctor's coat, blue jeans and a normal white boots. In hand he holding a Scroll with information about his patient "Okay." he stopped at the door and opened it"Hello Tory"a young doctor said, but something hit his face. "Ouch."_

 _"No!" a middle aged nurse said to the 8 year boy with a messy gray hair and blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a green shirt, black jeans and a white boots. "You don't have permission to go out. Change your clothes."_

 _"Why do I have stayed in the hospital?!"_

 _"Tory! No!" nurse yelled when he throw pillow to her face. She stepped on young doctor foot._

 _"Ow!" he screamed. After a while "Uhh, Tory. Cooperate with us. You're hospitalized so I can figure out why are you sick."_

 _"But I want back to home!" boy yelled, "And you have something on your face!"_

 _"Huh?" doctor turned to the mirror, but he didn't see on his face. "Why are you laying ..." he said, turning back and noticed, boy was missing. "Eeeeh! Not again!" doctor yelled and stormed from the room "Tory!" he ran to the main entrance, where he bumped into someone. "Sorry!" he returns to his chase._

 _"Look like you are walking!" a Denim frowned, getting back on his foot when he saw a man "Doctor Plum?!" he said then he noticed a young boy "No way! Tory" Faunus ran after a physician and boy._

 _"Tory, get back here!" a doctor yelled, chasing the boy. "You shouldn't do this!" When he turned into an alley, he bumped into a delivered man with site trolley 'NOOOO!' he pile in site cart and drive down "Look out!" he shouted in terror when he saw a couple._

 _"Viola, move!" a man pushed a girl before trolley with young doctor crashed into him._

 _"Mizu!"_

* * *

 ** _Two minutes earlier_**

 _"Genius surgeon?" Dan asked when Viola show him a data of potential candidate. They both went to Vale University Hospital, where Cyber Rescue Center has a main base. "You checked his blood?"_

 _Miss Twanny rolled her eyes "Of course! Don't treat me like a stupid secretary, we aren't in the office." she said, switching a picture on the Scroll "Look, he is compatible with Taddle in sixty percent." the CEO nodded "Mizu, for now, he is the best candidate for this."_

 _"I am not sure. We still have Tyrian..."_

 _"At first, we had Ex-Aid, but you sent him to monster slayer school." Viola said, "At second, he even doesn't know about CR!"_

 _"This isn't a problem. One phone and he will tell Ozpin to send Ex-Aid to us." The woman moved forward and barred his way "Viola."_

 _"Oh, no no no. Not anymore Viola." She hissed, pointing her finger to him "I can understand a lot. Berserk robots, Gashat with a massive amount of the Bugster virus, even that stupid idea with sending our ONLY Rider to the school. But I won't tolerate him!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"But?! You remember what happened five years ago?! You want a replay?!" She yelled, pissed "I don't care our plan, he must disappear! And you know why?" Dan didn't answer "Because, when he is close to you, you lost your mind and did stupid things!"_

 _'She had a point, but I can't tell her truth.' Mizuiro sighed in lost "Listen. I know your opinion about him, but someone must keep an eye on Ex-Aid. You are a supervisor, and I am a CEO. He..."_

 _"Look out!" they both heard a scream. Mizu turned his head, noticing a man on the trolley_

 _"Viola, move!" Dan had pushed a Twanny before cart with young man crashed into him. They both fell to the ground painfully._

 _"Mizu!" Viola ran to Mizu and checked him._

 _"That's hurt." CEO said, rubbing his arm._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Mizu showed her thumb up "Idiot." Viola muttered, helping Dan._

 _"Ugh, oh, my head." The young man groaned, rubbing his head. "I am so sorry." Viola want to say something, but Mizu offered his hand to the man "Thank you, sir." he said, taking CEO hand and stood up._

 _"Doctor Plum, I am sorry." all three turned to head to a Denim, and little child "Tory." kid nodded. Plum smiled and ruffed his hair._

 _"I know you want to go on Mighty Action X lunch party, but you shouldn't run away." doctor said, "Oh, Denim, sorry about earlier." Faunus nodded in agreement "You are father will come today? I want to talk him about your brother disease."_

 _"About that..." he stopped, when boy moaned in pain, grabbing his head "Tory!" a kid fell on the ground unconscious._

 _"Tory!" young doctor knelled down and tried to check his little patient state. Then he noticed orange things on kid neck "What in the world?!"_

 _Viola pushed out a doctor, before pulling on a green weird looking stethoscope "Move" she frowned, still pissed at him. Miss Twanny pressed a button on it, so a hologram appeared, but disappeared "Mizu."_

 _"I told you yesterday, plug it to a charger," he said, giving her second one. Viola muttered something before pressed a button once more time. As the hologram appeared again, they all saw heart icon "Game disease."_

 _"Game disease?" Plum asked surprised. A few moments later, he, Denim and Dan pushed a cart to the hospital elevator. "What's going on? We should go to ICU..."_

 _"I give you advice." Mizu nudged young doctor's elbow. "Shut up and try not piss her more," he said when they were in the elevator. Viola pressed a weird combination of buttons. On the displayed, they saw 'CR.'_

 _"CR?" doctor asked himself as the door opens to be a hallway. All three pushed cart to another door, which Viola unlocked. They all entered the futuristic room "What?"_

 _"Here," Viola ordered, pointing a strange machine. Dan nodded and pushed cran to the machine when Viola started doing something on this. A weird arm scanned Tory "Not good. Almost outbreak."_

 _"What is going on?!" Faunus yelled._

 _"Doctor Plum, could you take him to the upper room. I will explain everything." Dan said. The doctor had nodded before they both exited a room. "Why I have a weird felling, this is connected with last night accident?"_

 _"Because you are the idiot and don't see oblivious things." Viola huffed "Okay, I will try to stop the outbreak for a while. Now you have your big chance to prove me you have right. Bring Ex-Aid, asap. Or..."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. I know Viola, I know." he rolled his eyes and pulled out his Scroll._

* * *

Beacon cliff over looked a vast green forest on the edge of the Kingdom of Vale. The students stood in a line on square pads at the front of Ozpin who held mug. Goodwitch stood next to her boss.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be an evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started his little speech.

Goodwitch spoke up "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Oh..." Ruby groaned as she stood between Yang and me. I nudged my elbow to her and smiled. Ozpin spoke up again, getting our attention.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said... " The headmaster continued "...the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby froze in fear.

"See? I told you-!" Nora said to Ren.

"The best way to find a partner to the coop, EA you should ask Ozpin for a lesson or two," I muttered.

The headmaster cleared his throat "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune gave a nervous chuckle then gulped, Nora grinned excitedly to her 'boyfriend', when I slapped my cheeks to psych myself up. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation..." I looked over to Goodwitch. "... but our instructors will not intervene" Ozpin looked back to the group "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin cut him off. That was cold "Now, take your positions." Huh? Positions?

Arc was still trying to ask Ozpin a question "Uh, sir? I've got um... a question." Weiss catapulted into the air. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, what-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No" the headmaster replied, "You will be falling." Wait, what?! Are you freaking kidding me?!

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your landing strategy." Ozpin informed him.

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

Yang turned to Ruby and winked then put on her aviator sunglasses before she took off. Ruby turned towards me and smirked before she followed. ' _Screw this._ ' I knelled on my right leg and looked at my watch "It's clobberin't timEEE!" I yelled as was launched.

* * *

 _High above the Emerald Forest, a lone black bird flying slowly and magnificently. It gave an occasional chirp which was the only thing disturbing the peaceful quiet until bird crashed with a red hooded girl._

 _"Birdie, no!" Ruby yelled terrified, but she quickly snapped for confusion. Rose pulled out Crescent Rose in a gun and fired several shots to slow her down. Then she turned her weapon into a scythe, repositioning herself. She caught the blade on a branch and spun around in a wheel, before unhooked weapon from the tree's branch and fell to the forest._

* * *

 _Weiss managed to keep her body straight up as she launched as she scanned the forest for a landing spot. When she saw one, Ice Queen summoned a white snowflake Glyphs, landed on it and jumped off._

* * *

 _"Woo-hoo!" Yang was using her gauntlets to propel her forward while her wild mane of hair waved behind her. When she started to lower her height, she fired them again spinning around, fired once more, causing her to flip fire another shot to move to the left. "Yeah!" Another shot fired as she dove backward to the tops of the trees "Ali oop!" she flew back up and straightened herself out with a laugh. As she headed for the ground, she jumped off one tree with her right foot then another with her left before landing in a roll before running off "Nailed it!"_

* * *

 _Pyrrha held her shield in front of her, crashing through several trees. After crashing through a third, she landed on a branch in the roll then stood up. Then Wonder Woman changed her blade into a rifle and looked around through the scope. As she scanned the tree tops, she saw a familiar blonde boy screaming like girl and falling helplessly. Pyrrha gave her weapon a twirl in her hand before it transformed into a spear. She drew her right arms back, used the thumb of her second hand to aim and then she threw the weapon to her target. Jaune vanished beneath the tree tops with spear following hin. After a second there was the sound of the javelin shaking as it embedded in something followed by Jaune shouting "Thank you!"_

 _"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back and waved before making her way down to the forest floor._

* * *

At first, it was shocking to me and my body. I am FLYING without any accessories. Only one thing came to my mind. I spread my arms and started sung "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day, Spread my wings and fly away!" In the distance, I heard a gun shots, girl scream, and weird groan. "Okay, enough of singing." I pulled out Combo Breaker before switched to blade mode and pressed a B button two times. 'I hope that game plan will work.' I thought, aiming my weapon at up coming tree. When the time arrived, I pulled the trigger as the blade glowed gray and fired a stream toward to tree. ' _Huh, that's new, but it works._ ' I slowed down, before crash through few tree's branch, but I finally landed on the four or five branch, before jumped on the ground.

I dusted my hands off "Well, I must admit. That was fun, but time to find my coop partner for a next four-year, create a clan and grab the goodies." I said, looking at the compass on my watch ' _North… this way._ '

* * *

 _Ruby landed on the ground in a crouch position, before start ran forward 'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Tyrian! Gotta finds Yang, gotta find Tyrian, gotta find Yang, gotta find Tyrian, gotta find…' She repeated._

 _"Yang! Tyrian!" Rose shouted, hoping her sister and friend are nearby, but nobody responds to her._

 _'Oh, this is bad this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone else finds them first?' Ruby began to think of the other options 'Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! … I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so clam... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!' Ruby shook her head to regain her focus 'Okay... who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Tyrian, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...'_

 _Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a figure in her road. She skids to a stop as she opened her eyes and looked up to met icy blue eyes. That pair of eyes belongs to Weiss, who blinked and slightly narrowed at her. Ruby smiled a little, but Ice Queen from Atlas just turned around and walked away. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called after her "We're supposed to be teammates!"_

 _Weiss pushed her way through a few bushes, as she heard a series of groans from above. Weiss looked up and saw pinned Arc to high above the ground to a tree by a spear. "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"_

 _Jaune noticed her looking at him the smile and waved with an awkward chuckle. 'No way.' Weiss turned around before walked back the way she came. "By no means does this make us friends," She told Ruby as she passed and dragged her along by her hood._

 _Ruby cheered, throwing her arms up "You came back!"_

 _"Wait! Come back!" Jaune called after them as they disappeared into the forest "Who's going to get me down from here?!"_

 _"Jaune" a familiar voice to him call him. Arc looked down and noticed Pyrrha looking up at him. She has crossed arms and amused smile on her face "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"_

 _"Very funny," he looked away but quickly looked back to her with a grateful smile._

* * *

I walked to my destination, humming Pokemon Johto theme "It's a whole new world we live in! Du, du, du, du, du! It's a whole new way to see! Du, du, du, du, du! It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude! But you still gotta catch 'em all!" I turned around and pointed the hill away "And be the best you can be!" I chuckled, looking around.

I walked for several minutes and where is my partner? Nobody was around here. Even Grimm didn't try to take my life fro me. Of course, I heard few growls, but they didn't attack me. Or something startles Grimm. But what?

' _I hope I never find the answer to that question._ ' I thought, returning to my journey. I hope Yang and Ruby are safety and they're find their partners or even they are together-together. "Sloth. I hope that girl is on the team with her boyfriend." Let me think, who else could be my partner? Jaune? Nah, he is a noob. Blake? Maybe, but she is too mystery, and she is hide something. Pyrrha? Yup. She has skills, and she does not act like a bitch. Weiss a.k.a Ice Queen? Probably she could be a good partner, but not with her cold attitude "With my luck, I ended with Jaune." In corner of my eyes, I noticed the trees starting to rust. "Huh?"

' _JUMP BACK!_ '

Voice in my head yelled, so I jumped back. One second later, place where I stood hit something, causing an explosion. "What now?!" I looked at the trees, preparing to battle ' _Which Grimm can do that?!_ ' To my surprised, it is not a Grimm step out the bushes, but weird Bugster. It looks like a human in a black suit with a gray element, pitch black helmet, red chest plate and freaking big red shovel like right hand. "Already separated from the host?" How … ' _Black Ex-Aid._ ' I growled, one more time looking at Bugster. ' _It's definitely different._ ' I noticed a Gashat installed in his head. "Eeeh?!"

Bugster lifted his head up, so I can read a game tittle "Gekitotsu Robots. One of the ten games." I pressed the Gamer Driver to my waist, activating Gashat at the same time. "It's time to play the game!"

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I spun the shaft of the Gashat with my finger, before inserted cartridge in the slot."Transform!" I flipped a lever.

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

At first holographic pink ring popped and Mighty was automatically picked up, then the pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center, so I ran through it before jumping upwards.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I landed on one knee, before rose up. "Let's clear this with no cont-" I was in the middle of announcing my battle cathephares, but Bugster launched his fist at me and hit me, causing me flew back "Ow." I groaned, slowly getting back on my feet. ' _This is a power of Gekitotsu Robots?_ ' I summoned Gasachon Breaker and pressed an A button.

 **JA-KIIN!**

With Gashacon Break Sword Mode in my hand, I rushed to my foe.

* * *

 _Glynda was holding her Scroll as she walked up to Ozpin. "Ex-Aid found a the Bugster." She looked at Headmaster as he was busy watching a battle between Masked Rider and Bugster._

 _"Bug with a power of clashing robots." another voice caused Glynda to turned her head. She noticed a man who has a chit chat with Tyrian. He smiled, rising his hand up "Yo."_

 _"And what are you doing here?" Goodwitch asked, annoyed his presence._

 _"Me? Nothing particular Glynda ..."_

 _"Miss Goodwitch." Glynda corrected him. The man smirked, walking to them. "And you will answer my question?"_

 _"This isn't oblivious? I came to saw initiation." he looked at her Scroll "Uuuu, bad move kiddo."_

 _Glynda glared a man, taking away her tablet "Your presence here is necessary."_

 _"I think he should stay for a while." Ozpin suggested as he watched the Ex-Aid ducked from the Bugster shovel fist "What is that exactly?"_

 _"Collabos. Bugster with the power of Gashat, probably Graphite infected human with one of the stolen." He said, pointing a red cartridge "Pro has a great opportunity right now. If he beat it or even pull out it, he will get a second Gashat..."_

 _"… and he can level up to level three." Ozpin ended sentence "That why you are here?"_

 _The man smirked "Oh no, no, no. I believe in pro skills because he is a genius gamer. Oh, CR needs Ex-Aid, asap." he pulled out his Scroll "But I think it can wait an hour or two. Or maybe someone finds another genius gamer."_

* * *

Not good! He is too strong for me right now. Even when I hit him, this doesn't cause big damage. ' _Or he has a power of level three, or his defense stat boosted._ ' Rolling under his right hand, I ducked from another attack. I turned and slashed him, but Bugster blocked my strike with his shovel hand. "Ughh," I growled, moving on around him and cutting his in the back. Weird Bug turned to me and swung his hand, so I blocked a strike. As he tried hitting me, I blocked it, but finally, he disarmed be and shovel fist touched my chest plate. I looked Bugster "No even-" he launched it and me either Aaaahhhh!" I yelled and flew with a fist, and then I fell on the ground.

I looked at my gauge. ' _That took almost half of my HP. Shit_ ' Fist back to Bugster ' _He acted like robot… wait. Without this fist, he is completely defenseless. If I destroy it, I will beat him, so I need a red medal_.' I stood up and took Gasachon Breaker from the ground before rushed to nearest floating block and destroyed it. It was empty. ' _Another_ ' Bugster looked at me confused, as I destroyed next block. He wants to launch his fist again, but he stopped in the middle. Why?

" **Enough!** " I heard a yelled, before something hit me and sent flew back. I looked at a new challenger. He was the oversized clumsy white gorilla with spiky hair and red-brown eyes, wearing a green tie and fingerless gloves. Wait, tie? Clumsy gorilla? Where I saw….

"Donkey Kong?!" I gasped, pointing the Bugster. "What in the world?!"

" **Donkey Kong?!** " the Bugster asked before hit his chest. Fist Bugster walked to him " **How dare you don't recognize the magnificent king of the jungle, Cran?!** "

"Huh?" I blinked under a helmet. Where I heard that name "Oh, another one form Genm's Game."

" **Masked Rider. This forest will be your grave!** " Cran started laughed maniacally before he jumped at me. I dodged, but I realized I was middle of two foes.

 _'SHIT!'_

* * *

 _ **Meantime**_

 _Dan was in the CR's upper room, talking with someone on his Scroll in a weird language "Understand. Even if he beat it, Tyrian will be too tired for the operation. Keep an eye on him." he hung out and sighed 'Crap. Collabos and regular Bugster. What in the world Parado is planing.' he thought 'If I do this, Viola will kill me, but I haven't better option?' CEO looked at Faunus on the screen, who was sitting on the chair in the waiting room 'He is compatible with Taddle, but that genius surgeon also.'_

 _"Mister Dan?" a voice snapped Mizuiro for his thought. He turned his head and saw a young doctor "About operation… can I do this?"_

 _"You want operation a boy?" Dan asked, little surprised as Plum nodded "Why?"_

 _"He is my patient, so I responsible for him." they both looked at the boy, "You and Miss Twanny said earlier, this operation is one way to save him, so..."_

 _"You can't." Dan said as he turned "I am sorry, but you aren't compatible with any Gashat. I checked it."_

 _"How? We just meet..." intern paused "Eeeh! You tested my blood when you patched me?" CEO smiled "But..."_

 _"Listen." he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder "I am grateful you are helping me with Tory's game disease, but it's something above our skill." Young doctor nodded "But if you want to save a boy life, give me a hand with something." he looked at Plum "If Viola will back earlier, try keep away from CR." Dan said before started walked to the table._

 _"Why?"_

 _CEO smirked "She want to wait for that surgeon, but we haven't time. The outbreak can appear in every moment, so I must do something without her knowledge." he took a briefcase and walked down. Faunus boy stood up when he saw a CEO "How are you feeling?"_

 _"It doesn't matter right now. What about my brother?" CEO put the briefcase on the chair "Is he alright?" Dan opened it and took out Gamer Driver._

 _"Right now, he is okay." Mizu looked at item "So you want revenge on the Bugster? I think I can help you."_

* * *

 _"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked as followed after Weiss who was several steps ahead of her._

 _"I will not let my mission be delayed because of your too slow!" Weiss answered back then looked backward to the path "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss was cut off as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her with a full smile"What the...?"_

 _"I'm not slow too, see?" Ruby pointed at her thumb at herself the put her hands on her hips proudly "You don't have to worry about me."_

 _Weiss looked back over her shoulder to where the red hooded stand "When did..?"_

 _"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know the deal with monsters" Ice Queen looked back to her, arms folded when Ruby suddenly put her arms over her shoulder "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like!" Ruby held out her right hand and slowly moved for dramatic effect "Wow that Ruby girl is really, really cool..." Weiss rolled her eyes "And I want to be her friend!"_

 _She ran off leaving behind a cloud of rose petals, as Weiss waved out of her face. Then she heard the sound of something moving through the bushes and placed her hand on her hip and called "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Without reply, but Weiss noticed how quiet was "Ruby?" The sound of the leaves the being rustled returned, and Weiss called once more "Ruby...?" This time she got a reply in the form a low growl and more rustling. Weiss sensed many eyes on her, as she looked around she saw more eyes peak through the bushes. Hearing another noise, she turned to face it and saw a Beowolf step out of the bushes. "Ruby!" Weiss called as the Grimm roared, but she also heard a big explosion. "Huh? What's now?!"_

* * *

 **Three minutes earlier**

" **Ex-Aid!** " Cran yelled and tried to punch me straight in my face, but I dodged the strike. To my luck, I was a front of the Iron Fist and launched his fist to me. Without time to think, I dive-rolled under it and finally got the opportunity to slash him. I swung my blade twice and hit directly into a chest, before fist back to him, and he used it to block my strike. I jumped over him then I want to slash his back, but Cran Bugster was faster. He kicked me at first than he caught my legs.

"Waittttt!" I yelled when he and start swinging. "Fuuuuuckkk!" After ten or eleven swings, he finally sent me flew, and I hit the nearest tree. ' _Ugggh, my head._ ' I thought, trying got back to my feat. ' _And that annoying sound… wait._ ' I looked at my gauge. "Little above twenty percent. One more hit from Iron Fist and game over." I muttered. At Cran's face appears a smirk.

" **So Ex-Aid. Any last words before I take your life?** " He asked. This the end of my game? I died here, in middle of a stupid forest.

' _Game isn't over yet. Only one thing I need is one opportunity_ ' I got up "I will change..." clenched hand on Gasachcon Breaker "… the fate of this world!" Cran snorted before rushed to me, then I started to run to him. When he want to punch me, I used his arm as a springboard to jump higher in one purpose. The last one block. ' _Please, be inside something useful_ ' I destroyed it, revealing an orange medal.

" **What?!** " Cran shouted surprised when I landed between him and Iron Fist. Medal spun and entered to me.

"Item get!" I looked at both opponents, waving my finger to they "Come at me!" Monkey growled as Iron launched his fist to me. When it come to me, I did side aerial above it, pulling out Mighty Gashat. ' _Here comes nothing!_ ' I landed, inserting a cartridge to the Finisher slot in Breaker before ran to Iron. Cran groaned as the fist hit me, giving me time to finish Bugster.

 **GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

When a face of the hammer began erupting in colorful energy, Iron Fist moves backward. I jumped up "Rider Slam!"

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

My visors a glowed for a second before my hammer hit the Bugster " **No!** " Cran yelled when his comrade exploded, and I cached red Gashat.

 **RESULTS!**

 **Damage 900 points**  
 **HP 220 points**

 **– SPECIAL BONUS -**

 **Special Move 2500 points**  
 **Jackpot 3300 points**  
 **No Miss x3 15000 points**

 **SCORE: 0063690**

"Gotcha! Time for level threee-" Cran delivered to me a strong uppercut and sent me into the air.

 **STAGE FIVE… CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots**

 **Lazer: Bakusou Bike**

 **Genm: Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"I could've taken him."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"Second time I save your ass, Ice Queen."

"What have you done?!"

 **STAGE 01-06: Rider... PUNCH!**

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"


	6. Stage 01-06

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

 _Third Person View/Dream_

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _' Thoughts in a dream.'_

 **Bugsters/Devices (Scrolls, Phones, Drivers, Gashats)**

* * *

 **CONTINUE**

 _Name: Tyrian_

 _World: 01 "Brave new world" (Stage 01-05)_

 _Gashat: 1_

 _Time: 2:26_

 **NEW GAME**

 **DLC**

 **OPTIONS**

* * *

 **Previous:**

 _The Genius Gamer Tyrian has been saving people as the Masked Rider Ex-Aid. After the first night in Beacon Academy, he and his two friends began their initiation to join that prestige school. Middle of his test, Tyrian overcame the fierce battle for the stolen Gashat and took it back. Hoverer, before he even is gained the power of level three, Cran sent him to fly._

* * *

 _Cran observed how Ex-Aid flies away out of his reach. A Bugster snorted, before turned and saw a Missingo crouched next to Collabos body and Black Ex-Aid next to him. Genm nudged a Bugster Commander, so he turned. "Guten tag, herr Cran" Missingo said with smile „How are you?"_

 _Bugster ignored „ **What are you doing with him?** "_

 _"Me? Nothing, only collect data." boy answered, finishing his job „But could you answer my question? Your power increase?"_

 _„ **No. Nothing change.** "_

 _„Oh." Missingo nodded before noted something on his Scroll „Unwohl." He sighed „Herr Cran, could you take back Gashat and kill Ex-Aid?"_

 _„ **I will see,** " Cran said before left a scene._

 _Missingo placed a finger on his chin „Genm." Black Rider turned to Bugster „If Cran will destroy Ex-Aid, kill him and take back both Gashats. Parodo und Graphite can't know about I did. Not now." Black Rider nodded in acknowledge before went to the forest „Mein, mein. Hiding my plan could be more schwierig than I think." his Bugvisior started ringing „Ja?"_

 _„ **I got a data.** " a famine voice said._

 _„Gut. How about our friends?"_

 _„ **Umm, hard to tell. They are searching, but outbreak came earlier.** " a voice said, „ **Also I noticed another Gashat signal.** "_

 _„Oh, really? So herr Dan makes a move." Missingo smirked „Ja, this is perfect. More Riders, more fun." He looked at body „Poppy, please prepare a room for our new guest. We have a lot of jobs to do."_

* * *

 _Yang Xiao Long walked through the forest, looking around. "Helloooooooo?" she called out "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" Blonde Brawler stopped and raised her arms. From the story she heard from her friends, Yang was pretty sure she will bump on creatures of Grimm as soon she landed. Even Ozpin described it like Safari but with Grimm, but the forest was quiet. "I'm getting bored here!" Yang said while she put her hands down. The silence was broken by rustling bushes behind her, so Yang turned the direction of the noise. "Is someone there?" She asked, but she didn't get the respond. Bushes rustled again as Blonde Brawler came over and peeked inside "Ruby, is that you?" This time her answer was growl "Nope!"_

 _Yang rolled at her side as the Ursa jumped out of the bush before she got up and activated her Ember Celia, staring the Grim just as a second charged and tried to slash her. Firecracker back flipped, and then the first Ursa ran at to girl again, only to got knocked back by her right punch. Second Grimm and Yang charged to each other. When they were closed, Blonde Brawler got under Ursa and delivered boosted uppercut and kick to sent the creatures back._

 _"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked as the Ursa growled at her "You could just say no." Grimm charged, trying to swipe at her but Yang just jumped away from the first swing then back flipped to avoid the second. "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…" Xiao Long insulted two monsters, but she stopped when she saw a single golden hair fall in front of her face gently and landed on the forest floor. "You..." Yang started, closing her eyes. Second later she opened them and revealed her lilac eyes turned red. Both Ursa exchanged confused to each other "You monster!" Yang screamed as an inferno surrounded her._

 _Blonde Girl rocket forward at Ursa and delivered a punch followed by an uppercut to sent it into the air. Then she unleashed a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows, before with one last punch she sent it flying through several trees. Firecracker turned and saw the other one running up to her "What! You want some, too?!"_

 _The Ursa growled and prepared to attack, but monster stopped. Grimm gave a weak moan and collapsed on the ground, revealing a blade in its back held by Blake. Yang panted in exhaustion while the bow wearing girl recalled the weapon to her hand before heated it on her back turned to Yang with a smile. "I could have taken him," Yang said to her new partner._

 _"Sure," Blake responds. Firecracker smiled, but she heard a scream of terror above theirs. "You heard that?" a black hair asked when something fell on her hand. "Game Cartridge?"_

 _"Red Gashat?" Yang had asked before both looked upwards. They noticed an armored figure who was falling. "How..."_

 _"Moooooove!" person yelled, so Blake and Yang jumped back at last moment. Figure had crashed on the ground before a light covered him_

 ** _GASSHUUN!_**

 _"My head," Tyrian groaned._

* * *

 **Huntsman Gamer vol. 1**

* * *

 **Stage 01-06: Rider... PUNCH!**

When my face hit the ground, I heard a familiar sound.

 **GASSHUUN!**

Mighty Gashat ejected from the Driver as the lever flipped. I guess this must be some kind of mechanism to prevent from Game Over if HP is low, but the blow isn't fatal. Thank Lord Helix. But still, all feel nerves in my body. And they reminding me about how Cran and Iron Fist kicked my ass. Of course, I destroyed that weird Bugster and took back Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. ' _Level three my ass._ ' I had thought before my head started pulsing "My head." I groaned and turned with closed eyes. Five minutes and I will get back on my road.

"Eheem." someone cleared throat and gently kicked me. "This time I should kiss you to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty?" a voice added to insult.

"You may try, but don't tell your dad or uncle. I want a live day or two longer." I replied "Or maybe not. Stupid Bugsters, they are cheating."

"Bugsters?" another voice asked, causing me to open eyes. Yang and Blake were stood next to me, looking at me.

"Oh great." I frowned "You may say you are with partner, Firecracker."

"You don't ask." Blonde Brawler said and held hand to me "Come on bro." I took her hand, and she helped me got up.

"Now I must kill her." I half-joked before Blake gave me Red Gashat "Thanks." she nodded as I stretched out "How much you saw?"

"Armor and this cartridge." The wearing bow girl answered as I sighed.

"Great. Now you want some explains?" I asked. As she nodded, I waved off "Fine. You are now Firecracker's partner. Let's go, we must finish this quest."

* * *

 _Pyrrha led the way through the forest, scanning area for any sight of friend or foe when Jaune followed closely to her. The young man heard a thundering noise in the distance, so he jumped and turned in the direction of the sound "Did you hear that?"_

 _Pyrrha looked back "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." She answered before turned around and starting walking again. Jaune sighed nervously as he followed her quietly. Wonder Woman rose a branch to pass and accidentally released it right on Arc's face. He groaned holding his head as he sat on the ground. "Jaune! I'm sorry!_

 _He laughed, lowering his hand "It's okay." the blonde respond as he stood up while Pyrrha approached to him "Just a scratch!"_

 _"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Your Aura."_

 _"Gesundheit."_

 _"Jaune, do you..." Pyrrha said in a serious tone as she cocked her brow "...know what Aura is?"_

 _"Psch! Of course I do!" Jaune answered, avoiding eye contact "Do you know what Aura is?"_

 _"Aura is the manifestation of our soul" She replied with a small smile. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"_

 _"Uh...yeah." the boy said._

 _"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."Pyrrha started to walk around the Jaune_

 _"What about monsters?" Arc asked a dumb question._

* * *

"Achoo!" I snoozed, interrupting Yang's sentence. "Sorry."

"Huh, Bugster infected you?" Firecracker mocked me.

I waved off "Nah. Something either caused it."

* * *

 _"No. he monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." Pyrrha explained, "They are the darkness, and we are the light."_

 _"Right, that's why we fight them!"_

 _"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." She said "By bearing your soul outwards as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul through with fighting."_

 _Jaune closed his eyes closed and processed all this information about this crucial when he opened his eyes "It's like a force field!"_

* * *

"Achoo!" I snoozed again. "What the hell. Why am I snoozing?"

"You should go to nurse after initiation," Blake advised.

"Nurse?" Yang asked, "I heard from the seniors, a nurse was sent on vacation, and now some kind of crazy doctor is in charge."

"Crazy doctor? No way in hell I will go to him."

* * *

 _"Yes, if you want to look at it that way" Pyrrha turned to him with a small amused smile before she walked to Jaune and placed her hand on his cheek "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."_

 _"Uhh... Okay," Jaune nodded confused. Pyrrha smiled and closed her eyes, and after while she opened them again. She was surrounded by a red Aura_

 _' For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in the distance and unbound by death.' Jaune became surrounded by a white Aura. She placed the hand on his chest "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

 _Pyrrha took her hands away from the boy and hunched over in tiredness. "Pyrrha?" The still glowing Arc looked on her._

 _"It's all alright" Pyrrha stood up "I used by Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."She grinned as she watched how scratch closed up and vanished. Jaune gained a small smile to her. "You have a lot of it."_

 _He looked to his hands "Wow..."_

* * *

 _Ren bent over with an exhausted sigh after a battle with King Taijitu. ' That was something.' He thought and stood up, hiding his gun into his slaves. Ren dusted off when he heard a strange noise._

 _"Grrrrwah! Grrrrwah!"_

 _He turned and saw the smiling face of Nora. She was drop down from the branches "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He said, with a little smile._

 _"Boop" Nora poked him on the nose._

* * *

We had walked for a while when I explained Blake about Bugster and my armor. First, she was a little skeptical, but I think she believed my story. Another ally in this weird world is good, only bad things are that she is Yang's partner. If I want to keep it secret from rest of the school, I must find Ruby, before she gets a partner.

"Any favorite band?" Yang asked. She for some time tried to find out something more about Blake. Well, this was oblivious, but not for Blake.

"No. Not really." She answered to Yang's frustration as I sighed. Or she really hadn't any interest expected books, or she is hiding something.

"Well, we will change that." Xiao Long smirked, "Trust me, you will love Love Fists."

"After my dead body." I said, crossing my arms "They suck."

Yang frowned and placed a hand or her hip "If you don't lik..."

"Yang for the sake of Lord Helix, they suck and even don't think to play it on speakers, when I will nearby."

"Because?"

I smirked "You forget who here is an electronic geek. You know what I can do with your speakers or scroll." She huffed, as I giggled "I guess, you like reading, right Blake?"

"Yes," Blake replied.

"Any favorites?"

"Umm… not really." She said, causing Yang to sigh.

"So you have that same like me." I tried to contained that topic "I like to reading, but I do not have any favorite name, but a type of books."

"Really?" Yang asked surprised "You read almost everything from dad's library and few historical books."

Blake blinked surprised "That is true?"

I nodded "Yeah. When I was little, I love to read, and almost every day I end one, but that was stupid. Half was not for my age, and I didn't understand everything." I smiled. "Second half was a fairy tale and stories about heroes. Something like Yang read to Ruby."

"Yeah." Yang chuckled "I don't like talk about it, it sound little silly."

"I think it's very sweet." Blake said to our surprised "What you read her?"

Xiao Long placed her finger on chin "That was so long ago, but I remember one. Red Riving Hood." I cocked my eyebrow, little confused. Someone's here wrote fairy like that? "She loves that so much she want me to read that every when she had six years."

"And mystery, why she wears a red cape, is solved."

"What's about you?" Blake asked Yang

"Me?" Blonde Brawler stretched her head "I do not type of reader, so I haven't."

Blake smiled softly "Well if you want I could give you some recommendations."

Yang blinked, but she smiled "Thanks."

"Hey, could you borrow me that book you read yesterday?" I asked a bow wearing girl.

She shrugged "Sure. If I finish, I will give you."

"Thanks. If you will wanna play Mighty Action X, just say a word." I said, "Or you don't like video games..."

Blake cocked her eyebrow "To be honest with you, I don't actually play a video game lately, but..." she looked at me "When I was little I like to play the game named The Burning Crusade of True Taddle. It was an RPG with magic swords, the wicked wizard, and evil version of the main character."

„Taddle, where I heard that name," I muttered as we stood on top of a hill and below it a ruin with dozens of podiums each with something on top of them.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked us. Ughhh, why me?

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _Weiss blocked the Beowolf's blow, but strike pushed her back. ' New side of me, my ass. Careless child.' She thought, after Ruby vanished and a herd of Grimm appeared. 'Even her brother could be more mature than she.' She sighed, looking around. Beawolfs hem her in, she was alone in the middle of forgot forest and her 'partner' abandoned her. 'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up... ' she raised her head '... shoulders back, right foot forward,' Weiss moved her foot forward 'not that forward!' Ice Queen from Atlas pulled her foot little back. 'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...' She narrowed her eyes, taking the aim. Then Weiss brought her sword up, a spun it's Dust chamber, "Now!" She flew at the Grimm in a straight._

 _"Gotcha!" Out nowhere Ruby appeared in front of Grimm and hit him with her her scythe, forcing Beowolf to jumped aside. Weiss's eyes widened at she saw Rose right in the path, causing to lost her focus and balance. Young Schnee tried to stop her action, so she swung her blade to her right and pulled the trigger, sending a line fire across the ground. The sound of the blast caught Ruby's attention, so she turned away. That was a mistake because Beowolf growled and swiped claw. In her first reaction, Rose raised Crescent Rose to block the strike, but she was sent flying back into Weiss. Both girls crashed, and Ruby landed on the ground. "Hey watch it!"_

 _"Excuse me! You attack out of turn I could have killed you!"_

 _"You'll have to try harder than that " Ruby muttered as Weiss shook her head, both girls looked around. More creatures were making their way them. Rose smirked, reloading her weapon when Weiss moved back, preparing some escape plan. ' This will be the piece of...' Next to her fell a tree on fire fell over in front of them. Schnee noticed the flame at a spread on the nearby arena and the Grimm started to panic._

 _' It's out chance!' Weiss thought as she grabbed her partner arm "We have to go!" She pulled her, and both girls ran up the hill from when they can saw smoke rising from to forest. Ruby looked at her new partner with confused mixed with disappointed in eyes. They can be dealt with the pack of Beowolf!_

 _Weiss bent and leaned a hand on knee, catching a breath. "What was that?! That should've been easy! Ruby yelled._

 _"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She pointed a pillar of smoke_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby scoffed when Weiss caught her breath._

 _Weiss put her hand on her forehead. She was in frustrated that situation. Not only she ended with a child in a team, but also that child can not understand anything! "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"_

 _Ruby crossed her arms "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"_

 _"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon." She turned around and walked off, throwing her hands up into the air "Bravo!"_

 _Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolded her Crescent Rose and sliced a nearby tree down in anger. She folded up her scythe back up and followed after Weiss._

* * *

"No shit, Sherlock" I mocked her as I and Blake making way down the hill. Yang soon followed after us. "So, time to get goodies." We reached the foot of the hill and made way to the podiums.

Yang going up to half of circle occupied by gold pieces, while Blake went over to a black queen "Chess pieces?" She asked when I walked to her.

"Huh," I muttered.

"Some of them are missing" Yang spoke up "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"You don't say," I said. Blonde Brawler glared me.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." a black hair girl informed us. Yang looked around, and her attention brings a gold knight piece.

"Hmmm..." She studies it, then picked up the piece and showed us "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure," Blake smirked.

"Pony? Okay." I took identical pieces "Okay. Two of three is done. Now only find my partner." We walked to the center of the circle

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang commented.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake agreed with a smile which Firecracker returned.

"So, double high five?" I rose my hand up. Girls looked at each other before they high fived with me. "Great, you are now my sister Blake." I smiled and joked. Then we all heard a grill screamed: "Did you two hear that?"

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang yelled when Blake didn't answer. She pointed upwards, so Yang and I looked up and saw… Ruby falling from the sky. "Huh?!"

"Oh great..."

"Heeds uuuuuup!" Suddenly blur flew into the Ruby, and both crashed into a nearby tree. Rose sat up her head rolling in a daze. "Oohhhh….." the girl snapped for her daze "What was that?"

"Eh-hem" Ruby looked up to saw Jaune hanging upside-down from the branch right above her "Hey, Ruby..."

Meanwhile, I, Blake and Yang was making sure what just we saw. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked then looked at the tree.

"How..." I muttered, trying to understand what just happened. "Okay, I am out."

"I..." Yang started, but growl coming from the tree line and caught our attention. A few trees fall over as bear like Grimm stomped out into the open on its hind legs, trying to shake something off its back. The moment later, a pink blast energy hit Ursa, so then it fell on the ground.

"Yeeee-Haaaw!" someone yelled, and I recognized this voice. Orange haired girl from the morning rolled off the dead Ursa, then she stood up with…. disappointed look on her face?! "Aw…. It's broken" She then dashed onto the Grimm's back and observed the carcass.

Then I remained myself I still haven't a partner. If she either hasn't this mean… "Please, Lord Helix no. Please!" I looked at sky "I promise on my right hand when I next time play FireRed I will choose Helix Fossil! And I wi-" From the trees ran a boy for the morning. Her boyfriend! I am saved! "Never mind."

He rested a hand on one of the beasts and bent to catch his breath "Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again." He looked back to his partner, but she vanished, causing him to look around. His gaze stopped at me, Blake and Yang. We all looked at each other, before turned and saw Nora admiring a rook.

"Oooohh..." suddenly she grabbed the pieces and started to dancing and singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" A boy shouted frustrated and snapped her for the little world.

Nora, with the rook on her head, stopped dancing, then she saluted, dropping it into her hand "Coming, Ren!"

I looked reproachfully at Yang "I hope you got an answer to your question from the morning."

Blake asked, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I…" Yang wanted to say something, but suddenly a monstrous roar caused our attention. Pyrrha ran out as a Death Stalker burst from the trees. The Grimm's swung pincer at Wonder Woman, but she jumped on it like and hoop the monster before rolled under it. She got up and kept running while the beast right on her tail chasing her.

"Jaune!" She yelled.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back to his partner

Ruby turned in the direction of the roaring, and her eyes widened at the sight of the giant scorpion "Whoa!" she felt off the branch.

"Ruby!" Arc called.

Rose stood up and turned to she saw her sister. "Ruby!"

"Yang!" The two sisters try to hug, but Nora suddenly appeared right between them.

"Nora!"

The Death Stalker cried, reminding us of its presence. Blake turned to me and questioned, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"Hard to believe, but yeah." I rubbed my eyes "What's next? Giant Bowser? Or maybe Dragon Grimm?" I turned to rest of gang. Nora bounced on her feet with a big grin, while Ruby smiled nervously and pointed her sister. ' _Please, Lord Helix. Everything but not that._ ' Yang had her eyes closed and fists clenched.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang roared as her temper reached its limit as her eyes were red "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"Whoa, Firecracker! Easy!" I tried to calm her down "Count to five!" She slowly cooled down, Ren ran over to Nora and join the group, when Ruby and Blake looked up, and after a while, Ruby tugged my slaves to bring my attention.

"Umm... Tyrian?"

"What's now?" I turned my head, before we all heard a scream, causing us looked up in the direction Ruby was pointing. To my total surprise, Weiss was holding the end of a Nevermore's talon. "How…?"

"How could you leave me?!" Ice Queen called to someone.

"I said jump!" Ruby defended herself. Oh great, she is a Weiss's partner. What's next?

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

Ruby waved off "She'll be fine."

"She's falling" Ren just stated as Weiss' hand slipped off the big bird's tails and she fell towards the ground. Shit! Why now?!

"Ugggh! I am not like doing this!" I yelled, pulling from my pocket a blue Dust crystal and running to a place where supposed she will hit the ground ' _Okay. Like Qrow teach me. Focus._ ' Dust lighten as my body was covered by blue energy. "Jump!" I crouched before jumped up. After a few second I did the second jump before I caught her in midair in my arms "Second time I save your ass, Ice Queen."

"Huh?" She asked surprised "How you do that?"

"Because I drink milk" I answered with a smirk on my face.

"Why you-" Weiss frowned, before stopped. Her eyes are wide open for something.

"What?" I turned my head to saw what's happened. "Stupid idio-" I yelled as Jaune hit at me. Let me guess, he wanted to impress Weiss, so he jumped to her with stretched arms out, but I was faster and caught Ice Queen. We three looked at down "You just made a list." Weiss and I hung on each other "Umm, you haven't a gray color Dust's crystal?"

"Oh, God..." Arc muttered when gravity jogs our memory about fundamental laws, and we fell to the ground. First Jaune land on his face, next I fell back on top of him and Weiss on top of me. "My back..." he groaned.

"My ass..."

"My heroes." She said mockingly and stood up, as I got up with the kip up "Two stupid idiots." Weiss added

"Excuse me? I just save you ass, second time!"

"Because she had a brilliant plan and leave me!" She exclaimed pointing a Ruby. "She is your sister, so you are responsible for her!

I frowned "She isn't my sister, goddamit!" I looked straight into her eyes "I don't give a fuck what happened in the forest. Facts are, I risked my HP bar to catch you ice ass."

"Like I care!

"Ummmm" Jaune started, when he got up "Guys..."

"Shut up!" Weiss and I yelled at that same moment. "Stop imitate me!" We both frowned and glared each other. "I said stop you, stupid idiot!"

"Ruby!" I heard a Yang's yelled, so I turned my head and frozen. Blonde brawler was run to Rose when her younger sister was running from the Death Stalker. Without any longer thinking, I ran toward to my friends. Ruby tripped over something landing face first on the ground, as she cocked her head up and turned to see the giant scorpion Grimm standing over her. Rose stood up soon after him and was about to bring Crescent Rose out again when we saw the Nevermore flying low over the forest right at them.

"You are kidding me!" I shouted when Nevermore cried and threw its wings down, sending feathers like spears. Soon a line of the projectiles leading right in front of Yang and caused us to jump back to avoid it "Fuck!" I saw Ruby's cape got caught by a feather and pinned her to the ground. "No!"

"Tyrian, do it!" Yang ordered when Ruby tried to pull her cape out "Transform!"

"You got it!" I said, pulling out Gamer Driver from the back ' _I have the twenty-second max._ ' I pressed it to my waist before reached to Mighty Action X Gashat. But it wasn't in my pocket"Huh?!"

"Ruby, get out of there!" Blonde brawler shouted when Deathstalker approached to Ruby. "Tyrian!" She yelled when I checked another pocket.

"I can't find Gashat!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back. Her eyes widened as he saw the Deathstalker standing before them rearing its stinger back to strike. Then I found Gashat.

"Ruby!"

"No!" Next to me and she raced a white blur "Huh?" I blinked, before the last person I supposedly to do something save Ruby.

"You are so childish!" Weiss exclaimed next to the ice wall with her sword planted on the ground. She trapped stinger by the ice, pretty impressive.

' _Seventy points for her_.'

Ruby opened her eyes and saw what happened and who save her. "Weiss... ?"

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive..." Weiss removed her sword from the ice, turning to Ruby. Oh boy, she is pissed "...and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit..." She tried to find a right word, but I noticed one thing. Her tone became more uncomfortable. Why? "difficult… but if we're going to do this..." Ice Queen bent and looked at Ruby "… we're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

My brown rising in surprise. I am in the hidden camera? Two minutes earlier she yelled at me, and now she is nice? "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied as her nervous expression lessened as I got up and helped Yang stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You're fine" Weiss reassured then made her way back to the others. Ruby put her hands together as if she was thanking some. Rose stood up and noticed the Death Stalker behind the ice wall.

"Woah!" Yang and I rushed to Rose. Few second later, Blonde brawler gave her a tight hug, when Ruby groaned something. I walked to both sister, with a smile.

"Sister love," I muttered when Yang loosened her hold on Ruby. "I'm so happy you are okay." I ruffled her hair "If you do this again, I will kill you." Ruby gave me a small smile "Stupid idiot." We heard a cry, so we looked up "Okay. He pissed me, and he will get a Rider Kick."

"Rider Kick?" Ruby had asked before Yang and I smirked.

"You will see. Come on!" We turned around and ran back to the temple.

Jaune pointed at the Nevermore "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying" Weiss spoke up, looking at the chess pieces "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Quest is simple. Grab an artifact and make our way back to the cliffs." I said, pointing hills. Weiss gave me grateful nod at being agreed.

"There's no point in fighting these things," Ruby added.

"Run and live now… that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune had nodded before he and Ruby went to a temple. Young Huntresses was looking around for pieces when Arc pick up a rook, before they exchanged a look. "What's up?"

"Ummm, I am not sure, but something is wrong..."

" **Ex-Aid!** " we all heard a yelled, before the middle of the temple landed Cran. Of course, Murphy's law. " **Where are you, coward?!** "

Ruby jumped back when Jaune sent flew to Pyrrha. "Whoa!"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, running to her partner.

Rose noticed a smashed relic under a Cran's feet "What have you done?!"

"What?!" Jaune screamed, seeing a Bugster. "It's a Grimm?!"

"Its… can talk?" Blake asked when everyone prepared to battle, expected Yang and me.

Blonde brawler nudged my elbow "Another for Mighty Action X?"

"Nah. He was sent to retirement after the third game. Now his grandchild is your ally." I said, pulling out Mighty Action X Gashat and taking the step forward "I almost forget about you, Donkey Kong."

" **I am not Donkey Kong, human!** " Cran shouted piss like hell " **I promise on my empire, that temple will be your grave!** " I smirked, " **And when I kill you, your friends will infected!** "

"Huh? He said infected?" Pyrrha asked when I was a front of everyone. "What's going on here?"

"And why he want to kill you?" Weiss added.

"I am the player one here." I wanted to press a button on Gashat, but I realized he destroyed rest of relics and we still have a Grimms around. Also Ruby and Weiss lost they change to join Beacon. And I should somehow thank Ice Queen ' _Greater Good_ ' I pulled out a gold knight pieces "Weiss." I called her, so Ice Queen turned to me "Catch." I tossed it to her.

"Huh? Why are you giving us your pieces?" She asked confused.

I shrugged my shoulder "This isn't oblivious? This is my thank you for saving Ruby earlier." I lifted my left hand with Rider Gashat "It's time to play the game!" I announced, activating Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A title screen appeared behind me when blocks began shooting, and pink wave passed through the area. "Whoa." Ruby and Jaune said in awe

"What?" Weiss asked, confused even more "What is happening?" I spin the shaft of the Gashat with my finger, before inserted cartridge in the slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

Holographic pink ring popped and Mighty was automatically picked up. "Oh! It was Mighty!" Nora said, catching a Ren's sleeve "You think, will he give the play on it?"

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**

"Is that belt singing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Transform." I flipped a lever.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

The pink screen came out of the Gamer Driver's center, so I ran through it before jumping upwards.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I landed on the ground crouched down in front of the gang, before rising up and rise up my left hand. Everyone expected Yang, were surprised with what happened.

"W-w-what?!" Weiss shouted, "What in the world?!"

"Awesome!" Ruby and Nora yelled.

"Holy shit!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Interesting..." Blake muttered, noticing the smirk on Yang's face.

"I am Ex-Aid." Death Stalker growled as the ice trapping its tail started to crack.

"Time we left!" Ren said

Ruby turned to me, so I showed her victory gesture. Rose did that same in return "Right" Rose turned to others and motioned to follow her "Let's go!" She ran with the everyone followed close behind her except two people.

Yang stood with a smile as the others ran past and Blake, who noticing as her partner stopped. When rest past us, Balke walked up to her partner "What is it?" a bow wearing girl asked.

Yang observed, how Ruby stood up on a rock and looked back at the group before she went back to running. Yang turned back to her partner "Nothing." Xiao Long moved, but Blake and I noticed the sisterly pride in her voice.

"Blake." I said so a girl looked at me "Could you keep an eye on them?" She smiled at little and nodded before followed after Yang. I turned to Cran and got the battle stance.

* * *

 _After a long while of running, group head out of the forest into another series of structures, when behind it was a cliff and stone bridge there. At the same time, Nevermore flew over their head, so gang separated into pairs, heading for the nearby stone columns. The Bird Grim circled round the tower and screeched. Young Huntress and Huntsmen knew, Grimm couldn't see them, but it knows its prize were somewhere._

 _"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoyed. Things got better as the Death Stalker burst out of the trees and fog and more than anger to resume its hunt for them._

 _"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouted when he saw Death Stalker burst onto the temple, before the gang abandoned their hiding spot, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air._

 _"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered to his partner. Orange hair girl grinned and ran out for her block._

 _She was leaping and rolling through the temple before she pulled out the grenade launcher and fired missiles with explosive Pink Dust to Nevermore, laughing like a maniac. She pissed Grimm more but caused him to retreat. Nora didn't know about Death Stalker behind her, so when Grimm growled, she turned and saw it. The Grimm rushed up to her with raised up pincers and ready to kill a human. But before it could do anything, Blake and Ren jumped in front of Death Stalker and cross-slashed it the face. That distracted Scorpion, so Weiss jumped down next to Nora and summoned a Glyph, before carried orange hair girl in the direction of the bridge, where the others were heading, while Blake and Ren were being chased by pissed Death Stalker._

 _Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Jaune reached the bridge when she stopped and turned to Grim "Go! Go!" Wonder Woman hastened everyone, pulling out her rifle while her shield moved to her arm. Pyrrha crouched, took a big breath and fired to the Grimm, covered Weiss and Nora. Both girls made onto the bridge, Ren following theirs. After he land, he quickly back on his feet and joined Pyrrha in a cover fire. When the last of the group – Blake – ran onto the bridge, both shooters drew back and followed their comrades. All eight raced over the bridge, didn't notice a Nevermore. Bird Greed returned and rammed through the bridge, destroying it and forcing Gang spitting up. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune were closer to the central, Ren, Blake and Pyrrha on the other side with the Grimm Scorpion. Ruby noticed a something like a missile on the bright sky._

 _" **Ex-Aid!** " all heard before it exploded._

 _' I hope he is okay.' Ruby thought, firing to Nevermore, as Arc saw Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were pinned by the Death Stalker._

 _"Man, we gotta get over here! They need help!" He yelled to rest as he reached to the edge of the break in the bridge. ' Uggh, I wish I have power like Tyrian.'_

* * *

 **Earlier**

Let me think. My previously game plan for a battle with Cran has one little problem. Iron Fist and his rocket shovel arm. But now, we have one on one fight, so … "Eat this!" I pressed the B button twice, activating a combo before hit my hammer on Cran's knee. Bugster cried in pain, but he didn't stop try to punch me. ' _Stay away from his fist. Last time he sent me in the air_ ' I put in mind those gold rule as I rolled under his arm.

" **You pest.** " Cran frowned, sending to me another punch which I dodged " **Don't move!** "

"Nope," I said and jumped at him from behind.

" **Die!** " He yelled, turning to me and punching me. To my and his surprised, that blow sent me to fly. Bugster looked at his hands, and it started glitching " **How… Missingo.** " he muttered. I shook my head and back on my feet.

"He gets a boost for attack? But how, he isn't level up." I said but suddenly clenched my head in pain and closed eyes. "Ughhh, what is going up..."

' _Use it._ ' I heard in my head voice. A voice from that weird dream! What the hell. ' _Change your and them fates._ ' I felt somebody's hand on my left hand. That's hand took my hand and placed on the Gashat Holder. The pain stopped, and I opened eyes.

"Okay, let's do this." I taking out Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and activating it.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

A red wave of energy passed through the arena, and from title screen flew out something. "Whoa!" I exclaimed when it flew next to me. It was a small black-white-red mech-themed robot with gloves like arms. Robot rose his hand up before flew to Cran and hit him "Holy shit! Another Support Robot. They didn't close the program like M's says." I said, putting the lever back.

 **GACCHAN!**

Cran slowly got up on his feet. " **How dare you?!** " He yelled " **I am the great Cran The Conquer! You can not beat me!** " He added when I inserted Gashat into the second slot on the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAATTO!**

"No no no no…" I took a step forward, pointing him. "Actually, I will beat you with level three power!" Robot flew to me "You need a little name buddy… maybe Gama. Do you like?" Gama nodded, and we fist bumped "Welcome in the clan." Bugster growled angrily, so I showed him me three fingers and pull the lever.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

From the Gamer, Driver came out two screens - pink and red - before moving back toward me.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! I GOTCHA!**

Gama made round around me, then he tried to ate me. What?! To my blow, he attached to my armor. His foots were on a shoulder, his stomach clings with a chest plate, when Gama's head connected with level one face on my back and Boxing Headgear-like helmet with gold V in the middle of the front it covered my head. At least, Gama's gloves arms dissembled of the robot, connected together and attached to my left arm.

 **KNOCK HIM OUT! ASSAULT! CLASHING PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

I looked at my new form with awe "Nice." I took a battle stance "Let's clear this with no continues!"

Cran ran to me and tried kick as I parried his hit with my new gauntlet. Little confused Bugster jumped back when I wanted to punch him. He frowned, swinging a fist, but I hit him with robot glove, causing him to move back. " **Uggh.** " He growled as I step forward. Cran sent to me his right hook, which I parried and forced him to step back before I punched him with Smasher at his chest and sending him back. " **So that's level three power.** "

"Oh yeah." I said and tried to punch him again, but Cran cached it "Wrong move." My fist launched, flying with Bugster toward a temple's wall. Cran crashed into a wall when I smirked under my mask "Time to finish this." I took out Gekitotsu Robots Sports from the second slot and inserted into the Finisher Slot, before pressing a silver button.

 **GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIWEZAMA!**

My arm was covered by colorful energy, mostly red. "Rider…" I moved back my left arm, getting on my left knee. Cran yelled last one more time and jumped at me with two fists above. When he was very close, I pressed silver once more. "...Punch!" I punched straight at the Bugster. My arm connected with Cran's stomach, before Smasher launched and flew with the Bugster straight into the air.

 **GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!**

" **Ex-Aid!** " he yelled, while an explosion occurs.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

"Level ..." I getting up and doing a spin around, before throwing right arm with victory gesture into air, when my left arm back to me. "... clear!"

 **BATTLE RESULTS!**

 **Damage 120 points**  
 **HP 750 points**

 **– SPECIAL BONUS -**

 **Fighter Stance 100 points**  
 **Special Move 2500 points**  
 **Level Three Power 3000 points**  
 **No Miss x4 20000 points**

 **SCORE: 0090160**

I smirked. Another Bugster destroyed, pretty good. "Girls." I wanted to run to a place where rest of my little gang ran with Grimms, but I saw a half of gold king laid on the ground. "Well, a little souvenir from the Beacon. Now Kiki should believe me." I took it before ran.

* * *

 _When Ex-Aid disappeared in the forest, Genm walked out from his hide. A Black Rider looked at the sky, pointing that same place his Bugvisior and sucking an orange-white dust up. On the little screen showed an orange version of Cran._

 _" **Huh? What am I?** " Genm looked at screen " **You, Missingo's puppet. Let me out! Now!** " Black Ex-Aid had chuckled before Bugster vanished. Genm wanted to move, but his attention brings the second half of gold king. He approached the center of the temple and lifted it up. Rider studied carefully piece from the each side._

 _" **Genm.** " a voice from his Bugvisior snapped his from. Rider looked at the screen. On the screen, she showed a pink haired weapon in yellow dress " **Are you alright?** " Genm nodded, as a woman smiled " **Okay! World One clear!** " she cheered. Rider turned and vanished with half of the piece._

* * *

After little while, I saw it almost over. Ruby flew past the Nevermore's head, catching it by the neck with her scythe and pulling it along as she landed on the side of the cliff. I guess Weiss summoned a Glyphs to allow Ruby to stand against the side of the cliff and create a path to end of it. Rose ran straight up, dragging the Nevermore right up the side of the cliff and when young Rose reached the top, she sliced the giant Grimm's neck and field in the air. Then she landed crouched with Crescent Rose over her shoulders when Nevermore's head landed while body vanished. "She deserved to be here," I smirked, walking to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

"Wow," Arc said in awe.

"Yeah, wow." I said and behind them before they turned to me "I see you squashed a bug."

"What's happened to you?" Ren asked, "Your armor looks..."

"Different?" He nodded, so I pointed a second Gashat "I just leveled up, but never mind. Your four still have a test to complete. Let's go."

"But what about you?" Pyrrha asked. I didn't answer, just looked at Ruby in the cliff. She noticed me and showed me a victory gesture. Maybe I failed this quest, but I think it was worth it.

* * *

After that mess in the Emerald Forest, fighting with two Grimms and two Bugster and finding a partner, all eight passed initiation, survived and found a team. We all back to Beacon, where I took a quick shower and asked Ozpin to permission to stayed on ceremony and took the broken piece with me, and he said yes. To my surprise, Weiss tried to give me back piece I gave her and Ruby, but I refused. She and Crater Face earned that, maybe not a properly way, but earned. When the ceremony started, late in the evening, so all student gathered to welcome those who passed initiation. Meantime M called to me, and he asked me about 'weird' reading in my driver. I showed him Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, and Gama before told him a story what happened.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark" Ozpin called off the fours names. As they stepped onto the stage. New team's party members pictures showed on to screens, while students applauded. I was laying on the wall at the end of the hall. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester!" The audience once again called to an ovation, while the four walk up to the stage, before pictures on the screen changed.

"Oh boy, my favorites," I said sarcastically when Ozpin called four new students.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." They walked on the stage "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Nora wrapped an arm around at Ren's neck.

"Kiss him!" I joked before sighed "Poor Pyrrha. Team with total noob and crazy girl. Thank Lord Helix, she will be..."

"Led by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin added.

I blinked surprised like hell. "Huh? L-led by…?" Arc asked also surprised.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin commented as I face palmed. Who the hell give a total noob a clan lead role? Ozpin must be sent by False Prophet or even he believed in Dome Fossil.

"Heretic. And where is a Space Marines when you need them." Pictures on the screen changed. ' _I wonder who will lead they? Blake?_ '

"And finally... Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." he said over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" Weiss turned and blinked at her partner in shock, Ruby was surprised, when Yang hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said, and I can not hide my smile. Well, now is time to back to my norma...

Ozpin cleared his throat "However..." He paused and turned his head as I feel his stare on me. "… you four had help with someone else. Tyrian Magnum, please step forward." He added, and everyone turned their head to me. I took a big breath before walked to the scene "You was the first person, who retrieved a second white knight piece, but you gave it. May I ask why?"

I looked at four girls, before turned my head back to Ozpin "Headmaster, I told you my reason the first time when we met. I am only want to protect my friends and their dreams. This is my rule number one in this game."

Ozpin smiled as he nodded "As I thought. Very well boy, you will get the opportunity. For now, you are assigned to a team with that four girls." I blinked confusedly. What the hell? "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin commented as the cheering continued.

* * *

After a while, I and rest of my new team went to the newly assigned dorm with awkward silence. "What a day." I said, yawning "But at least, we all made it, right?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang sent me a look 'shut up' "Okay, okay. I just tried to break the first ice. Don't blame me."

Weiss placed a hand on hip "Just be quiet. We all want to go to sleep." she said, also yawning "Great, now I am starting yawning." Ruby giggled when I grinned. "Ugghh" Ice Queen frowned as we stopped in front of the room. We all looked at Rose.

"Umm?" She said little confused.

"You are a leader, so open a door. If something exploded..." I started, but Yang kicked my ankle "For what?"

"For nothing, siscon." She answered mockingly, causing me to frown. Ruby opened the door, so we can saw what is in the middle "Huh, four beds?"

"Four beds?" I repeated and started count it "One, two, three, four, f.. hey, what's the hell?"

"Team always have four members." Blake explained, "Never a five."

I sighed "Great. What's now? Two of us will share that same bed?" I asked, half-joking. Girls looked at each other, before at me "Umm, why I have the bad fee-" they all went to the room and closed a door "Hey! That's unfair!" I yelled, knocking on the door "Open it! I can sleep on the floor! And don't snore!"

"No," Weiss said. "Go and talk with Headmaster."

"And you snore like Ursa!" Yang added.

"Stupid idiots! You all just made a list!" I said and kicked at the door "Open it!"

Someone cleared a throat, so I turned and saw Ozpin with his mug. "Problem?"

"Of course not. I just will sleep on the floor here." I answered sarcastically "My own teammates don't want let me to our room. This is a problem."

Headmaster smiled "Well, that's oblivious. It isn't your room." I blinked surprised as the door opened and girls lean out. "Your room is here." Ozpin gesture room next to the female part of my team. "Goodnight." he walked away.

I shrugged my shoulder, before looked girl "It's only me, or he plans that for the very beginning."

"Who knows." Yang commented as I opened a door "Sleep well."

"You four too. Seeya." I walked to my room, closed a door as I saw four bed, couch, and my stuff "Lazer." I approached one of the bags and opened it. Inside was my buddy "Wake up." I slapped his head before came to the window. Lazer got up and stretched out "Good evening Sleeping Beauty." I mocked him, opening a window. My robot said something "Yadda yadda yadda. Meet a new friend. Gama." a level three support robot flew to the room.

"Gama, this is Lazer a.k.a zero zero." red robot and Lazer looked to each other "Now if you two excused me, I would save a game." I got undressed and put clothes on the chair before I laid on my bed. "Gama, could you turn off a light?" My new buddy flew to did it when Lazer laid on the couch. When light out, I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

 **STAGE SIX… CLEAR!**

 **WORLD ONE... CLEAR!**

 **CURRENT RIDER GASHATS:**

 **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots**

 **Lazer: Bakusou Bike**

 **Genm: Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports**

 **YOU WANT SAVE A GAME? ( Y/N)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME SAVED!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HUNTSMAN GAMER VOL.1**

"Who the hell is blowing a whistle so early?!"

"Oh Viola, you are so adorable when you are scolding me."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

"Masked Rider Ex-Aid, I swear to crush you with my own hands!"

 **Stage 02-01: Day One Brawl!**

"Wait. I just want... I am sorry, you have right."

* * *

 **GASHAT CORNER:**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS -** Gekitotsu Robots is a Sci-Fi fighting game in which robots fight each other. When this Gashat is activated, it summons the Robot Gamer, which can attack the enemy.


End file.
